


Mechanical Heart, Human Nature

by Leoithne



Category: Blade Runner (1982), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Androids, Blade Runner! John, Crossover, First Kiss, First Time, Light Angst, M/M, do androids dream of electric sheep?
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoithne/pseuds/Leoithne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2092. Terra. L'Ultima Guerra Mondiale ha causato la regressione del pianeta ad uno stato di semi abbandono. La tecnologia, tuttavia, in molti campi è progredita, tanto da portare alla creazione di robot con sembianze e caratteristiche umane, i cosiddetti "androidi". Queste macchine sono, però, illegali sulla Terra ed esistono squadre speciali, conosciute col nome di Blade Runner, che hanno il compito di provvedere alla loro rimozione. John Watson è uno di loro, uno dei migliori.<br/>In uno scontro tra macchina e uomo, tra acciaio e carne, John scoprirà che il confine che separa le due entità è troppo labile perché non finisca per oltrepassarlo. Soprattutto quando ci si mette di mezzo un certo Sherlock Holmes.</p><p><i>Speciali squadre di polizia – le UNITÀ BLADE RUNNER – avevano l’ordine di sparare per uccidere, all’individuazione, qualsiasi Replicante che sconfinasse. Questo non veniva chiamato esecuzione. Veniva chiamato pensionamento. </i>.</p><p>Liberamente ispirato a "Ma gli androidi sognano pecore elettriche?" di Philip K. Dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blade Runner

_Alla metà del XXI secolo, la HOLMES CORPORATION fece enormi progressi nell’evoluzione dei robot, portandoli nella cosiddetta fase NEXUS – un essere virtualmente identico ad un umano – conosciuto come Replicante. I Replicanti della NEXUS 6 erano superiori per forza ed agilità, e perlomeno pari per intelligenza agli ingegneri genetici che li avevano creati._

_I Replicanti venivano utilizzati Extra-Terra come lavoro schiavistico, nella rischiosa esplorazione e colonizzazione di altri pianeti. Dopo un ammutinamento sanguinario causato da un gruppo armato di NEXUS 6 in una colonia Extra-Terra, i Replicanti furono dichiarati illegali sulla Terra – con pena di morte. Speciali squadre di polizia – le UNITÀ BLADE RUNNER – avevano l’ordine di sparare per uccidere, all’individuazione, qualsiasi Replicante che sconfinasse. Questo non veniva chiamato esecuzione. Veniva chiamato pensionamento._

_3 Gennaio 2092_

John Watson, quella mattina, fu svegliato dalla solita scossa elettrica proveniente dal suo modulatore d’umore che giaceva accanto al letto. Sorpreso, come al solito, di essersi svegliato senza preavviso, si tirò su di scatto e si stiracchiò.

Sua moglie Mary, invece, non si mosse, nonostante la scossa avesse colpito anche lei. Sbadigliò, guardò John di traverso e si girò dall’altra parte. John le rivolse uno sguardo annoiato.

“Hai regolato il tuo Penfield ad un livello troppo basso.”, disse “In questo modo non ti sveglierai mai nel modo corretto.”

La moglie girò di scatto la testa, incontrando gli occhi azzurri del marito nella penombra.

“E se _non_ volessi svegliarmi?”, gli rispose, evidentemente scocciata.

“Perché non dovresti volerti svegliare? Dimmi, che programma hai usato questa volta?”

“Nessun programma. Semplicemente non ho voglia di svegliarmi. Tutto qui.”

“Il modulatore d’umore è stato creato proprio per questo motivo, Mary, per evitare che cose del genere accadano.”

John osservò la moglie e si sedette al suo fianco, avvicinandosi quanto bastava per poter cambiare il suo modulatore d’umore.

“Vedi, hai il settaggio C.”, spiegò “Dovresti avere almeno un D. In questa maniera ti sveglieresti di buon umore.”

“Tieni lontano le tue mani dal mio Penfield!”, urlò con disappunto.

John le diede un’occhiata di traverso e fece nuovamente per cambiare il settaggio del suo modulatore, ma Mary gli afferrò il braccio e lo fermò con forza. John sbuffò spazientito.

“Mary, insomma! Si può sapere cosa ti succede? Cosa prevede il tuo programma per oggi?”

“Sei ore di depressione autoaccusatoria.”

John non poté che meravigliarsi alle parole della donna.

“E perché mai desidereresti passare un quarto della tua giornata in uno stato simile?”, le chiese con fare scorbutico, riavvicinandosi per l’ennesima volta al modulatore.

“Ti ho già detto di tenere giù le mani dal mio modulatore, sbirro!”

L’irritazione di John, già elevata a causa del comportamento irresponsabile della moglie, crebbe ulteriormente al suono della parola _sbirro_. A dir la verità, era il termine giusto per descrivere il mestiere che svolgeva, ma l’astio e il veleno con cui lo pronunciava la moglie ogni volta gli facevano rizzare i capelli.

“Non sono uno sbirro!”, gridò con quanto fiato aveva in gola.

“No, hai ragione.”, gli rispose piccata “Sei un assassino pagato dagli sbirri.”

La rabbia di John aumentò a dismisura a quest’affermazione.

“Non ho mai ucciso un essere umano in tutta la mia carriera, Mary!”

“Già.”, ridacchiò lei, senza alcuna nota di divertimento “Solo un centinaio di quei poveri androidi.”

“È la legge. Io svolgo solo il mio mestiere. E, poi, non dirmi che non apprezzi i soldi che porto a casa grazie al mio lavoro di _sbirro_ , perché sarebbe una bugia madornale! È grazie a me che possiamo permetterci questo appartamento, grazie a me che possiamo vivere in relativo benessere. Grazie a me e al mio fottutissimo lavoro che tu continui a disprezzare!”

La discussione sarebbe andata avanti per ore se non avesse fatto qualcosa. Passò nervosamente le dita poco al di sopra della tastiera del modulatore d’umore, indeciso se premere i tasti che lo avrebbero portato a bloccare la rabbia – 594 – oppure quelli che gli avrebbero permesso di vincere ogni discussione – 376. Mary non esitò a lanciargli uno sguardo di sfida.

“Prova a premere il 376 e lo premerò anch’io.”, minacciò “Così i vicini sentiranno una discussione come non ne hanno mai sentite prima. E la vincerò io.”

John finì per digitare il 594. Non aveva davvero voglia di discutere ulteriormente con sua moglie. Sbuffò e cambiò argomento di conversazione, tornando a quello precedente , sperando di non fare un nuovo passo falso.

“Devi comunque renderti conto che non è _salutare_ il programma che hai scelto. Non sapevo neanche che esistesse qualcosa del genere nel modulatore. Va contro lo scopo per cui è stato creato. Che ne dici di un 888 invece?”, tentò John.

“Perché mai dovrei voler desiderare di guardare la televisione per tutto il giorno?”, si lamentò Mary “Per tua informazione, è stata proprio la televisione a farmi venire voglia di utilizzare quel programma. Sai, la stavo guardando e c’è stato un attimo di pausa tra il passaggio da uno stato umorale all’altro. E ho percepito il _vuoto_.”

John sapeva bene a cosa si riferisse la moglie. Era quella sensazione che ti coglieva negli attimi in cui il tuo cervello non era impegnato in una qualsiasi occupazione – fosse essa data o meno dal modulatore. In quei brevi momenti ti sentivi schiacciato dall’immensità di un mondo in rovina, dall’idea che ci fossi solo tu in quell’insieme di appartamenti-alveare l’uno sopra l’altro, dal rimbombo che i tuoi passi emettevano negli androni vuoti del palazzo. Il _vuoto_. E il preciso sentore che tu fossi solo una particella di pulviscolo atmosferico, dimenticata, destinata all’oblio, alla morte. Proprio come la polvere radioattiva che continuava a fluttuare nell’aria dal tempo dell’Ultima Guerra Mondiale. Quella stessa polvere che, un giorno o l’altro, avrebbe scombussolato anche il suo codice genetico, riclassificandolo come speciale. In quel caso Mary avrebbe avuto di che lamentarsi. Uno speciale non avrebbe più potuto svolgere il suo lavoro di Blade Runner e, senza quel lavoro che sua moglie considerava spregevole, sarebbero caduti nella miseria più estrema.

Scacciando questo cupo pensiero, tornò immediatamente alla realtà. Mary lo guardava con occhi di sfida, ma anche con un velo di malinconia.

“Che ne dici”, domandò dolcemente “se scegliessi io il tuo programma giornaliero?”

Mary annuì con rassegnazione.

“Continuo a non capire perché tu sia così interessato alla mia felicità.”

“Perché sei mia moglie.”, rispose John, senza alcuna convinzione nel tono di voce.

Il fatto che fossero sposati era, di fatto, una mera formalità. Innanzitutto il suo lavoro lo portava a periodi prolungati di assenza da casa che non avevano fatto altro che aumentare esponenzialmente il divario che c’era tra loro due. In secondo luogo, non ricordava neanche se un tempo fossero stati innamorati. Forse sì. E, forse, il pulviscolo radioattivo aveva finito per spegnere la parte del cervello dedicata a quella specifica emozione.

Pigiò i tasti che avrebbero garantito a lui la massima efficienza nel lavoro e a lei una giornata serena. Poi si chinò per darle un bacio sulla fronte, senza alcun coinvolgimento emotivo di sorta. Mary gli rivolse un fiacco sorriso, gli augurò una buona giornata e si girò dall’altra parte. John sapeva già che, appena fosse uscito di casa, la moglie avrebbe riprogrammato il modulatore. Non avendo alcuna voglia di spazientirsi ulteriormente, si vestì e decise di salire sul tetto a dare un’occhiata alla sua pecora.

Protetto dalle particelle radioattive grazie ai suoi vestiti intessuti di piombo, John prese l’ascensore ed uscì all’aria aperta. Il grigiore causato dall’onnipresente polvere sembrava ancora più cupo nella triste luce mattutina e l’unica fonte di luce era l’immensa pubblicità al neon che andava ad intermittenza sul palazzo di fronte.

_Emigrate o degenerate! A voi la scelta!_

La propaganda del governo che John, come del resto tutti gli altri, sentiva ripetere incessantemente dalla TV, dalle radio, da ogni tipo di pubblicità esistente. Avesse perlomeno potuto scegliere di andarsene! Ma fuggire dalla Terra, sistemarsi su una colonia e viverci aveva un costo che lui, personalmente, non poteva permettersi. Forse se Mary avesse risparmiato i suoi guadagni, invece di sperperarli…

No, anche in quel caso non avrebbe avuto abbastanza soldi per potersi trasferire. Però avrebbe potuto comprare una pecora vera. Non quel surrogato di fili elettrici e meccanismi che era l’animale sul tetto. Una volta, tanto tempo prima, era stato l’orgoglioso proprietario di una pecora reale. La vecchiaia se l’era portata via e, da allora, aveva dovuto fare affidamento su un surrogato elettronico, esattamente identico alla sua. Sebbene la consistenza, i movimenti, lo sguardo e persino l’odore fossero identici a quella reale, lui sapeva che non era così.

Possedere un animale reale era uno _status_. Indicava a tutti che la tua ricchezza era sufficiente a poterti permettere di spendere migliaia di sterline, senza badarvi troppo. Ed era anche il motivo per cui chiedere alle persone se il loro animale fosse genuino, era considerato estremamente scortese. Non si chiedeva e basta. Lo si sapeva, ovviamente, ma non lo si domandava.

La pecora lo accolse con un flebile belato, mentre alcune gocce d’acqua cominciarono a bagnare la superficie del tetto dove pascolava. Il satellite Mangusta aveva previsto al decimillesimo di millimetro che su Londra ci sarebbero state diverse precipitazioni per tutto l’arco della giornata.

_Come se questa fosse una novità_ , sorrise amaramente John, mentre una goccia radioattiva gli colpì la mano.

Si passò una mano tra i capelli, scompigliando il suo color biondo-topo, gli occhi rivolti alla pecora che continuava a brucare tranquillamente. Il cavallo del vicino, invece, trotterellava nel suo recinto. Quando l’uomo si affacciò anche lui sul tetto, John lo salutò. I rapporti erano cordiali, ma nulla di più. Ognuno era troppo chiuso nel proprio guscio di orrore quotidiano per potersi permettere di pensare – o fare della cortesia – al prossimo. Era già tanto che si salutassero alla fin fine.

Il videofono squittì nella sua tasca, distraendolo dai suoi pensieri.

_NSY_.

Forse c’era finalmente del lavoro per lui.

“Watson.”, disse la piatta voce dall’altro capo del videofono.

Pochi secondi dopo l’immagine dell’ispettore Moriarty apparì sullo schermo.

“Ispettore.”

“È già in ritardo stamattina.”

“Non pensavo che la mia presenza fosse richiesta così urgentemente, negli ultimi tempi…”

“Watson,”, tagliò corto Moriarty “lei deve sempre essere presente all’orario che le è richiesto dal suo turno. Non è che i Blade Runner come lei possono fare quello che più gli aggrada. Ci sono delle leggi che vanno rispettate anche da voi. E, comunque, c’è del lavoro.”

Alla parola _lavoro_ John smise di opporre resistenza al suo capo. Di lavoro aveva bisogno. Ne aveva sempre bisogno.

“Che genere di lavoro?”, chiese, già salendo sulla sua aeromobile parcheggiata sul tetto.

“Il solito. Otto Replicanti che devono essere mandati in pensione. Due li ha già fatti fuori Moran.“

“E come mai non si sta occupando anche degli altri?”, chiese John, incuriosito dal fatto che Moran, uno dei migliori Blade Runner di Londra, avesse abbandonato a metà un lavoro.

“Un bastardo di quei droidi, che risponde al nome di Doyle, gli ha piantato una scarica di laser nella schiena.”

John boccheggiò in cerca di ossigeno che sembrava essere stato risucchiato dall’interno dell’abitacolo.

_Se Moran ci ha quasi rimesso la schiena, io potrei rimetterci la vita._

Il richiamo dei soldi, tuttavia, fu più forte. Sei droidi significavano come minimo seimila sterline. E seimila sterline significavano una pecora vera o, forse, addirittura uno struzzo. Aveva sempre desiderato uno struzzo.

“Arrivo immediatamente.”, disse sorridendo, mentre la pioggia velava sempre di più l’aria circostante.

E premette con più forza sull’acceleratore.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.d.A. Ecco a voi il primo capitolo di questo crossover! Non so in quant* di voi conoscano Blade Runner sia come film, sia in versione cartacea (con il suo corretto titolo di “Ma gli androidi sognano pecore elettriche?”), ma è e rimane praticamente il mio film preferito. Da quando ho visto Sherlock, l’idea di un crossover con quest’opera mi è sempre baluginata in testa. Nell’ultimo periodo, complice una bellissima fanart che ha riportato in auge questa mia folle idea, ho deciso di dedicarmici.
> 
> Ho, tuttavia, alcune precisazioni da fare. 
> 
> Innanzitutto mi scuso con Philip K. Dick, autore dell’opera, perché non sarò mai alla sua altezza e lo sto tranciando barbaramente per far posto alla mia personale storia.   
> In secondo luogo mi scuso pure con Ridley Scott perché riciclo forzatamente alcune parti del suo film.
> 
> Inoltre vorrei soffermarmi sul tempo in cui è ambientata.   
> Cominciamo col dire che Dick ha scritto il romanzo nel 1968 e che, nel suo libro, la storia è ambientata nel 1992 che, per lo scrittore, significava il futuro ma, per noi, indicano un’epoca passata. Dunque, quando Scott decise di produrre il film (ed era il 1982), la data “1992” non sembrava più tanto distante, per cui decise arbitrariamente di ambientarlo nel 2019, data che, per lui, indicava un futuro lontano. Poiché, invece, per noi, il 2019 è a un tiro di schioppo, ho deciso, di mia sponte, di ambientarlo nel 2092, data che riprende l’originale del libro.
> 
> Altra modifica: l’originale è ambientato in California, per logiche ragioni questo è ambientato a Londra.
> 
> Altri particolari: nel 1968 Dick inventò (era un visionario all’epoca) cose tipo le videochiamate, con i cosiddetti “videofoni”. A noi paiono ormai cose normali, ma ho deciso comunque di mantenerle intatte perché, altrimenti, si perderebbe lo spirito del racconto. Per di più, generalmente, quasi tutti gli scrittori di fantascienza, vedono il futuro come una devoluzione, dunque potrebbe anche essere logico che, se da una parte la tecnologia è avanzata, dall’altra parte sia rimasta stabile, se non regredita.
> 
> L’introduzione di questo capitolo è l’esatta traduzione dell’introduzione del film del 1982, solo i nomi sono stati cambiati per renderli adatti alla mia fanfiction.
> 
> Un’ultima cosa: io NON conosco il testo in italiano, se non per alcuni termini che sono andata a cercare per rendere la traduzione scorrevole, dunque, molti termini che troverete sono tradotti da me e NON corrispondono, con tutta probabilità, al testo italiano. 
> 
> Ora che ho rotto le bolas a tutt* con queste precisazioni, vi saluto e vi do appuntamento al prossimo capitolo!


	2. On Duty

_Dagli appunti di Sebastian Moran, Blade Runner._

 

Anche il terzo soggetto ha superato il Voigt-Kampff. Se non fosse per la mia decennale esperienza come Blade Runner, direi che questo test sta cominciando a perdere il suo valore. Prima o poi arriverà un droide che lo supererà e dovranno ricostruire un’altra scala su cui basarci per distinguere noi, esseri umani, da loro, macchine. Fortunatamente, l’esperienza che ho accumulato negli anni è ancora sufficiente a permettermi di utilizzare il test con un margine di errore millimetrico. Non per niente posso ancora distinguere un droide alla quarta domanda.

Il quarto soggetto si chiama Arthur Doyle, classificato come speciale. Molto spesso i droidi scelgono una vita da speciali, da reietti. Nessuno che li controlli, nessuno che badi a loro. Si credono furbi, ma non lo sono. Un Blade Runner li troverà sempre, comunque tentino di nascondersi.

__

 

_ Trascrizione dell’interrogatorio con il test di Voigt-Kampff a cui è stato sottoposto Arthur Doyle, il 2 Gennaio 2092. _

__

** Moran: ** _ Prego, si sieda. _

** Doyle: ** _Le dispiace se parlo? Sa, sono nervoso quando vengo sottoposto ai test._

** Moran: ** _Faccia pure. Solo, per favore, non si muova._

** Doyle: ** _Oh, mi scusi. Ho già fatto un test del QI quest’anno, non penso di aver mai fatto uno di questi-_

** Moran: ** _Il tempo di reazione è un fattore indispensabile in questi, perciò la prego di prestare attenzione. Adesso, per favore, risponda alle domande che le porrò il più velocemente possibile._

** Doyle: ** _Come desidera._

** Moran: ** _Due-due-uno B in Montague Place 1._

** Doyle: ** _È l’hotel._

** Moran: ** _Mi scusi?_

** Doyle: ** _Dove vivo._

** Moran: ** _Bel posto?_

** Doyle: ** _Sì, credo di sì. È parte del test quello che mi sta chiedendo?_

** Moran: ** _No, no. Ci stiamo solo riscaldando._

** Doyle: ** _Ah. Nulla di che, allora._

** Moran: ** _Lei è in un deserto e sta camminando sulla sabbia, quando all’improvviso-_

** Doyle: ** _Questo è il test?_

** Moran: ** _Sì. Lei è in un deserto e sta camminando sulla sabbia, quando all’improvviso guarda in basso-_

** Doyle: ** _Quale?_

** Moran: ** _Cosa?_

** Doyle: ** _Quale deserto?_

** Moran: ** _Non fa alcuna differenza quale deserto lei scelga, è completamente ipotetico._

** Doyle: ** _Ma com’è possibile che io ci sia finito?_

** Moran: ** _Forse non ne poteva più della vita in questo inferno, forse voleva solo del tempo da trascorrere da solo, chi lo sa? Guarda in basso e vede una testuggine, Doyle, che cammina lentamente verso di lei._

** Doyle: ** _Testuggine, che cos’è?_

** Moran: ** _Sa cos’è una tartaruga?_

** Doyle: ** _Certamente._

** Moran: ** _Stessa cosa._

** Doyle: ** _Non ho mai visto una vera tartaruga, ma capisco cosa intende._

** Moran: ** _Lei si abbassa verso l’animale e lo gira sulla schiena, Doyle._

** Doyle: ** _È lei che crea queste domande, signor Moran, oppure gliele scrivono?_

** Moran: ** _La testuggine giace sul suo guscio, la pancia esposta al sole bollente del deserto, le zampe che cercano di riportarla in posizione, ma non ci riesce. Non senza il suo aiuto, ma lei non la aiuta._

** Doyle: ** _Che cosa significa che non la aiuto?_

** Moran: ** _Significa che non la aiuta. Perché Doyle? Sono solo domande, Doyle. E, in risposta alla sua domanda, me le scrivono. È un test designato per provocare una risposta emotiva. Continuiamo? Mi descriva in parole semplici solo le belle cose che le vengono in mente riguardo sua… madre._

** Doyle: ** _Mia madre?_

** Moran: ** _Sì._

** Doyle: ** _ Mi lasci parlare di sua madre, invece… _

 

 

“E qui è dove…?”, chiese John, chiudendo la cartelletta che gli aveva passato l’ispettore Moriarty.

“Già.”, commentò freddamente Moriarty.

“Ma come è possibile che avesse una pistola con sé? Non era stato controllato?”

“Il punto, Watson, non è come potesse avere una pistola con sé, ma come, nonostante tutto,sia praticamente riuscito a passare indenne il Voigt-Kampff.”

John guardò attonito il suo superiore. Per un attimo pensò che stesse scherzando, perché non c’erano ancora prove effettive sull’inaffidabilità del test. Il Voigt-Kampff, attraverso una serie di complicatissimi algoritmi matematici, era in grado di analizzare la velocità e la veridicità della risposta emotiva delle persone a delle semplici domande che erano state create apposta.La differenza tra androide e uomo rimaneva, infatti, non nell’aspetto esteriore – dato che, ormai, erano identici in tutto e per tutto, ma nella capacità di mostrare empatia nei confronti delle altre creature viventi. I sentimenti. Quella era l’unico punto d’appiglio rimasto che divideva la macchina dall’uomo, l’acciaio dalla carne. Il problema principale, tuttavia, risiedeva nel fatto che le nuove generazioni di Nexus 6 stavano diventando sempre più sofisticate e che il Voigt-Kampff sarebbe presto diventato antiquato. 

Questo significava che il lavoro di John, per tutto il periodo in cui un nuovo e più preciso test non fosse stato creato, sarebbe diventato un inferno, dato che i Blade Runner avrebbero dovuto basarsi solo sulla loro esperienza per distinguere un androide da un essere umano. Certo, lui – come, del resto, Moran – era un ottimo cacciatore e, fino a quel momento, non aveva mai pensato che il giorno in cui un androide sarebbe stato in grado di superare il test sarebbe giunto nel momento in cui lui era ancora in vita.

“A passare indenne?”, tentennò, rivolgendosi a Moriarty.

“Sì, Watson. Ieri sera, mentre veniva portato all’ospedale, Moran mi ha chiamato per avvisarmi di quello che gli era accaduto, ma ha anche aggiunto che, se Doyle non fosse stato così nervoso ed agitato per tutta la durata del test, probabilmente sarebbe riuscito a farla franca. La decennale esperienza di Moran come cacciatore l’ha fatto subito sospettare che quell’uomo fosse un droide, ma la macchina per il Voigt-Kampff ha registrato reazioni quasi del tutto identiche a quelle umane. È stata la voce a tradirlo, dato che non sapeva esattamente che risposte dare. Ma il corpo, quello ha reagito alla perfezione. Con lui ci è andata bene.”

“Non la seguo.”, scosse la testa John “In che senso ‘ci è andata bene’? Moran è in ospedale con la schiena fuori uso, non mi sembra che-“

“Intendo, Watson,”, lo interruppe l’ispettore “che in questo caso siamo comunque riusciti a capire la sua natura di androide, sebbene questo ci sia costato il nostro migliore elemento. Quindi mi chiedo: saremo altrettanto fortunati con gli altri cinque che dobbiamo mandare in pensione? Che cosa succederebbe se non riuscissimo a riconoscerli? Doyle è riuscito a piantare una scarica laser nella schiena di Moran e mi preoccupa sapere che gli altri potrebbero essere molto più pericolosi. E che potrebbero fregarci.”

“Ho esperienza anch’io nel campo.”, puntualizzò John che si sentiva sempre un po’ denigrato da Moriarty “O ci stiamo già dimenticando di quei droidi che ho mandato in pensione? Forse non mi considera abbastanza qualificato per il lavoro?”

“Watson, consideravo Moran più che qualificato per il lavoro e guardi com’è finito. Lei è, dopotutto, la seconda scelta. Non che non mi fidi o che non creda nelle sue capacità, ma vorrei evitare _errori_. Sa, il comitato etico non ce la farebbe passare liscia nel caso in cui, per sbaglio, uno di quelli ci sfuggisse. O se, sempre per sbaglio, pensionassimo un umano, perché il test ha fallito.”

John sapeva che il comitato etico era un problema da non sottovalutare. Principalmente si occupava di trivialità, tipo la regolamentazione del possesso di animali elettrici, o decidere i compiti da assegnare agli androidi nelle colonie Extra-Terra. Ultimamente, tuttavia, il comitato aveva cominciato ad occuparsi di questioni più salienti, seguendo una certa moda che si era insinuata serpeggiando nelle coscienze di molti, come quella di sua moglie: che gli androidi fossero esseri senzienti e che, dunque, dovessero possedere gli stessi identici diritti degli esseri umani.

_Cazzate_ , pensava John, _come si può paragonare un ammasso di circuiti elettrici senza sentimenti alla sfaccettata varietà della natura umana? Macchine con gli stessi diritti degli uomini. Follia._

Dall’altra parte, in compenso, il comitato etico era ancora formato da membri dalla mano ferma che erano pronti all’utilizzo di qualsiasi mezzo per evitare che un solo droide, come stabilito dalla legge, rimanesse in vita per più di un paio di settimane dal suo arrivo sulla terra.

Così John – e con lui l’intera Scotland Yard – si trovava in mezzo a due fuochi incrociati: il primo che li avrebbe smontati nel caso in cui avessero per sbaglio ucciso un umano, provando così la incorrettezza del Voigt-Kampff e, di conseguenza, l’indistinguibilità tra le due entità; il secondo che li avrebbe sbranati qualora anche un androide di infimo valore fosse sfuggito al loro controllo. 

E se il Voigt-Kampff non era più affidabile, i due scenari – un tempo inimmaginabili – si stavano terribilmente avvicinando al divenire realtà.

“Come dovrei intervenire?”, domandò John “Di sicuro c’è da pensionare immediatamente quel Doyle- “

“No.”, riprese Moriarty, gelido.

“Come?”

“Comprendo anche io, ovviamente, la necessità di mandare in pensione Doyle nel più breve tempo possibile. Entro domani vorrei che il problema fosse risolto. Tuttavia, la priorità ora risiede nel verificare la completa affidabilità del Voigt-Kampff. Senza la certezza che il test sia ancora valido, non potrei darle l’autorizzazione a cacciare, Watson.”

“Dunque, quale sarebbe la soluzione, secondo lei?”, gli si rivolse John, leggermente spazientito “Dovrei forse inventare io un nuovo test?”

“Non sia ridicolo, Watson. Non le chiederei mai una cosa così stupida.”, disse l’ispettore con un sorrisetto ironico “Piuttosto: le ho fissato un appuntamento con il presidente della Holmes Corporation.”

“ _Quella_ Holmes Corporation?”

“Ne conosce forse altre?”

“No, ovviamente. Mi stupivo che fosse riuscito a contattarli.”, dichiarò John, decisamente stupefatto.

Contattare la Holmes Corporation e, specialmente, il suo presidente era un impresa impossibile. L’uomo, infatti, era internazionalmente conosciuto per il suo totale distaccamento dalla vita pubblica e per il suo rifiuto completo di avere un qualsiasi rapporto con l’esterno, se non in rare apparizioni televisive per pubblicizzare i suoi prodotti. Comunque, un genio assoluto. L’uomo che aveva trasformato una piccola azienda nel più grande colosso per la produzione di androidi sulla Terra, l’uomo che aveva trasformato i banali robot in androidi, l’uomo che aveva reso possibile la nascita dei Nexus 6. Si vociferava anche che fosse il suo cervello – per la precisione, la riproduzione dello stesso attraverso circuiti elettronici – la base per gli ultimi modelli di Nexus 6 messi in produzione. Le macchine perfette, quelle che, secondo il loro creatore, sarebbero state completamente indistinguibili dagli esseri umani.

“Il signor Holmes è egualmente preoccupato di questa deriva violenta delle sue creazioni.”, sottolineò Moriarty “Per questa ragione si è offerto di aprire, in via del tutto eccezionale, la sua azienda a noi, perché potessimo testare se il test di Voigt-Kampff sia ancora valido, anche sui modelli di ultima generazione. È nel suo interesse di imprenditore, da qui la sua disponibilità.” 

“Capisco.”, disse un John poco convinto “Quindi cosa offre?”

“Specificamente? Un gruppo di nove individui, alcuni saranno androidi, altri esseri umani. Non le verrà comunicato né il numero degli uni e degli altri, né qualsiasi altra informazione che potrebbe permetterle di distinguerli. Dovrà basarsi esclusivamente sulla sua abilità e sul Voigt-Kampff. Dovesse risultare in errore anche una sola volta, saremo costretti a sospendere l’operazione di cattura. E questo sarebbe deleterio per l’immagine sia del dipartimento, sia di voi Blade Runner, perciò la prego di fare un buon lavoro.”

_Come se avessi sempre svolto male il mio lavoro_ , John lamentò tra sé e sé. 

“Le posso assicurare che ne rimarrà soddisfatto.”, rispose in tono velatamente acido “I file per gli altri droidi da mandare in pensione? Così, magari, comincio a dar loro un’occhiata mentre mi dirigo alla Holmes Corporation?”

“Li avrà al suo ritorno.”, concluse Moriarty, senza possibilità di replica.

John girò di scatto, scoccando un’ultima occhiata all’ispettore. Che si fossero mal sopportati fin dal primo giorno in cui avevano lavorato insieme era noto a tutti, ma ultimamente la situazione si stava facendo sempre più tesa. John si chiese se fosse, in qualche modo, colpa sua. Forse il fatto che trovasse la sua vita sempre più banale e ripetitiva, forse le polveri che gli stavano mangiando lentamente il cervello, forse un lavoro in cui le difficoltà erano sempre crescenti lo portavano a cercare lo scontro con chiunque gli fosse accanto. In primis, Mary; Moriarty poi. 

Si diresse verso la sua aeromobile, mentre un diluvio di gocce radioattive lo colpì con violenza inaudita. Entrato in macchina, il videofono installato sul cruscotto s’illuminò immediatamente. La faccia di Sebastian Moran gli apparve davanti.

“John.”, salutò piattamente il Blade Runner sdraiato nel suo letto d’ospedale.

“Sebastian.”

“Moriarty mi ha riferito che il bastardo è stato assegnato a te.”

John annuì in risposta.

“Quel figlio di puttana. Mi ha preso completamente di sorpresa, cazzo. E adesso sono bloccato su questo stramaledetto letto.”

“Mi spiace, Sebastian.”

“Sta’ attento con quello. Non voglio ritrovarmi con un compagno di stanza.”, sorrise amaramente Sebastian “O peggio.”

“Mi mandano alla Holmes Corporation. Devo testare se il Voigt-Kampff funzioni ancora.”

“Bel casino pure quello. Se non avessi dieci anni come cacciatore alle spalle e avessi dato retta a quella fottutissima macchina, lo avrei persino lasciato andare.”

“Era solo la prima domanda, Seb…”, concesse John.

“Già. Quelli più difficili li becco alla quarta con il Voigt. Speriamo comunque che il test vada bene. Altrimenti siamo fottuti.”

“Come se non lo fossimo già.”, ridacchiò malinconico John “Riprenditi presto.”

“E tu fa’ fuori quei sei droidi. Ovunque essi si nascondano.”

Moran chiuse la videochiamata non appena pronunciate le ultime parole. Avevano lavorato insieme un paio di volte lui e Sebastian, si stimavano e rispettavano a vicenda, ma erano dei lupi solitari. Se potevano, lavoravano in solitudine. Comunque preferiva Moran a Moriarty. E questo, considerato il carattere del primo, la diceva lunga su quanto non riuscisse a sopportare il suo capo.

Inserì l’indirizzo della Holmes Corporation nel computer di bordo e vi si diresse.

_ Così, per una volta, si convincerà che so fare il mio lavoro. È impossibile che mi sfugga un droide. Impossibile. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.d.A:  
>  1)Il riferimento al 221b non penso ci sia necessità di spiegarlo. Montague Place, invece, è il primo posto in cui è vissuto Arthur Conan Doyle quando si è trasferito a Londra.
> 
> Il dialogo tra Sebastian Moran e Doyle è (più o meno) la trascrizione esatta di quello che avviene nel film di Scott tra il poliziotto e Leon.
> 
> Per il resto, vorrei ringraziare tutt* quell* che stanno seguendo questa piccola storia e che la stanno apprezzando anche se siamo solo al secondo capitolo. Ma, soprattutto, vorrei ringraziare (come mio solito) Ida che mi sopporta in ogni capitolo che scrivo e in ogni idea folle che mi viene in mente ( e mi incita, persino!)! Senza di te, sappilo, non saprei proprio come fare!


	3. The Holmes Corporation

“È questo il posto?”

“Sì, è questo.”

“Hai controllato bene come ti avevo detto?”

“Ho fatto tutto come mi avevi chiesto. Sono stata attenta. Te lo avevo promesso.”

“Quindi non ci vive nessuno, oltre a- ?”

“Nessuno.”

“Abbiamo fatto un buon lavoro.”

“Già. Non è stato facile.”

“Però ce la siamo cavata. Ci siamo riusciti.”

“Non è ancora finita, lo sai.”

“Non sarà mai finita.”

L’uomo prese la mano della donna accanto a lui e insieme alzarono gli occhi verso l’edificio fatiscente che s’intravedeva attraverso la grigia cascata di pioggia che rendeva tutto simile ad un acquerello sbiadito. Il rumore delle aeromobili nel cielo sovrastante era ovattato dal continuo scrosciare dell’acqua che non accennava a smettere e persino le loro voci perdevano d’intensità in quell’incessante ticchettio, tanto che, nonostante la loro vicinanza, erano costretti ad urlare per capirsi.

La ragazza aveva i capelli completamente inzuppati, le ciocche castane che si attaccavano indistintamente ai suoi vestiti, rendendola un tutt’uno con essi. A fatica scostò l’ennesima ciocca dagli occhi, lanciando un’occhiata di sottecchi all’uomo che le stava accanto.

Al contrario di lei, egli sembrava totalmente indifferente all’acqua che gli cadeva addosso a secchiate. I capelli, seppur bagnati, erano perfettamente in ordine, eccezion fatta per un unico ciuffo ribelle arrotolato sul lato sinistro della fronte; gli occhi immobili, fissi sul blocco di appartamenti che aveva di fronte. Strinse con più forza la mano della donna, accarezzandole dolcemente le dita.

“Se sei sicura di quello che mi hai appena detto, è la soluzione perfetta.”

“Mi continui a credere idiota? Perché mi sembra di averti appena dimostrato di non esserlo. Ho fatto tutto quello che mi hai chiesto, come mi hai chiesto. Non riesco a capire perché ti ostini a pensare che non sia in grado di cavarmela da sola.”

L’uomo la guardò di traverso, ma infine si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso.

“È solo che mi preoccupo per te. Per noi.”

“Ed io ti capisco, ma dovresti fidarti un po’ più di me. Del resto siamo gli stessi, io e te.”

“Non propriamente.”

La donna gli lanciò un occhiataccia e sbuffò pesantemente. Sapeva bene che quello che lui aveva appena detto era la pura verità, ma odiava sentirselo ripetere. Odiava sentirsi considerata diversa persino dalla persona con cui aveva deciso di condividere gioie e dolori. Ovviamente, sapeva anche che lui non lo faceva apposta. L’educazione che aveva ricevuto lo portava automaticamente a rispondere in quel modo. Non poteva biasimarlo, ma, al tempo stesso, non poteva neanche fingere che non le importasse nulla.

“Sei sempre così crudele.”

Lui sembrò perdersi un attimo in quelle parole, prima di rispondere, confuso:

“Scusa.”

Lei gli rivolse un timido sorriso a cui lui rispose con uno sguardo pieno di comprensione, sollevando la mano per accarezzarle la testa e darle un bacio sulla fronte.

“Adesso è ora che il piano cominci a prendere il suo corso. Sei pronta?”

La ragazza annuì con fermezza, voltò le spalle all’uomo e si diresse verso l’androne dell’edificio semi abbandonato. A metà strada, però, si fermò e girò per una frazione di secondo la testa verso l’uomo che lentamente scompariva sotto il continuo scrosciare della pioggia, urlando:

“Vedi, se vuoi ci riesci ad essere gentile quando lo desideri, John.”

Fortunatamente, lei non sentì mai la risposta che l’uomo mormorò sottovoce.

Egli continuò a camminare imperterrito, consapevole che tutto quello che stava facendo era un rischio. Un rischio che era ben disposto a correre. Per sopravvivere. Al costo di sacrificare anche lei. Un sorriso amaro gli velò il volto, mentre una goccia radioattiva gli scese lungo il collo, giù nella schiena.

\---------------------------- oOoOo ----------------------------

 

Il Diogenes Palace si trovava alla periferia sud-ovest di Londra. L’aeromobile di John sorvolò il quartiere e lui poté osservare le luci sfocate provenienti dai palazzi semi-disabitati sottostanti. Il colore arancione-neon, amplificato in un caleidoscopio di colori dalle gocce di pioggia, dava all’aria un’atmosfera malaticcia che John era abituato a sopportare, ma che cominciava a tollerare sempre di meno.

Un’altra aeromobile della polizia lo sorpassò, mentre un intero grattacielo di fronte ai suoi occhi s’illuminò di candida luce e la voce melliflua di una signorina buonasera propagandava la solita pubblicità governativa.

_Una nuova vita ti aspetta nelle colonie Extra-Terra. La possibilità di ricominciare nella terra dorata di opportunità e avventura. Una nuova vita ti aspetta nelle colonie Extra-Terra. La possibilità di ricominciare in un Eldorado di opportunità e avventura. Un nuovo clima, strutture ricreative… 1_

Per un attimo gli occhi di John caddero sul viso perfetto della ragazza sullo schermo. La pelle bianca, diafana, priva del benché minimo difetto che potesse classificarla come umana: un ologramma creato per attrarre le menti più deboli. Persino la voce era modulata in modo che suonasse invitante, cosicché l’ascoltatore sprovveduto si sarebbe sorbito – e avrebbe, dunque, comprato – ogni tipo di prodotto reclamizzato, fosse esso le colonie marziane o gli ultimi calzoni piombati di Deckard2.

Era semplice, del resto, manipolare il pensiero di un individuo. Per questo, come Blade Runner, aveva l’ordine imperativo di non distrarsi mai, di non lasciare che la sua mente cadesse lentamente nell’oblio. Distogliendo lo sguardo dal video pubblicitario, che ora decantava un nuovo tipo di automobile, si concentrò nuovamente sul suo compito.

Il palazzo della Holmes Corporation gli apparve davanti in tutta la sua magnificenza: una piramide tronca che si stagliava imponente anche sotto il perpetuo diluvio, le luci gialle dei suoi centinaia di piani che rischiaravano a giorno il tempo plumbeo in un raggio di qualche centinaia di metri, le pareti nero lucido su cui scorrevano cascate d’acqua piovana.

Era un mostro che concentrava tutta l’attenzione su di sé. I grattacieli che lo circondavano, sebbene di dimensioni rilevanti, impallidivano al confronto e quell’edificio pareva l’unica parte conclusa di un immenso plastico distrutto da un bambino troppo cresciuto. Una piramide che, nei seppur rari giorni limpidi, si poteva scorgere per tutta Londra. Una piramide da cui la famiglia Holmes allungava i suoi tentacoli su tutta la città e, probabilmente, su tutto il pianeta.

Due aeromobili si accostarono a quella di John, facendolo fermare.

“Identificarsi, prego.”, disse un vigilante con la barba di un colore rossastro e due fessure nere al posto degli occhi.

John, nonostante fosse un Blade Runner con esperienze ben più traumatiche alle spalle, rimase decisamente attonito dalla mancanza di espressività dell’uomo. Se non fosse stato assolutamente certo dell’impossibilità di impiegare forza di lavoro androide sulla terra, ne avrebbe sicuramente dedotto che quell’essere di fronte a lui fosse una macchina.

“John Watson, Blade Runner. Sono atteso dal signor Holmes.”, disse, sforzandosi di sembrare risoluto.

L’uomo gli diede un’occhiata veloce, poi si girò verso il monitor della sua aeromobile.

“Signor Holmes, il Blade Runner è arrivato.”

“Lo faccia passare.”, rispose una voce piatta che John, per una qualche ragione, paragonò immediatamente a quella di Moriarty.

La guardia gli fece cenno di proseguire prima di allontanarsi velocemente.

In pochi secondi raggiunse l’edificio centrale, dove un pannello luminoso gli indicò la posizione in cui poter parcheggiare il suo veicolo. Adagiò con delicatezza la sua aeromobile nel posto indicato, poi uscì dall’abitacolo.

La prima cosa che lo colpì fu che, benché il diluvio non accennasse a smettere, su quel tetto non cadeva neanche una goccia d’acqua. Automaticamente alzò lo sguardo al cielo e notò che la pioggia sembrava arrestarsi a circa un metro al di sopra della sua testa. Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, come per capacitarsi di un tale miracolo.

“È uno scudo meteorologico.”, disse una voce poco distante.

John si girò e guardò verso la direzione da cui proveniva.

Un uomo dal capelli ricci di color nero corvino lo stava osservando con una certa curiosità.

“Dalla sua espressione ne deduco che non ne aveva mai visto uno.”, continuò l’uomo, avvicinandosi sempre di più verso John.

Man mano che la distanza tra loro due si riduceva, la figura assumeva contorni sempre più delineati. Ad occhio e croce era un uomo sulla trentina, con una pelle di un colore talmente bianco da parere irreale. Indossava un elegante completo nero – probabilmente fatto su misura – con i pantaloni leggermente aderenti; al di sotto della giacca di vellutino, portava una camicia bianca i cui due bottoni superiori erano lasciati incurantemente aperti, esponendo così la pelle diafana sottostante. Sul colletto portava un monogramma con la lettera ‘H’.

Quando fu a pochi centimetri di distanza da John, l’uomo tese la mano per stringere quella del Blade Runner. Lunghe dita sottili s’incontrarono con quelle ruvide e callose di John; e un paio di curiosi occhi azzurro ghiaccio osservarono John da dietro i ricci neri. John si sentì stranamente a disagio.

“Sherlock Holmes.”, si presentò l’uomo “La stavo aspettando.”

“Buongiorno, signor Holmes.”, rispose cortesemente John.

In quel momento John si trovava in uno stato particolarmente confuso. Quell’uomo di fronte a lui si era presentato come Holmes, ma la sua voce non corrispondeva a quella dell’uomo che aveva sentito parlare nel videofono con la guardia. Quello che gli stava davanti, infatti, aveva una voce più profonda, quasi baritonale; l’altro, invece, aveva una voce più acuta e, in un senso che John non sapeva bene come definire, serpentina.

“Io sono John-“, continuò, senza però riuscire a concludere la frase.

“John Watson, Blade Runner. È ovvio chi lei sia, dato che la stavamo aspettando.”, rispose Sherlock Holmes, con una certa saccenteria “Il presidente della Holmes Corporation è _ansioso_ d’incontrarla.”

“Io un po’ meno.”, rispose John senza remore “Non è stata mia l’idea di venire qui.”

“L’ispettore Moriarty me lo ha spiegato al telefono. Mi segua, prego. Da questa parte.”

Dopo pochi passi in silenzio, John sentì la necessità di porre la sua domanda.

“Lei, dunque, non è il presidente?”

“Che assurdità. Certo che non lo sono.”, sbuffò l’uomo, evidentemente scocciato dalla questione “Ma non legge i giornali lei? Non guarda la televisione?”

“Non ne ho il tempo, dato il lavoro che faccio.”, ammise candidamente John “E perché le interessa sapere se io legga i giornali o guardi la televisione?”

“Perché altrimenti non si spiegherebbe il motivo per cui non conosca l’aspetto del presidente e il motivo per cui, basandosi semplicemente sul mio cognome, abbia erroneamente dedotto che io fossi il presidente, nonostante il suo cervello le suggerisse che quella non fosse la soluzione corretta, dato che la mia voce non corrisponde a quella che ha udito nel videofono del vigilante.”

John rimase ammutolito, incapace di rispondere a quell’affermazione che rispecchiava alla perfezione quello che stava pensando. Cercando di non dare a vedere il suo stupore, chiese:

“Perciò lei sarebbe?”

“Il fratello. Il presidente della Holmes Corporation, Mycroft, è mio fratello maggiore.”

“Non sapevo che il presidente avesse un fratello.”

“Fino a poco fa non sapeva neanche quale fosse il suo nome, se è per questo.”, e fece un sorrisetto denigratorio “Per sua informazione, comunque, sono rientrato da poco sulla Terra, solo da un paio di mesi, e mio fratello – e mi trova d’accordo su questo punto – ritiene che non sia necessario che io possieda un’immagine pubblica, poiché non m’interesso granché del destino dell’azienda. Svolgo solo piccole mansioni all’interno del palazzo.”

“Capisco.”, rispose John che, tuttavia, rimaneva piuttosto confuso.

Appena misero piede all’interno dell’edificio, un gufo volò verso di loro per appoggiarsi su un trespolo alle loro spalle. John non riuscì a trattenere il suo stupore.

“È un gufo!”, esclamò.

“Il suo spirito d’osservazione è davvero notevole.”, puntualizzò Sherlock.

“È artificiale, vero?”

“Cosa glielo fa pensare?”

“I gufi sono tutti estinti. Sono state una delle prime specie di uccelli ad estinguersi dopo l’Ultima Guerra Mondiale. Non ne è rimasto più uno.”

“E su quale fonte si basano le sue informazioni?”

“Mah…”, rispose John, sempre più perplesso dall’uomo che aveva accanto “…ci sono moltissimi studi scientifici che lo sostengono, articoli, ricerche che testimoniano la loro totale estinzione.”

“Quindi, in realtà, lei non ha prove della loro effettiva scomparsa, giusto?”, incalzò Sherlock.

“Prove materiali, intende?”

“Intendo dire se lei ha mai avuto la conferma di quelle affermazioni, se lei può effettivamente sostenere, alla luce delle sue conoscenze, che i gufi, come altri volatili, siano effettivamente estinti.”

“Suppongo di no. Suppongo che non potrei mai esserne certo al cento per cento.”, ammise John, grattandosi la fronte come per cercare di dipanare i dubbi che si stavano ammassando nella sua testa.

“Come già avvenuto in precedenza, dunque, sono spiacente di informarla dell’incorrettezza della sua deduzione, signor Watson. Quello che vede su quel trespolo è un gufo vero.”

John strabuzzò gli occhi.

_Un gufo vero,_ pensò tra sé e sé, _non è possibile_.

“Le garantisco che è così.”, disse una voce che proveniva dall’altro capo della stanza.

Un rumore ritmico di passi echeggiò all’interno della stanza semivuota e un uomo apparì nella penombra. Non appena fece il suo ingresso nella visuale di John, l’uomo lanciò un fischio acuto e il gufo, in tutto il suo splendore di ali dorate e piumaggio arruffato, si alzò in volo verso la figura per poi atterrare dolcemente sul suo braccio.

“Uno dei pochi gufi rimasti.”, continuò l’uomo.

Mosso un altro passo nella stanza, una fioca luce bianca rischiarò l’ambiente, mostrando finalmente le fattezze dell’individuo. All’apparenza era un uomo di circa quarant’anni, ma, come John notò, poteva benissimo averne trenta o cinquanta. Portava un completo gessato – anch’esso, come quello del fratello, fatto su misura – di un color grigio canna di fucile, una camicia bianca e una cravatta borgogna. I capelli, di un colore castano ramato, erano pettinati in modo ordinato con una riga laterale; gli occhi, piccoli ed espressivi, erano di un colore indefinito. Sulla tasca della giacca, le due lettere del monogramma: ‘MH’.

“Benvenuto, signor Watson.”, disse l’uomo, senza, però, fare cenno di voler stringere la mano a John “Io sono Mycroft Holmes, presidente unico della Holmes Corporation. La stavo aspettando con impazienza.”

John lanciò un’occhiata al gufo che se ne stava docilmente sul braccio destro dell’uomo e girava la sua testa ruotandola di centottanta gradi a destra e a sinistra, squadrandolo con i suoi occhi enormi.

“Viene da una riserva in Canada, nel caso se lo stesse chiedendo.”, disse Mycroft Holmes “Lo hanno trovato un paio di mesi fa e ce ne è stato fatto dono dal governo canadese.”

John si ritrovò a pensare che Mycroft Holmes dovesse avere un potere immenso se, addirittura, un governo straniero gli faceva dono di un animale vero. Per giunta di un gufo.

“Per curiosità”, domandò John “quale sarebbe il suo prezzo se fosse venduto al pubblico?”

“Trentamila sterline.”

John rimase a bocca spalancata. Per guadagnare una cifra simile avrebbe dovuto mandare in pensione una trentina di androidi del modello Nexus 6 tutti insieme, il che, considerando che raramente riusciva a farsi assegnare più di due pensionamenti al mese, era matematicamente impossibile. Questo lavoro, grazie alla disgrazia di Moran, era l’occasione più succulenta che gli fosse capitata da quattro mesi a questa parte. 

“Una cifra di un certo spessore.”, balbettò incoerentemente.

“Una cifra corretta, vista e considerata la sua unicità.”, riprese Mycroft.

“Indubbiamente.”, fu il commento del fratello.

“Ma passando al motivo della sua visita…”, soggiunse il presidente della Holmes Corporation “…lei è qui per testare la validità del VK, giusto?”

“Il mio superiore, l’ispettore Moriarty, ritiene che sia necessario, poiché sembra che alcuni androidi potrebbero superarlo indenni.”

“Seriamente?”, interruppe Sherlock “Mi era parso che il Voigt-Kampff fosse incontestabilmente corretto.”

John si girò verso il moro e lo osservò con attenzione. Gli occhi azzurri di Sherlock erano fissi su di lui e sembravano essere intenti in un analisi di tutta la sua esistenza. Per un decimo di secondo nella mente di John si affacciò l’idea che il minore dei fratelli Holmes potesse essere una macchina, un androide. La scartò immediatamente, scuotendo la testa.

“Lei ha certamente ragione.”, proseguì John  “Ma se si rivelasse inaffidabile-”

“Questo significa che dovremmo interrompere immediatamente la produzione di tutti i Nexus 6. Non possiamo certo permetterci che degli esseri umani vengano pensionati per sbaglio, perché indistinguibili dai nostri modelli.”, tagliò corto il presidente.

“Corretto.”

“È per questo che ho deciso di collaborare liberamente. Provare che il Voigt-Kampff sia ancora valido è una priorità per tutti.”

_Sì_ , pensò amaramente John, _una priorità per lo sviluppo della tua industria. Se dovessimo costringerla a sospendere tutta la produzione, il danno economico per lei, signor Holmes, sarebbe immenso_.

“Abbiamo preparato una stanza dove lei può effettuare il suo test, signor Watson.”, spiegò Sherlock “Venga da questa parte, prego.”

Ancora una volta John si ritrovò a seguire il minore dei fratelli Holmes attraverso uno stretto corridoio malamente illuminato che si allargava progressivamente, fino a condurre ad una piccola stanza dalla colorazione asettica. All’interno vi era sistemato un tavolo d’acciaio e vetro, ai lati opposti del quale erano posizionate due sedie di plastica.

John vi entrò e appoggiò la valigetta contenente la macchina per la somministrazione del test. Sherlock lo seguì e si mise silenziosamente in un angolo della stanza.

“Potete far entrare il primo candidato.”, disse John, finendo di montare l’ultimo pezzo dell’analizzatore.

“Vorrei assistere.”, intervenne Sherlock “È possibile? Non ho mai assistito ad un test dell’empatia. Se assistessi non altererei i risultati, giusto?”

“No, i risultati non subirebbero alcuna alterazione.”, lo rassicurò John “Quindi, se vuole, può rimanere come spettatore.”

Sherlock guardò curiosamente l’apparecchiatura.

“Cosa fa di preciso?”

“Questo…”, cominciò John, mostrandogli un disco adesivo piatto dal quale pendevano dei fili “…misura la dilatazione primaria dei capillari nell’area facciale. Sappiamo che si tratta di una risposta autonoma primaria, che viene comunemente definita-“

“ _Arrossire_ o _vergognarsi_. Ovviamente non la si può controllare volontariamente, come invece succede per altre funzioni vitali, quali la conduttività della cute, la respirazione, la frequenza cardiaca. Un androide può controllare queste attività, ma non quelle involontarie quali, per l’appunto, l’arrossire.”, sentenziò Sherlock.

“Mi sembra che lei sia piuttosto informato su queste-“, proseguì John.

“Mero studio. Mio fratello ci teneva che sapessi come si svolgesse il processo produttivo e, dunque, quali fossero le caratteristiche peculiari delle nostre macchine.”

“Capisco.”, disse John, inarcando tuttavia un sopracciglio.

“E questo?”, riprese Sherlock, indicando un’altra parte della strumentazione.

“Questo…”, e John indicò una torcia elettrica, sottile come una matita “…registra le fluttuazioni di tensione dei muscoli oculari. Simultaneamente al fenomeno dell’arrossire si può notare un minuscolo, ma misurabile, movimento dei-“

“Anche queste, ovviamente, non rilevabile negli androidi.”

“Precisamente. Perlomeno, non innescate dalle domande-stimolo, no. Anche se da un punto di vista biologico ci sono. Potenzialmente parlando.”

“Logicamente.”, continuò Sherlock “La Holmes Corporation crea macchine il più vicino possibile all’ideale umano, perché queste svolgano esattamente le stesse funzioni – e abbiano le stesse reazioni – che ci si aspetterebbe da un essere umano. È lo scopo dell’azienda ricreare tutte le potenziali sfaccettature del corpo umano.”

“Ci sono altre varianti nello schema.”, aggiunse John, a cui stava cominciando a infastidire il comportamento sempre più saccente dell’uomo “Per esempio, il Voigt-Kampff è inutile, se non ci si mette l’esperienza.”

“Come in tutte le cose, del resto.”

John annuì.

“Mi sottoponga al test.”, propose Sherlock.

“Cosa?”, chiese John, perplesso.

“Mi ha capito perfettamente, signor Watson. Le ho chiesto di sottopormi al test.”

“Perché dovrei?”

“Perché io sono il primo soggetto.”, affermò Sherlock, le labbra incurvate in un sorriso asciutto “Potrei essere un androide. O potrei essere un umano. A lei la scelta. Il diritto di vita o di morte su di me. Mi dimostri che il test è ancora valido, che la sua tanto millantata esperienza costituisca un vantaggio.”

Detto ciò, Sherlock si sedette sulla sedia di fronte a John, accavallò le gambe, appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo e guardò il Blade Runner fisso negli occhi.

John si trovò costretto a distogliere lo sguardo.

“Bene.”, concluse “Cominciamo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.d.A.
> 
> 1) Ciò che dice l’annunciatrice è ripreso esattamente da quello che dice l’annunciatrice sullo schermo gigante nel film.  
> 2) Deckard è il cognome del protagonista del libro/film. 
> 
> Volevo ringraziare tutte le persone che stanno seguendo questa fanfic! È un lavoro molto particolare riuscire a far quadrare tutto, per cui vi ringrazio davvero per il vostro sostegno! E ringrazio, ovviamente, [Ida](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IdaC91/pseuds/IdaC91) che (al momento) si sta sorbendo idee folli sul possibile finale di questa storia e che, invece di fermarmi, mi incita a proseguire sulla mia strada. Comunque non preoccupatevi, al finale manca ancora tantissimo! Per ora spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto!


	4. Special

J.R. Isidore stava tornando a casa dopo un estenuante turno alla Holmes Corporation.

Da due anni lavorava per la più grande industria produttrice di androidi sull’intero pianeta e ne era decisamente soddisfatto, soprattutto perché lui era uno speciale. E gli speciali, considerati esseri umani inferiori, non avevano lavori così importanti. Il massimo che si potevano permettere, forse, era di essere degli spazzini.

Lui era stato classificato come ‘speciale’ soltanto cinque anni prima quando, sottoposto al suo annuale test per il controllo del QI, si era dimostrato ben inferiore alla norma. Le particelle di polvere radioattiva ne avevano scombussolato la genetica ed ora si ritrovava con un cervello funzionante a sprazzi. Da allora, per un anno intero, la sua vita era stata una spirale discendente verso un nero pozzo di cui non s’intravedeva la fine. Aveva perso il lavoro, aveva perso la moglie (chi sano di mente, del resto, voleva rimanere con un uomo a metà? Non poteva biasimarla per la sua decisione), aveva perso, infine, la casa.

Poi, con un briciolo di fortuna, era riuscito a trovare un lavoro di infima qualità come piccolo riparatore di animali elettrici presso un minuscolo negozietto in uno dei quartieri più malfamati della città. Non era di certo ciò che aveva desiderato fare nella vita ma, nelle sue condizioni, era stata una salvezza. Con un po’ di tenacia era persino riuscito a trovare un palazzo completamente vuoto dove potersi sistemare e dedicarsi alle sue piccole creazioni.

Per una coincidenza altrettanto fortuita, inoltre, la sua vita aveva preso una direzione migliore circa due anni prima.

Due anni prima il suo datore di lavoro lo aveva mandato a ritirare alcune componenti elettroniche per la riparazione degli animali da un piccolo fornitore. Dato che, come speciale, veniva considerato inaffidabile, quello non era uno dei compiti che gli veniva solitamente affidato. Però, per una serie di coincidenze, quel giorno il suo collega non era stato disponibile. Dunque era toccato a lui.

Dopo essere giunto nel negozio del fornitore e mentre aspettava che quest’ultimo recuperasse i pezzi che gli servivano nel magazzino, si era messo ad osservare un piccolo scoiattolo che correva su una minuscola ruota all’interno di una gabbietta. Il poverino si continuava a bloccare dopo tre giri di ruota, seguendo uno schema troppo ciclico perché fosse uno scoiattolo reale. Infatti, sebbene fosse uno speciale, era ancora perfettamente in grado di distinguere le macchine dagli esseri viventi.

Con delicatezza lo aveva estratto dalla gabbia in cui era rinchiuso e, con altrettanta cura, lo aveva adagiato sul bancone e aveva recuperato un paio di strumenti dall’espositore al suo fianco. Con piccoli, esperti movimenti aveva immediatamente individuato il tasto di spegnimento e, dopo averlo spento, lo aveva aperto per riparare il problema che aveva già individuato.

Proprio in quell’istante era entrato un cliente e lui, impaurito, aveva colpevolmente interrotto la sua operazione, nascondendo il corpo del reato dietro alla schiena.

“Buongiorno.”, aveva detto l’uomo appena entrato “Dov’è il signor Wilkins?”

“È-è-è-è nel retro a-a-a-a cercare un c-c-componente per me.”, aveva balbettato Isidore.

“Oh. Lei è uno speciale.”, aveva commentato neutro l’uomo “Cosa stava facendo sul bancone?”

“N-n-niente.”

“Sia così gentile da non considerarmi un idiota. Prima di entrare ho notato che stava trafficando con qualcosa e, nel momento esatto del mio ingresso, lei si è girato di scatto, nascondendo qualcosa dietro la schiena. Ne deduco che lei stia mentendo, signor Isidore.”

“C-c-come fa a sapere il m-m-mio nome?”

“La targhetta sulla sua tasca.”, ridacchiò l’uomo senza calore “Dunque? Cosa stava facendo, Isidore?”

“S-s-stavo tentando di riparare q-q-questo sc-sco-scoiattolo meccanico.”, tremò.

Sapeva bene, infatti, che gli speciali non erano considerati adatti a quel tipo di lavoro e che nessuno si sarebbe fidato ad affidare un’operazione così delicata ad uno col cervello ritardato. Per questo persino il suo datore di lavoro, nonostante riconoscesse la sua abilità, non aveva mai detto ai clienti che uno dei suoi dipendenti era uno speciale.

“Ed è in grado di farlo?”, aveva continuato l’uomo, ma, stranamente, non con scherno, ma con curiosità.

“Sì, signore.”, aveva risposto Isidore, per la prima volta convinto delle sue capacità.

“Posso vedere?”

Isidore aveva riappoggiato lo scoiattolo sul bancone, le mani tremanti per l’emozione. L’uomo lo aveva osservato da dietro ai suoi occhiali, gli aveva fatto un cenno di assenso e lui si era messo a lavorare meticolosamente sui piccoli circuiti dell’esserino.

Wilkins era uscito in quel momento dalla porta del magazzino.

“Cosa diamine stai-?”, ma non era riuscito a concludere la frase.

L’uomo accanto ad Isidore aveva zittito il proprietario del negozio con un semplice gesto e con un altro cenno lo aveva invitato ad assistere all’operazione di riparazione.

Cinque minuti dopo, riparato il circuito principale e sistemati due microcircuiti secondari, aveva riacceso lo scoiattolo e lo aveva riposizionato nella sua gabbietta. Tutti e tre gli uomini erano rimasti ad osservare il piccolo animale riprendere la sua corsa sulla ruota. Come aveva previsto, l’animaletto aveva proseguito a muoversi fluidamente, senza più fermarsi al terzo giro. Il proprietario del negozio, Wilkins, era rimasto a bocca aperta.

“Pensavo che fosse irrimediabilmente guasto. L’avevo già riparato tre volte e per tre volte il problema si era ripresentato.”, aveva esclamato l’uomo, evidentemente allibito.

“N-n-non era poi così d-d-difficile. La tensione tra i vari circuiti era calibrata in modo scorretto. T-t-tutto qui.”

“Stupefacente.”, aveva aggiunto l’uomo misterioso “Lei, signor Isidore, è incredibile.”

Isidore aveva percepito il sangue affluire rapidamente alle sue guance.

“G-g-grazie.”, aveva mormorato, imbarazzato più che mai.

“È incredibile”, aveva aggiunto l’uomo “come degli speciali, considerati la feccia della società, quasi peggio degli androidi, siano in realtà capaci di questi piccoli miracoli. Ed è altrettanto incredibile come questo talento non venga riconosciuto dalle persone normali. Lei, mi permetta di dirglielo, è la prova che uno speciale sia davvero _speciale_.”

Isidore aveva guardato sconvolto il suo ammiratore.

“Non crede anche lei, signor Wilkins?”, si era rivolto l’uomo al proprietario del negozio.

“Certamente.”, aveva risposto immediatamente l’uomo con una certa devozione, come se il tizio misterioso esercitasse uno strano potere su di lui.

“Le piace il suo lavoro di riparatore, Isidore?”, si era poi rivolto a lui.

“S-sì, molto. Ma come fa a-?”, anche questa volta era stato interrotto.

“Uno con una tale maestria nel riparare un oggetto simile? Di certo non è la prima volta che svolge una tale mansione e, dato il suo talento, ritengo che ci si dedichi ben oltre il suo orario lavorativo, poiché dubito che le lascino fare molto al negozio.”

Isidore aveva semplicemente annuito.

“Che ne direbbe, invece, di lavorare per me?”, aveva continuato l’uomo “Le propongo un posto sicuro, ben pagato e con la possibilità di fare tutti gli esperimenti che vuole.”

“M-ma io-“

“Tenga.”

E l’uomo gli aveva rifilato un biglietto da visita.

Mai, mai nella sua vita Isidore avrebbe dimenticato le parole stampate in oro su quel pezzo di carta:

 

_Mycroft Holmes_

_Presidente della Holmes Corporation_

_Diogenes Palace, Baker Street_

_44-56221_

Lo aveva chiamato, dopo mille ripensamenti, tre giorni dopo, credendo che non gli avrebbe mai risposto, credendo che fosse stato solo uno stupido scherzo per prendersi gioco di lui. Invece, Mycroft Holmes, l’uomo misterioso, gli aveva parlato in persona e lo aveva invitato per un colloquio. Tre giorni dopo era stato assunto alla Holmes Corporation, reparto sviluppo Intelligenza Artificiale per i Nexus 6.

Anche ora, due anni dopo, non smetteva mai di ringraziare il caso, la sorte, il destino che l’avevano portato a cambiare radicalmente la propria vita.

L’aerobus si fermò a un paio di centinaia di metri dal suo palazzo. La pioggia, che aveva incominciato a cadere quella mattina, non sembrava accennare a diminuire. Isidore si avvolse più che poté nella sua mantella cerata e piombata e corse verso l’androne della sua abitazione.

Avvicinandosi alla porta d’ingresso, notò con grande stupore che c’era una ragazza raggomitolata sul gradino dell’entrata. Era avvolta in un vecchio giaccone grigio di lana sintetica stracciato in più punti e sembrava essere rimasta esposta alle intemperie per un lungo periodo di tempo. Tremava leggermente e le sue guance avevano raggiunto una colorazione cianotica.

Isidore non aveva una grande conoscenza del sesso femminile – con la moglie era stato più un matrimonio di convenienza ed erano stati sposati solo per un anno e mezzo – e rimase paralizzato per alcuni secondi, prima di decidere di avvicinarsi ulteriormente.

Quando le fu accanto, la ragazza portò istintivamente le mani verso il viso, nascondendo la testa tra le ginocchia, in un estremo gesto di protezione e paura.

“Ciao.”, disse Isidore, mantenendo la voce più calma possibile.

La ragazza non rispose, ma strinse con forza ancora maggiore le ginocchia a sé, seppellendo il viso tra le cosce. Lunghi capelli castani zuppi d’acqua a bordarle le spalle.

“Non devi avere p-p-paura.”, proseguì Isidore “N-non voglio farti m-m-male.”

La testolina castana si alzò timidamente e due occhi nocciola, velati di gocce di pioggia, incontrarono quelli di Isidore. Sembrava un animale smarrito: lo sguardo era vacuo, le labbra rosate tremavano come una foglia scossa dal vento, ciocche di capelli erano appiccicate ai due lati del viso. Un flebile sorriso, tuttavia, le illuminò il volto.

“C-ciao.”, disse con una voce tanto debole da sembrare quella di un pulcino.

“Ciao.”

Per un attimo il silenzio calò nuovamente tra i due.

“Hai f-f-freddo?”, continuò poi Isidore, non sapendo bene cosa fare.

Lei annuì rapidamente.

“V-v-vuoi entrare? Posso offrirti q-q-qualcosa di c-c-caldo. E d-darti qualcosa con cui asciugarti.”

La ragazza sembrò pesare le parole di Isidore, ma infine annuì. Isidore allungò la mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi, ma lei rifiutò cortesemente con un cenno del capo. Facendo un po’ di fatica, si alzò in piedi. Era più alta di Isidore con un volto sereno e, apparentemente, amichevole. Per un secondo l’uomo si chiese cosa ci facesse proprio in quel luogo, poi pensò che fosse, proprio come lui, una speciale senza un posto in cui andare e il suo cuore si riempì di malinconia.

Digitò il codice per far scattare la combinazione del portone e la accompagnò all’interno dello stabile.

“L’a-a-appartamento in cui vivo è al q-q-quarto p-piano.”, proseguì Isidore, aprendo la porta dell’ascensore.

Quando arrivarono al piano selezionato, Isidore fece strada verso il suo alloggio.

“Com’è buio qui.”, disse la ragazza, dando un’occhiata in giro “Non ci vive nessun altro, oltre a te?”

“No, nessuno.”, sorrise “A q-quanto pare nessuno v-v-vuole vivere insieme ad uno s-s-speciale.”

“Comprendo.”, annuì distrattamente lei, attraversando la porta dell’appartamento.

“E tu?”, chiese Isidore, facendosi un po’ di coraggio “Tu c-cosa f-fai qui?”

E presa una coperta, gliela passò. Lei vi si avvolse dentro ed osservò Isidore con uno sguardo tra il curioso e l’interessato.

“Ho perso tutto.”, rispose malinconicamente “Abbiamo perso tutto.”

“T-tutto? T-tu e chi?”

“Io e il mio fidanzato.”, tentò di sorridere ad Isidore “Avevamo una bella casa, un buon lavoro e poi…tutto si è disintegrato.”

“C-capisco.”

_Dunque è come avevo pensato, probabilmente è una speciale. O il suo fidanzato lo è. Tuttavia…_

Ma il flusso dei suoi pensieri fu interrotto dal sorriso che si allargò sul volto della ragazza. Fu così sincero e sentito che sembrò illuminare l’intera stanza, rischiarandola dal buio opprimente da cui era sempre avvolta.

“Grazie per avermi accolta.”, disse “Qual è il tuo nome?”

“Isidore. J.R. Isidore.”

“Il nome?”, sorrise ancora più apertamente.

“La g-gente mi c-c-chiama Isidore.”

“Non mi piace. È troppo formale.”

“Joe. Mi chiamo J-J-Joe.”, disse infine Isidore.

“Joe. È un bel nome, sai? Le persone dovrebbero chiamarti così.”

Non aveva mai pensato che Joe fosse un bel nome. Al contrario, lo aveva sempre trovato stupido e banale, tanto che, quando la gente aveva cominciato a chiamarlo Isidore, l’aveva accolto quasi come una benedizione. Eppure pronunciato da lei, con quella voce dolce e melodiosa, sembrava trasformarsi completamente, diventare il nome più bello del mondo.

“Assomiglia un po’ a quello del mio fidanzato.”, aggiunse la ragazza.

“E tu t-t-ti chiami?”, si trovò a domandare Isidore, rendendosi conto che non conosceva ancora il nome della ragazza castana.

“Io?”, chiese, togliendosi la giacca bagnata e appoggiandola sulla spalliera della sedia “Io sono Molly. Molly Harrison.”

Poi sembrò rannuvolarsi per qualche secondo.

“No, scusami. Il mio cognome è Hooper, non Harrison.”, aggiunse, piuttosto tristemente.

Isidore le lanciò un’occhiata piena di curiosità.

“Harrison”, ammise candidamente Molly “È il cognome del mio fidanzato. Avremmo voluto sposarci, ma…”

Isidore annuì, intuendo quello che la ragazza voleva dire.

Se uno di loro due era uno speciale o, persino, entrambi erano degli speciali, non c’era modo di potersi sposare legalmente. Certo, se il matrimonio fosse stato celebrato prima della loro classificazione come speciali, l’unione sarebbe rimasta valida, ma dopo la legge lo impediva. Gli speciali erano gente a parte, regolata da leggi particolari. E tutto esclusivamente perché avevano la colpa di aver avuto il loro codice genetico modificato dal pulviscolo radioattivo.

_Solo Mycroft Holmes_ , pensava con molta amarezza Isidore, _sembra non badarci_.

“Joe?”

“Sì, Molly?”, era così strano pronunciare un nome femminile dopo tanto tempo.

“Possiamo rimanere qui? Io e il mio fidanzato, intendo. Non abbiamo nessun altro posto in cui andare e tu sembri così gentile…”

Isidore sgranò gli occhi e si accigliò un attimo. Non aveva mai avuto gente con cui condividere la solitudine di quell’appartamento, nessuno che s’interessasse a lui come essere umano, che si rivolgesse a lui con così tanta dolcezza e comprensione. Si ritrovò ad annuire, il volto finalmente disteso, senza neanche rendersene conto.

“Va bene.”, disse.

Molly si alzò di scatto dalla sedia su cui si era posizionata e gli corse incontro, stringendolo tra le sue braccia con forza.

“Grazie!”, esclamò, rivolgendogli un sorriso caloroso.

Quando si staccò, Isidore era di un imbarazzante color rosso peperone. Sentiva le guance bollenti come mai le aveva sentite da quando il signor Holmes si era complimentato con lui quella volta due anni prima. Lei sorrise ancora con maggiore intensità.

“Posso avvisare il mio fidanzato?”, domandò Molly.

“C-c-certamente. C’è un v-v-videofono sul tavolo di là.”, ed indicò la porta alla sua sinistra.

Molly trotterellò allegra verso l’altra stanza e Isidore seguì ogni suo movimento con lo sguardo. Arrivata di fronte al videofono, digitò le cifre del numero dell’albergo in cui avevano alloggiato fino a quel momento. Cinque secondi dopo la faccia del suo fidanzato apparì sullo schermo.

“È fatta, John. Puoi venire.”

L’uomo dall’altro capo del videofono le sorrise, poi chiuse la chiamata.

_Sta andando tutto come programmato_ , pensò Molly.

Poi tornò da Isidore ad aspettare che John la raggiungesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.d.A.   
> J.R. Isidore è un personaggio specifico di "Ma gli androidi sognano pecore elettriche?". Nel romanzo il suo vero nome è John, ma, poiché come avrete notato, abbiamo già ben due 'John', ho dovuto arbitrariamente decidere di cambiare il suo nome. La scelta è ricaduta su Joe perché è un nome abbastanza banale e viene, in parte, considerato una variante di 'John'. Così facendo non stravolgo completamente l'ordine originale delle cose. Questo capitolo, inoltre, potremmo considerarlo come il capitolo che collega il romanzo al film. Le differenze tra la trasposizione cinematografica e lo scritto sono immense, tanto che è difficile vedere nel film il libro, se lo si ha letto precedentemente alla visione; come è difficile vedere nel romanzo il film, se si è visto prima della lettura. Il mio tentativo è di unirli in un triplo (o quadruplo, o quintuplo) crossover, sperando che non venga fuori qualcosa di assurdo. Comunque, la presenza di Isidore è necessaria.   
> E mi sono dilungata tantissimo! Però mi sentivo di dovervi una spiegazione!  
> Qualcuno che abbia colto la citazione di "John Harrison"? Ne sarei estremamente felice!  
> Comunque, per concludere: grazie a tutt* voi che state seguendo questa storia, che sopportate la mia follia e delle note dell'autore che non finiscono più....spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto!  
> Un grazie immenso va alla meravigliosa Ida che, come sempre, si è sorbita questa follia in corso di costruzione e che, purtroppo, dovrà sorbirsene ancora un bel po'!


	5. Inside. In-humanity.

Sherlock voltò lentamente la testa di lato per dare un’occhiata fuori dalla minuscola finestra che, come John poteva notare, dava su un paesaggio olograficamente ricreato. Un sole artificiale risplendeva al di sopra di una Londra dei tempi passati.

“Dovrebbe attaccare questi alle guance.”, disse John, allungando la mano per passare uno dei dischi adesivi.

Sherlock ne afferrò uno distrattamente con la mano e lo mise in posizione.

“Così?”, domandò, mentre lo premeva con le dita sulla sua pelle.

“Perfetto.”, rispose “Ora deve solo voltare la testa verso il macchinario.”

Sherlock fece come gli era stato indicato e gli occhi azzurro ghiaccio incontrarono nuovamente quelli di John. Il Blade Runner si sentì scrutato, come se quell’uomo, in un solo sguardo, potesse leggere dentro di lui con estrema facilità. Quando un sorrisetto compiaciuto incurvò le labbra di Sherlock, John ne fu quasi certo.

“La prego di stare il più possibile immobile con la testa durante il test.”, aggiunse.

Finì di sistemare l’ultimo cavo, poi accese la luce bianca e la puntò diretta nell’occhio di Sherlock.

“Posso fumare?”, chiese Sherlock con noncuranza, la voce simile ad un tuono distante.

“Certamente.”

“Non sarà controindicativo per lo svolgimento del test?”

“No. Finché risponderà alle domande, il fumo non influenzerà in nessun modo la buona riuscita del test.”

Sherlock spostò la mano da sotto il mento e la mosse verso la tasca della giacca, estraendo un portasigarette argentato che portava inciso un elaborato stemma. Apertolo, ne tirò fuori una sigaretta di colore nero con una striscia argento in corrispondenza del filtro. Altrettanto delicatamente recuperò l’accendino dalla tasca opposta. Ogni suo movimento sembrava studiato, calcolato per attirare l’attenzione di John. Sherlock era un prestigiatore che, con pochi gesti delle mani, riusciva a far perdere la concentrazione allo spettatore, in modo che non riuscisse a comprendere il trucco che veniva eseguito di fronte ai suoi occhi.

Finite queste piccole ministrazioni, allungò il portasigarette verso John, invitandolo a prenderne una.

“Ne vuole?”

“No, grazie.”, rispose John con un lieve tremore nella voce “Non fumo.”

“Ma lo faceva.”, affermò Sherlock con convinzione.

John spalancò gli occhi per lo stupore.

“Ho indovinato, vero?”, un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra.

“Come-?”

“Lo sguardo che si è spostato rapidamente verso il mio portasigarette appena l’ho appoggiato sul tavolo; il movimento involontario che lei ha fatto con la sua mano destra quando gliene ho offerta una, immediatamente interrotto con grande sforzo di volontà quando se ne è reso conto;  quel leggero rosato che le ha colorato le guance quando ha capito di essere in fallo. Lei era un fumatore, ora non lo è più. Tuttavia non ha smesso di sua spontanea volontà, altrimenti avrebbe rifiutato con decisione. Invece la sua voce ha tremato nel dirmi di no. Qualcuno l’ha fatta smettere, qualcuno con cui lei vive e che non sopportava questa sua abitudine. Direi sua moglie. Facile.”

John rimase paralizzato sul posto.

_Come diavolo-_

Ma non fece neanche in tempo a concludere il pensiero che Sherlock stava nuovamente allungando il portasigarette verso di lui.

“Ne prenda una.”, offrì di nuovo Sherlock “Non c’è nessuno qui, a parte me, a testimoniare che lei abbia accettato una sigaretta.”

John deglutì, allungò la mano verso la scatoletta argentea, si fermò a metà strada. Sherlock giocherellò meccanicamente con la sua sigaretta nell’altra mano, gli occhi fissi sui movimenti di John. Infine il Blade Runner cedette e afferrò il cilindretto nero con le dita. Sherlock sorrise, evidentemente compiaciuto per aver ottenuto ciò che voleva. Con un rapido gesto portò la sua sigaretta alle labbra e l’accese, poi passò l’accendino a John. Per un attimo le dita dei due uomini si sfiorarono. John accese a sua volta la sigaretta e fece scivolare l’acciarino sul tavolo verso Sherlock che, con un leggero tocco di mano, lo fermò per riporlo in tasca. Una spirale di fumo bianco cominciò a riempire l’aria ed una ventola si mise in funzione.

“Bene.”, ripeté John “È pronto adesso?”

Il moro fece un impercettibile cenno di assenso. John tirò fuori un piccolo bloc-notes dalla cartelletta e cominciò a scribacchiare le informazioni basilari.

 

**_3 Gennaio 2092_ **   
**_John Watson, Blade Runner, dipartimento di Southwark, Londra._ **   
_**Nel pieno possesso dei poteri conferitimi dalla legge sulla salvaguardia e la tutela della razza umana dalla minaccia dei replicanti, sto per sottoporre al test di Voigt-Kampff il signor Sherlock Holmes, fratello del presidente della Holmes** **Corporation, che…**_

 

“Si sta sottoponendo volontariamente al test?”

“Come, scusi?”

“È una formalità burocratica, dato che lei ha scelto di sottoporsi al test devo accertarmi che non le sia stato imposto.”

“Di mia volontà.”

 

**_…ha deciso di sottoporsi, senza costrizione alcuna, all’analisi della macchina, accettando nel pieno possesso delle sue facoltà mentali le conseguenze che potrebbero derivare dal risultato del test._ **

 

“È strettamente necessario quello che ha scritto?”, domandò Sherlock.

“Sono solo una persona molto scrupolosa nel mio lavoro. Ci sono già stati troppi problemi in passato a causa delle procedure eseguite in maniera scorretta. Ora le spiegherò esattamente in cosa consiste il test. Mi ha capito?”

Sherlock annuì nuovamente.

“Perfetto. Io le delineerò un numero di situazioni sociali che la coinvolgono. Lei dovrà esprimere la sua reazione ad ognuna di esse nel più breve tempo possibile. Il suo tempo di reazione, ovviamente, verrà preso in considerazione.”

“E ovviamente” disse Sherlock distaccatamente “le mie parole non conteranno nulla. Saranno puramente la reazione del mio muscolo oculare e quella capillare che lei userà come indicatori. Tuttavia le risponderò. Vada pure avanti, signor Watson.”

“Le porrò un paio di domande di routine, per controllare che la macchina sia calibrata correttamente.”

“Le ho già detto di proseguire. Faccia il suo dovere.”, schernì Sherlock.

John si fermò un istante per espirare un po’ di fumo della sigaretta. Gli sembravano secoli dall’ultima volta che ne aveva toccata una. Per giunta, tutte quelle che aveva fumato nella sua vita erano state di produzione sintetica, poiché quelle con vero tabacco avevano dei prezzi proibitivi. Quella che gli aveva offerto Sherlock, invece, era sicuramente fatta con foglie originali. Il profumo, il gusto, il calore che trasmetteva ad ogni tirata lasciava John piacevolmente confuso. Sapeva che non doveva distrarsi ma, si rese conto, Sherlock Holmes pareva conoscere quali fili tirare per ottenere ciò che voleva.

_Bastardo manipolatore_ , pensò, _adesso capisco perché molti considerino la Holmes Corporation un’azienda comandata da folli. Ma io sono più intelligente di loro._

“Qual è il suo nome?”

“William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Nessuno, tuttavia, si rivolge a me con il nome completo. Sherlock Holmes è sufficiente.”

Il monitor segnò un valore di reazione che corrispondeva alla norma.

“Dove vive?”

“Presso il Diogenes Palace, sede della Holmes Corporation.”

Di nuovo un valore nella norma. Sherlock sbuffò una nuvoletta di fumo senza distogliere il viso dal fascio di luce che gli colpiva l’occhio.

“Le viene regalato un portafoglio di pelle di vitello per il suo compleanno.”

Gli indici entrambi i macchinari schizzarono immediatamente oltre il verde oltrepassandolo e assestandosi sul rosso, per poi ritornare al valore normale.

“Non lo accetterei.”, disse tranquillamente Sherlock “E denuncerei la persona che me lo ha regalato. Uccidere un animale vero e usare la sua pelle come strumento per creare oggetti di uso comune è vietato dalla legge. Chiunque non denunci un fatto del genere rischia il-“

“È sufficiente così. Non deve dilungarsi troppo. Le risposte devono essere il più dirette possibile.”

“Ma-“, insisté Sherlock, alquanto scocciato.

“Il test funziona in questa maniera, signor Holmes.”, puntualizzò John, osservando gli impercettibili movimenti degli aghi sul monitor e quelli degli occhi dell’uomo.

C’era qualcosa in tutto il suo modo di fare che pareva attirare l’attenzione di John più di quanto si rendesse conto. Senza badarci, infatti, stava fissando con sempre maggiore intensità le labbra di Sherlock che circondavano la sigaretta. Erano leggermente umettate e, ad ogni aspirata, si stringevano a formare un piccolo cerchio intorno al filtro, creando un forte contrasto – non sgradevole – con la pelle bianca sottostante.

Perplesso dal suo stesso comportamento, John abbassò lo sguardo verso il suo quadernetto e appuntò velocemente:

 

**_Prima domanda: reazione nei parametri VK._ **

 

Poi scese a leggere la domanda numero otto.

“Lei ha un giovane figlioletto-“

“E, logicamente, mi porterà a casa qualche animale morto. Tutti i bambini tendono a fare di queste sciocchezze. Lo sgriderei e lo porterei immediatamente dal dottore. Se la psiche di un bambino-“

“Non mi ha lasciato concludere la domanda, signor Holmes.”, si lamentò John, notando tuttavia che la reazione dell’uomo rientrava ancora una volta nei parametri corretti.

“Non era necessario. Era palese dove volesse  arrivare.”

“La dovrebbe smettere di supporre.”, riprese piccato John “Io sto conducendo il test, non lei.”

“Sto forse dicendo qualcosa che ne possa alterare i risultati? Se è così-“

“Nulla di quello che ha detto altera i risultati. Ma le sarei molto grato se mi lasciasse svolgere il mio lavoro, invece di continuare a fare quello che le pare.”

“Mi comporterò meglio.”, concluse fermamente Sherlock.

John annotò, spazientito, il secondo risultato.

 

**_Ottava domanda: reazione nei parametri VK._ **

 

“Lei è seduto sul divano a guardare la TV”, continuò John “e improvvisamente un ape le si appoggia sul braccio.”

“Se succedesse una cosa simile, sarebbe un evento.”, Sherlock sfoderò un mezzo sorriso “Probabilmente sarà sfuggita a qualche laboratorio. Troverei il modo di prenderla senza arrecarle danno e poi chiamerei le autorità competenti. Il miele che produce è più prezioso dell’oro.”

_Ancora una reazione perfettamente nella norma_ , John ammise tra sé e sé prima di annotarlo.

“In una rivista lei si trova faccia a faccia con l’immagine a colori di un uomo nudo.”, si fermò e notò gli occhi di Sherlock inarcarsi in un moto di curiosità.

“E questo servirebbe a provare che cosa, signor Watson?”, domandò causticamente Sherlock, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore “Se io sono un androide o se io sono omosessuale?”

Il Blade Runner avvertì un determinato calore al livello delle guance e fu costretto a deglutire forzosamente.

“Reazione interessante.”, disse con nonchalance Sherlock, mentre scrollava via un po’ di cenere dalla sigaretta.

John continuò.

“A sua moglie l’immagine piace. L’uomo è sdraiato lascivamente su un divano. Sua moglie decide di appendere l’immagine in camera da letto.”

“Non glielo lascerei fare.”, commentò Sherlock, tagliente “Se siamo sposati non dovrebbe aver bisogno di stimoli esterni. La mia presenza sarebbe sufficiente.”

Stavolta la reazione non fu quella corretta. Gli aghi sui monitor si mossero leggermente verso il rosso, ma senza avvicinarvisi, né, certamente, oltrepassarlo. John ci dovette ragionare su, prima di appuntare:

 

**_Venticinquesima domanda: reazione fuori dai parametri VK. Il soggetto sembra non dimostrare empatia nei confronti di un possibile partner. Mi riservo di sospendere il giudizio sulla questione. Il soggetto potrebbe non avere mai avuto rapporti affettivi._ **

 

“Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?”, gli chiese Sherlock.

“No, niente. Perché?”

“Ha scritto più del solito. Devo aver reagito in modo scorretto. O, perlomeno, non convenzionale.”

“Non si preoccupi di quello che scrivo, pensi a rispondere. Ok?”

“Mi preoccupo di quello che scrive perché riguarda me. Lei deve decidere se sono un essere umano o un Replicante – li chiamate così ufficialmente, vero?”, domandò saccentemente l’uomo.

“È un Replicante?”, chiese John a bruciapelo, ormai irrimediabilmente irritato dal comportamento dell’altro.

“No.”, fu la secca risposta, mentre due occhi di ghiaccio si spostarono dal fascio di luce bianca per piantarsi su di lui.

Fu in quel momento che John si rese conto che stava leggermente ansimando. Non sapeva il perché, ma aveva il fiato corto e una goccia di sudore gli stava imperlando il viso. Lui, che doveva essere quello calmo e preciso, si stava agitando; l’altro, che, invece, avrebbe dovuto essere nervoso, era completamente a proprio agio. Si passò una mano sul volto.

“Abbiamo finito?”, chiese seccamente Sherlock.

“No.”, continuò John, la bocca che gli si stava asciugando, sudore sui palmi delle mani.

Sherlock spense il mozzicone di sigaretta, appoggiò i gomiti sulla superficie del tavolo, posizionò il mento sopra le mani giunte – come in preghiera – e si risistemò nel fascio di luce bianca del macchinario.

“Continuiamo, allora.”, sentenziò.

John scorse la lista delle domande alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse mettere sulle spine l’uomo, che potesse fargli provare la stessa sensazione di disagio che lui stava provando.

_Domanda quarantadue_ , decise dopo un paio di minuti.

“Consideri questo.”, iniziò “Sta leggendo un romanzo scritto negli anni che precedono la guerra. I personaggi vanno a mangiare in un ristorante che serve pesce e sul menù è presente l’aragosta. Uno di loro la ordina e lo chef, raccogliendola viva da una vasca, la getta _viva_ nell’acqua bollente.”

Sherlock rimase impassibile. Gli strumenti non si mossero.

 “Non capisco dove sia il problema.”, disse Sherlock.

_Reazione sbagliata, nessun tipo di risposta emozionale rilevata_ , sorrise John _, fregato. Sei un droide._

“Dovrei forse mostrare empatia per un animale di finzione?”

John sollevò un sopracciglio, tentando di capire dove l’uomo di fronte a lui volesse andare a parare.

“L’esempio che lei ha appena fatto, signor Watson, riguarda un animale inesistente. L’aragosta _viva_ – come lei ha sottolineato per ben due volte – esiste solo nel mondo della finzione letteraria. Dovrei, dunque, io mostrare empatia per un essere che non è reale?”

La risposta lasciò John scioccato. Era la prima volta in circa sette anni di carriera come Blade Runner che quella domanda, in un certo qual senso, aveva fallito nel suo scopo. In tutti gli altri casi in cui l’aveva posta in precedenza, la reazione degli androidi – a differenza di quella degli umani – era stata nulla. Questo avveniva perché l’androide non riusciva a riconoscere esattamente il contesto, non avendo acquisito nessun tipo di conoscenza letteraria; e, di conseguenza, non percepiva la crudeltà perpetrata all’aragosta. Gli esseri umani, invece, dimostravano immediatamente una fortissima empatia con il povero crostaceo. Tuttavia dovette ammettere che la risposta di Sherlock non solo aveva ragione di esistere, ma era anche corretta. Con tutta probabilità, se gli avessero posto la medesima questione distrattamente, anche lui avrebbe fallito nel mostrare una reazione emotiva.

_Dannato bastardo_ , digrignò i denti John, in un sorriso nervoso.

 

_**Quarantaduesima domanda: dati insufficienti.** _

 

Si limitò ad appuntare.

“Ne abbiamo ancora per molto?”

“Finché non avrò una risposta definitiva, signor Holmes.”, puntualizzò John “Le vorrei ricordare che è stato lei a volersi sottoporre _volontariamente_ a questo test.”

“Pensavo che lei fosse più abile come Blade Runner. È uno dei migliori dell’unità, no?”

“E lei come lo sa?”

Sherlock rise sarcasticamente.

“Secondo lei, il dipartimento avrebbe mandato qui un novizio a svolgere un compito tanto delicato? Non ci vuole un grande sforzo per capire che lei è uno dei migliori elementi.”

_È una sfida_ , si disse, _anche lui sta soppesando – se così si può dire – le mie risposte, le mie reazioni._

Guardò nervosamente il quadernetto con la sua scrittura lineare, poi risollevò gli occhi verso Sherlock. Doveva in tutti i modi dimostrare a quell’uomo – androide o umano che fosse – che lui, John Watson, era in grado di svolgere egregiamente il suo lavoro. Con maggiore risoluzione scelse la domanda seguente: doveva vincere.

“Ultime due domande.”, proseguì, ignorando volutamente Sherlock “Sua moglie rimane incinta, ma decide che non desidera avere il figlio-“

“Non glielo permetterei. L’aborto è illegale. Abortire significa essere condannati a morte. Se solo pensasse una cosa simile, sarei persino costretto a chiedere l’intervento dello stato perché la ricoverino per controllare il suo stato mentale. Nessuna donna sana di mente chiederebbe volontariamente l’aborto.”

Gli indicatori non si mossero. Nonostante la risposta fosse corretta, stavolta la risposta empatica mancò del tutto.

_Androide_ , ripeté nella sua testa, _stavolta ne sono certo._

“È sufficiente.”, concluse John, trattenendo un sorriso compiaciuto.

“Aveva detto _due_ domande.”

“È sufficiente così. Ho avuto il risultato di cui avevo bisogno.”

“E, dunque, cosa sono?”, insistette Sherlock.

John stava per rispondere, quando Mycroft Holmes entrò nella stanza.

“Puoi andare a recuperare alcuni documenti nel reparto 15a, Sherlock? Li avrei bisogno con una certa urgenza.”, chiese con apparente gentilezza, ma con una nota chiaramente ostile.

Sherlock lanciò uno sguardo perplesso a suo fratello, ma ubbidì e silenziosamente abbandonò la stanza. John si ritrovò da solo con Mycroft Holmes che lo scrutava dalla testa ai piedi, gli occhi che, come quelli del fratello minore, sembravano leggergli nell’anima. Si sentì nuovamente esposto, nudo, ma stavolta riuscì a sostenere lo sguardo.

“Qual è la conclusione, signor Watson?”, domandò l’uomo.

“Androide.”, rispose sicuro John.

“Ne è certo?”, incalzò il presidente della Holmes Corporation.

“Il Voigt-Kampff ha indicato una mancanza di stimoli emotivi ed empatici in tre diverse occasioni. È quanto mi basta per classificarlo come Replicante.”

“Se le dicessi che è un essere umano?”

John rimase immobile, ghiacciato dalla domanda appena rivoltagli.

“Se le dicessi che è un essere umano”, continuò l’uomo, girandogli attorno, misurando la circonferenza con passi cadenzati “lei ci crederebbe, signor Watson? O penserebbe che le stessi mentendo per un crudele gioco?”

“Per quanto possa sembrarle stupido”, e John deglutì, il cuore che batteva all’impazzata, come se fosse lui quello sotto la lente d’ingrandimento “conosco il mio lavoro. E so che è un androide. Lei non può convincermi del contrario.”

Mycroft Holmes si fermò di fronte a lui, dando un colpo di tacco sul pavimento e alzando la testa per guardarlo dritto negli occhi. John tremò. Non capiva perché, ma quell’uomo gli dava i brividi.

“Un altro _cacciatore_ – vi chiamano così, nevvero? – potrebbe individuarlo in queste poche domande?”

John dovette pensarci su un attimo. A parte lui e Moran (e forse un paio d’altri Blade Runner di un altro dipartimento) a Londra certamente non ci sarebbe stato nessun altro in grado di riconoscere velocemente Sherlock Holmes come androide. Se lui stesso non avesse saputo quali domande porgli, quali tasti premere...

E se doveva essere completamente sincero con se stesso, persino nella sua totale certezza di essere nel giusto, continuava ad avere il dubbio di avere sbagliato.

_Il Voigt-Kampff non sbaglia_ , si rassicurò mentalmente.

Eppure un tarlo continuava a roderlo, a consumarlo. Forse aveva sbagliato tutto, forse esistevano esseri umani che potevano, per diverse ragioni a lui sconosciute, mostrare reazioni similari a quelle dei droidi. Come in risposta al suo muto ragionamento, Mycroft Holmes aggiunse:

“Per esempio, se le dicessi che mio fratello è vissuto in un ambiente in cui non ha mai ricevuto stimoli esterni? Che ha trascorso quasi tutta la sua vita in quasi completo isolamento dal mondo esterno? Potrebbe questo variare la validità della sua affermazione?”

“Potrebbe.”, ammise John, sempre più insicuro su quale fosse l’obiettivo dell’uomo.

_Perché continua a spingere per sostenere l’invalidità del Voigt? Sarebbe controproducente per lui. Perché si ostina?_

“Ma lei è ancora convinto che sia un androide.”, dichiarò l’uomo.

“Sì.”, ripeté John “Anche se diverso da tutti gli altri che ho incontrato finora. È un androide, replicante, droide. Lo chiami pure come vuole. È una macchina, non un essere umano.”

Un lampo attraversò la mente di John, accecante e improvviso.

“Lui non lo sa.”, disse, come se gli fosse stato rivelato il principio primigenio dell’universo “Lui crede di essere umano.”

Sul volto di Mycroft Holmes apparve un sorriso pieno di soddisfazione.

“No, non lo sa. Ma sta iniziando a sospettare qualcosa.”

“Che diavoleria è mai questa?”, si trovò a chiedere, furioso, John.

“Sherlock è…come potrei chiamarlo? Un esperimento, credo.”, ammise freddamente l’uomo “Il commercio è l’obiettivo principale della Holmes Corporation. Più umani degli umani. È il nostro motto. Abbiamo notato che se doniamo loro un passato, creiamo un cuscino, una base per le loro emozioni e, conseguentemente, possiamo controllarli meglio.”

“Ricordi. Lei sta parlando di ricordi.”, disse John, ormai sconvolto da quella dichiarazione.

“Sì. Ricordi che permettono loro di essere vivi, di credere in quello che fanno.”

“Ma è eticamente-“

“Etica, signor Watson? Cos’è l’etica? L’etica, la morale cambiano col mutare degli anni. Fino a quarant’anni fa era immorale pensare soltanto alla creazione di una macchina simile in tutto e per tutto all’uomo. Ora quelle stesse macchine le danno – se così si può dire – lavoro. Perciò non venga qui a farmi discorsi di cui anche lei non capisce niente, ma che ripete a pappagallo perché glieli hanno inculcati nel cervello. La credevo più intelligente di così.”

John si sentì punto nel vivo e tentò disperatamente di trovare le parole per rispondere a quell’accusa, senza riuscirvi.

“Lei sa che dovrei pensionare suo ‘fratello’, vero?”, finì per dire.

“Lei non sa niente, signor Watson. Mio fratello _è_ e _rimane_ un essere umano. Qualsiasi suo tentativo di fargli conoscere la sua natura o di rivelarla a qualcun altro, verranno strenuamente avversati da me medesimo. E, mi creda signor Watson, non sono persona contro la quale mettersi. Per di più, persino come androide, Sherlock appartiene alla Holmes Corporation e lei non ha alcun diritto su di esso. Intesi?”

John stette immobile, gli occhi fissi a scrutare Mycroft Holmes. Non stava scherzando. John, dal suo sguardo, capì che se avesse fatto un qualsiasi passo falso che fosse andato contro gli interessi di Mycroft Holmes, ci avrebbe rimesso il lavoro. E, forse, persino la vita. Scoraggiato e svuotato delle ultime forze rimaste, annuì.

“Intesi.”

Mycroft Holmes aprì la porta della stanza. Di Sherlock non vi era alcuna traccia. Per qualche secondo John aveva sospettato che lo avrebbero trovato dietro la porta ad ascoltare la loro conversazione, invece, il corridoio era completamente vuoto.

“Ora io devo tornare alle mie attività.”, concluse Mycroft Holmes “Sherlock dovrebbe arrivare…adesso, giudicando dai passi che sento.”

Infatti, pochi attimi dopo, la figura di Sherlock riapparve in fondo al corridoio, portando con se un mucchio di documenti e cartelline.

“Ecco.”, sbuffò l’uomo – il droide, John corresse mentalmente – e passò la documentazione al fratello.

“Il signor Watson ha finito di svolgere la sua analisi. I dati raccolti si sono rivelati sufficienti, per cui non è necessario controllare anche gli altri soggetti.”, si rivolse Mycroft al fratello “Potresti, gentilmente, accompagnarlo alla sua aeromobile? Io devo ritornare ad occuparmi del reparto produzione…”

Detto questo, scoccò un’eloquente occhiata a John, che il Blade Runner interpretò come un ‘non una parola’; alzò i tacchi e scomparve lungo il corridoio.

Sherlock e John rimasero da soli nel locale vuoto, l’unico rumore percepibile quello del loro respiro ritmico. Per alcuni eterni secondi si scrutarono, come se aspettassero l’uno dall’altro la conferma di quello che dovessero fare. Poi Sherlock si mosse.

“Prego, mi segua.”, invitò Sherlock, conducendolo per la strada da cui era giunto.

John non sapeva come comportarsi, le dita che si muovevano nervosamente intorno alla cucitura delle tasche del suo giubbotto piombato. Avrebbe voluto iniziare una conversazione, dire qualcosa, ma le parole gli sfuggivano non appena trovava quelle giuste. Se esistevano parole giuste in quella situazione. Sherlock camminava di fronte a lui senza proferire una sola sillaba.

_“Un esperimento.”_

Le parole di Mycroft Holmes gli riecheggiavano in testa.

“ _Lui non lo sa_.”

E se non l’avesse mai saputo, avrebbe condotto una vita normale, fino al giorno del suo spegnimento. Ne osservò il profilo delle spalle, i riccioli neri che ricadevano alla base del collo, il passo elegante. Se non lo avesse sottoposto al Voigt-Kampff non avrebbe mai potuto discernerlo da un essere umano. Il fatto che, poi, avesse delle memorie false, un passato costruito a regola d’arte per essere ancora più credibile, gli faceva avvertire una strana stretta al cuore che non aveva mai provato prima d’ora.

Ancora una volta tentò di aprir bocca e dire qualcosa, ma riuscì soltanto a boccheggiare come un pesce fuor d’acqua. Fu Sherlock, appena entrarono nell'ascensore, a rompere il silenzio.

“Il risultato del mio test?”, chiese con noncuranza, guardando dritto di fronte a sé, senza rivolgere gli occhi verso John.

John tentennò per qualche secondo, ma si rese conto che non poteva rimandare quella risposta per sempre. E Mycroft Holmes era stato fin troppo chiaro su quale avesse dovuto essere _quella risposta_.

“Umano.”

Si era aspettato un sorriso soddisfatto, John. Un segno, un cenno che il droide accanto a lui – perché droide era, non poteva chiamarlo uomo – fosse contento di quella ammissione. Non ce ne fu uno. Sherlock, con i suoi occhi azzurri, non fece alcun movimento. Stette immobile, esattamente come se John non avesse mai parlato. Un silenzio di tomba riempì il limitato spazio in cui si trovavano.

Appena oltrepassarono la porta che dava sul tetto, fu ancora una volta Sherlock a parlare.

“Il gufo…”, disse, un’espressione impenetrabile sul volto “…è artificiale. I gufi sono estinti.”

John annuì, accennando un timido sorriso.

“Lo avevo immaginato.”

“È stato interessante averla qui, signor Watson.”, e stese la mano a stringere quella di John “Lei svolge un lavoro molto importante anche per la nostra azienda. Le auguro sinceramente di recuperare quegli androidi sfuggiti al controllo.”

John non riuscì a proferire nessuna parola. Si limitò semplicemente ad annuire con veemenza e a stringere più forte la mano di Sherlock. Poi si girarono entrambi, voltandosi le spalle: Sherlock rivolto verso la porta, John verso la sua aeromobile.

“Lei mi ucciderebbe?”, chiese il droide a bruciapelo, la voce a malapena udibile “O preferisce ancora dire _pensionare_?”

“Co-?”, John si girò di scatto.

Ma Sherlock aveva già richiuso la porta alle sue spalle.

All'improvviso lo scudo meteorologico smise di funzionare e la pioggia si rovesciò su John in tutta la sua fredda violenza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.d.A.
> 
> Al solito ringrazio tutte quelle persone che stanno seguendo questa follia di storia! I vostri commenti sono stati tutti gentilissimi e bellissimi, e mi danno l’ispirazione e la concentrazione necessaria per andare avanti! Spero vivamente che questo (lunghissimo) capitolo abbia soddisfatto le vostre aspettative e che l’abbiate apprezzato come i precedenti!
> 
> Un particolare ringraziamento va, come sempre, ad Ida che è la mia ancora di salvataggio tra un capitolo e l’altro, mentre tento di districarmi tra questa fanfic, altre due e la mia incasinatissima vita reale!  
> Qualcuno che abbia colto la citazione della “quarantaduesima domanda”? ^^


	6. Would You

John salì sulla sua aeromobile, gocciolando acqua sul sedile sottostante. Per cinque secondi il suo cervello sembrò non funzionare correttamente. Sedutosi, si mise ad osservare il parabrezza, perdendosi nella contemplazione dei rivoli che scivolavano sul vetro protettivo. L’abitacolo aveva una temperatura maggiore di quella esterna, ma John non ne sentiva il calore. Invece un brivido freddo percorse la sua spina dorsale.

“ _Lei mi ucciderebbe?”_

Era un’accusa.

Sherlock non sospettava, come aveva ipotizzato Mycroft Holmes. Sherlock sapeva. Si domandò se, per caso, lo avesse definitivamente capito facendo il test o, al contrario, se lo sapesse già da tempo e non l’avesse mai dato a vedere, continuando la sua vita come se niente fosse. Cercò di immaginarsi come Sherlock si fosse sentito nel momento della realizzazione, quali fossero stati i suoi pensieri, le sue emozioni. Poi, quasi meccanicamente, si ricordò che Sherlock era un androide. Non avrebbe provato nulla. Probabilmente non si era neanche reso conto della gravità della situazione, lo aveva accettato e aveva continuato a vivere. Per la prima volta in vita sua, però, John non fu soddisfatto della sua analisi.

“ _Lei mi ucciderebbe?”_

Suonava come se fosse cosciente, come se capisse.

_Lo ucciderei?_ , si chiese.

Un altro brivido freddo gli corse lungo la schiena. La risposta non gli venne in automatico come accadeva di solito. Il perché, tuttavia, non riusciva a comprenderlo.

Finalmente si decise a premere il pulsante d’accensione dell’aeromobile che si sollevò nel cielo plumbeo di Londra, allontanandosi dalla Holmes Corporation. Il palazzo con le sue mille luci sfumò, fino a scomparire del tutto dietro al muro di pioggia. John fece un respiro profondo come per liberarsi da un peso che gli gravava sul petto, poi premette il tasto del videofono sul cruscotto.

“Scotland Yard.”, rispose l’annunciatrice meccanica.

“Mi passi l’ispettore Moriarty.”

“Un secondo, prego.”

Un attimo dopo gli occhi vitrei del suo superiore apparvero sullo schermo.

“Watson.”, disse senza un briciolo di calore “Il presidente Holmes mi ha appena avvertito del successo del test. Mi congratulo con lei.”

“Quali sono gli ordini adesso?”, chiese John, più per abitudine che per un effettiva volontà di sapere quale fosse il suo prossimo compito.

“Rientri immediatamente al distretto. Sbaglio o ci sono sei droidi da recuperare e pensionare?”

“Sarò lì in un quarto d’ora.”, accettò John.

Appena la comunicazione s’interruppe, il videofono sul cruscotto s’illuminò di nuovo. Il viso familiare di sua moglie fece la sua comparsa.

“Mary?”, domandò stupito, dato che le volte in cui l’aveva cercato in orario di lavoro si potevano contare sulla punta delle dita.

“Volevo dirti che ho deciso di andare da zia Agatha per alcun giorni. Tre o quattro. Ho bisogno di un po’ di aria fresca.”

“Ma tu non sopporti zia Agatha!”

“L’atmosfera di Londra è particolarmente opprimente. Ho bisogno di vedere il mare.”

John aggrottò la fronte, tentando di capire cosa ci fosse che non andava.

“È forse successo qualcosa? Non dirmi che hai premuto qualche programma assurdo sul tuo Penfield!”

“Perché tutto deve ridursi al Penfield, John?”, replicò mollemente Mary “Ho solo voglia di andare fuori città. Di prendere un po’ d’aria.”

“Non mi sembra che la casa di zia Agatha sia il posto migliore dove andare a prendere ‘un po’ d’aria’, considerando la sua ubicazione!”

La casa di zia Agatha, infatti, sebbene si trovasse vicino al mare, era situata accanto ad una delle più inquinanti industrie meccaniche di tutto il Regno Unito e, per la maggior parte dell’anno, la zona era avvolta da una cortina fumosa di un colore spettrale per cui, per uscire, era necessario indossare una maschera protettiva. Che Mary volesse andare là per prendere ‘un po’ d’aria’, dunque, era la scusa più insensata di sempre.

“Ho deciso di andarci e ci andrò, John!”, dichiarò Mary, piccata.

“Fa’ come vuoi.”, concluse John “Ci vediamo tra tre giorni.”

La comunicazione s’interruppe ancora prima che fosse riuscito a concludere la frase.

Non riusciva a capacitarsi di come quella relazione andasse avanti.

_Forse sono davvero schiavo di un’abitudine alla quale non voglio sottrarmi_ , pensò malinconicamente, _forse non ho il coraggio di cambiare…ma cambiare cosa? Qui, in questa terra di nessuno, non si può cambiare nulla._

Meccanicamente seguì la aerostrada che portava all’edificio che ospitava il dipartimento di New Scotland Yard a Southwark. Dieci minuti dopo le luci azzurrognole del grattacielo si stagliarono di fronte ai suoi occhi. Era arrivato. Non appena parcheggiò sul tetto e vide che l’ispettore Moriarty lo stava aspettando sul tetto, una ormai familiare sensazione di disagio – la stessa che, stranamente, aveva provato nell’interrogare il droide Holmes – lo attanagliò, facendogli quasi mancare il respiro.

_C’è decisamente qualcosa che non va oggi,_ sentenziò mentalmente.

“Watson.”, lo salutò, allungandogli un mucchio di sei cartelle.

“Sono i droidi?”

“Sì.”, rispose piattamente Moriarty “Sono tutte le informazioni che abbiamo su di loro. Deve sapere, innanzitutto, che su Marte si sono tutti macchiati del sanguinoso omicidio di ben tre agenti di controllo e del furto di una navicella per poter tornare sulla Terra. Da quel momento in poi la loro pericolosità è stata innalzata al livello cinque. È probabile, però, che alcuni siano più pericolosi, altri meno. Non conosciamo, inoltre, con esattezza le loro intenzioni. Il compito rimane lo stesso: pensionarli nel più breve tempo possibile, prima che diventino una minaccia reale per la società.”

“Ispettore Moriarty, so qual è il mio lavoro.”, si trovò a rispondere John, estremamente seccato.

“La priorità è massima, Watson. Entro domani, massimo dopodomani, voglio che di questa faccenda non si parli più.”

John trattene a stento un insulto.

“Va bene.”, si sforzò di rispondere.

“Vada pure a fare il suo lavoro, allora. Ci terremo in contatto.”

John s’incamminò nuovamente verso l’aeromobile. La parte che più amava del fatto di far parte dell’Unità Blade Runner era la relativa libertà di cui godeva. Non doveva passare lunghissime giornate in ufficio e questo significava una sola cosa: non doveva sorbirsi la compagnia – indesiderata – dell’ispettore Moriarty. Un vantaggio da non sottovalutare. E poi John era un lupo solitario, per questo, dopo due anni in polizia, era entrato nel programma per diventare Blade Runner, oltre al fatto che credeva fermamente nella pericolosità dei droidi sfuggiti al controllo.

Guidò velocemente verso casa e, arrivato sul tetto, diede un’occhiata alla sua pecora. L’acqua aveva afflosciato il suo manto di lana sintetica che ora giaceva tristemente attaccato alla sua pelle di plastica. Voltò la testa verso John ed emise un flebile belato per accogliere il suo ritorno a casa. Al Blade Runner, nonostante tutto, sfuggì un piccolo sorriso.

Rientrato in casa, come d’abitudine salutò, stupendosi di non ricevere risposta.

“Mary?”

Poi si ricordò della telefonata e scrollò le spalle. Doveva già essersene andata.

Si gettò sul divano, lanciando le cartelline con i documenti riguardo agli androidi da pensionare accanto a sé, poi prese la prima del mucchio e cominciò a leggere.

 

Modello: Nexus 6, serie 1

Numero di serie: AC2259

Sesso: maschile

Nome attribuito: Arthur Doyle

Mansioni: Lavoratore in miniera

Aspetto fisico conosciuto:

Altezza: circa 1.80

Colore dei capelli: castano scuro

Età assegnata: 30 anni

Età macchina: 1 anno

Fuggito dalle Colonie Marziane insieme ad un gruppo di altri sette droidi il giorno 22 dicembre 2091 dopo aver ucciso a sangue freddo tre guardie di controllo dell’industria per cui lavorava come manodopera pesante. Si ritiene che sia uno dei più pericolosi del gruppo.

È stato individuato un paio di giorni dopo il suo arrivo sulla Terra grazie alla coordinazione tra la polizia Extra-Terra e quella terrestre.

Attualmente alloggia all’Hotel Crowborough al 221b di Montague Place.

Massima importanza: responsabile del ferimento di Sebastian Moran, Blade Runner.

PENSIONARE CON LA MASSIMA URGENZA.

 

 

John si fermò per qualche istante ad osservare le due fotografie associate al fascicolo. La prima si riferiva al modello appena uscito di fabbrica e lo mostrava in tutta la sua realtà di macchina: i lineamenti duri, nudi della faccia, senza le caratteristiche che distinguevano un essere umano dall’altro, il cranio liscio, lucido, quasi imbarazzante nella sua nudità estrema, gli occhi fissi e immobili, persi nel vuoto, morti.

Come era diverso, invece, nella seconda immagine!

Finita la sua esistenza di macchina appena uscita dalla catena produttiva, era diventato androide in tutto e per tutto. Una parrucca di capelli castani abbracciava il cranio e dei folti baffi ricoprivano il labbro superiore, gli occhi erano vivi e attenti. Sembrava _vivo_. Reale. Peccato che, ovviamente, non lo fosse. Sotto l’apparenza di umanità nascondevano tutti un cuore meccanico, fatto di fili elettrici e trasformatori, di microcircuiti e di iniettori. E, all’interno di quel groviglio di circuiti, giaceva la violenza, quella che l’aveva portato a uccidere tre umani insieme ai suoi compari, quella stessa che lo aveva spinto a puntare una pistola laser contro Moran e a sparare.

_Per evitare che questo succeda_ , ripeté a se stesso, mentre appoggiava il fascicolo per prendere il secondo nella pila, _il lavoro che svolgo è necessario. Per questo esistono le unità Blade Runner._

Eppure la voce del droide Sherlock gli risuonò ancora una volta nella testa:

“ _Lei mi ucciderebbe?”_

Come per ridurre quel pensiero al silenzio, si ritrovò ad urlare nell’appartamento vuoto e a malapena illuminato dal neon bluastro sul soffitto:

“Io non ho mai ucciso nessuno!”

L’eco della sua voce si espanse per tutte le stanze a scaricare sui muri una colpa di cui non si sentiva colpevole. Scosso dalla violenza della sua stessa voce, tornò a concentrarsi sul lavoro che doveva svolgere. Aprì la cartelletta giallognola.

 

Modello: Nexus 6, serie 1

Numero di serie: ES4498

Sesso: femminile

Nome attribuito: Irene Adler, conosciuta anche con il nome d’arte di Dominatrix.

Mansioni: Chanteuse, Entraîneuse.

 

John sgranò gli occhi e fu costretto a rileggere il mestiere esercitato dal droide Irene Adler un paio di volte prima di capacitarsene. Quello che lo aveva lasciato letteralmente a bocca aperta era il fatto che l’androide femmina fosse specificamente classificato come “Intrattenitrice”, nonostante ci fosse una legge che vietava esplicitamente agli androidi di possedere quella funzione e agli esseri umani di sfruttarli in quel senso, pena una condanna ad una multa salatissima o, nei casi più gravi, addirittura punibile con alcuni anni di lavori forzati.

Ovviamente John sapeva bene che molti androidi venivano utilizzati privatamente per quell’esatto scopo, ma che uno fosse addirittura classificato come tale andava ben al di là del suo concetto di illegalità. Per quale motivo fosse stata data alla macchina Irene Adler la possibilità di rimanere in vita così a lungo – tre anni, dando una scorsa a quello che diceva il fascicolo – nonostante l’evidente illegalità del lavoro che svolgeva, rimaneva incomprensibile ai suoi occhi. Ci doveva essere sotto qualcosa che gli sfuggiva. Continuò a leggere.

 

Aspetto fisico conosciuto:

Altezza: circa 1.60

Colore dei capelli: castano scuro, tendenti al nero

Età assegnata: 34 anni

Età macchina: 3 anni

 

Fuggita dalle Colonie Marziane insieme ad un gruppo di altri sette droidi il giorno 22 dicembre 2091 dopo aver ucciso a sangue freddo tre guardie di controllo dell’industria per cui lavorava come interprete di spettacoli di vario genere per i dirigenti della società.

È stata individuata un paio di giorni dopo il suo arrivo sulla Terra grazie alla coordinazione tra la polizia Extra-Terra e quella terrestre.

Attualmente lavora come cantante presso il Boisdale a Belgravia, 15 Eccleston Street.

 

John finì di leggere il fascicolo e, come aveva fatto in precedenza con Doyle, si mise a guardare con attenzione le due fotografie di Irene Adler. Quello che lo colpì immediatamente fu la scioccante bellezza della donna. I lunghi capelli castani contornavano un volto perfettamente scolpito, al centro del quale si stagliavano due occhi tra il verde e l’azzurro. Il sorriso mostrava perfetti denti bianchi e aveva, secondo John, un non so che di malizioso.

_Come se conoscesse il suo status e lo usasse a suo favore_ , considerò John, _sembra piuttosto innocua, però._

Lei sarebbe stata il suo secondo obiettivo, ma era meglio cominciare a pensare al primo e prepararsi ad un possibile scontro.

Se era fortunato – e raramente si era sbagliato nei suoi calcoli – il droide Doyle si trovava ancora nel suo albergo, certo di essere quantomeno protetto. Gli androidi, del resto, mostravano quasi tutti uno schema comportamentale fisso: se decidevano di vivere in un posto, non si spostavano da quello. Erano, infatti, restii al cambiamento e, a meno che non fossero costretti a mutare i loro piani, tendevano ad essere estremamente abitudinari.

John si diresse in cucina, prese un surrogato di mela, lo ingoiò e cominciò a ragionare sulla strategia da adottare.

_Dovrò di sicuro recarmi là e aspettare e nel momento stesso in cui lo vedrò_ , e giocherellò con la fotografia di Doyle tra le mani, osservandolo attentamente, _sarà pronto per andare in pensione. E Moran sarà vendicato._

Dopo aver controllato che la pistola laser di cui disponeva fosse carica e dopo essersi infilato il gilet anti-laser – che, tuttavia, funzionava davvero poco, era finalmente pronto per andare a caccia. Il familiare odore dell’incertezza gli s’insinuò nelle narici. Essere un Blade Runner, dopotutto, gli piaceva anche per questo: era pericoloso. E lui nel pericolo ci viveva.

Stava quasi per chiudersi la porta alle spalle, quando il videofono all’ingresso emise un trillo acuto che indicava una chiamata in arrivo. Stizzito per l’interruzione, premette con forza il tasto per riceverla.

“Chiamata in arrivo da un numero sconosciuto, signor Watson.”, disse metallica la centralinista “Vuole comunque prenderla?”

“Sì.”, rispose John, quasi senza pensarci, domandandosi, tuttavia, chi potesse chiamarlo da un numero sconosciuto.

Un decimo di secondo dopo una faccia che John avrebbe pensato di non rivedere mai più apparì sul monitor e John avvertì uno strano nodo in gola.

_Sherlock Holmes_.

“Salve, signor Watson.”, esordì il droide “Mi è venuto in mente che potrei esserle d’aiuto nel suo lavoro, dato che lei è stato incaricato di pensionare dei nostri prodotti e dato che io sono esperto nel campo…”

“Non ho bisogno di aiuto.”, rispose John, secco.

“Ma lei non è a conoscenza di alcune caratteristiche che-“

“No.”, tagliò corto John “Conosco il mio mestiere. No.”

E chiuse la chiamata. Si ritrovò ad espirare a fatica, come se avesse trattenuto il fiato per tutta la durata della conversazione.

_Perché mi ha chiamato? Perché quella proposta dopo-?_

Ma dopo cosa? Alla fin fine non era successo proprio nulla. Voltate di scatto le spalle al videofono, come per dimenticare la chiamata avvenuta, uscì dall’appartamento e sbatté con violenza la porta dietro di sé.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci col capitolo successivo! Spero che lo abbiate trovato di vostro gradimento e che questa storia continui a piacervi. Io, al solito, prometto di metterci tutta me stessa nella scrittura, tentando sia di mantenermi (più o meno) fedele all'originale, sia di creare una trama che sia abbastanza avvincente e "nuova".  
> Un paio di precisazioni, tanto per farvi capire quanto sono matta.  
> I numeri dei due androidi (AC2259 e ES4498) hanno entrambi un significato. Se qualcuno vuole cimentarvisi e darmi la propria teoria al riguardo, è liberissimo di farlo ;)  
> Il nome dell'hotel dove alloggia Doyle (Crowborough) è il nome del posto dove Arthur Conan Doyle è morto.  
> E una cosa divertente: stavo cercando un locale a Londra per Irene che avesse determinate caratteristiche (scoprirete nei prossimi capitoli quali) e trovo questo locale chiamato "Boisdale", poi guardo l'ubicazione e leggo "Belgravia". Inutile dire che ho gongolato come non mai!


	7. Kill me?

John era seduto al bancone del bar nella hall dell’Hotel Crowborough a sorseggiare un bicchiere di surrogato di whiskey gentilmente offerto dalla casa.

L’albergo, come tutta la città, era caratterizzato da un atmosfera malaticcia e cupa. Non aveva finestre che lasciavano penetrare la luce dall’esterno, salvo per le due vetrine dell’ingresso che, però, erano ricoperte da uno strato di sudiciume talmente denso che era quasi impossibile vedervi attraverso. Le uniche fonti di illuminazione erano, invece, una serie di neon, anch’essi più simili ai relitti di una nave affondata chissà quanto tempo prima, piuttosto che a delle vere e proprie lampade. La maggior parte di esse era rotta o produceva un ronzio assordante, accendendosi e spegnendosi ritmicamente ogni quattro-cinque minuti. La tappezzeria – un tempo, probabilmente, di un rosso accattivante – era ridotta in brandelli di uno scarlatto tendente ormai al marrone, lasciando intravedere i mattoni e l’intonaco sottostanti.

Persino il cameriere al bar, di chiare fattezze orientali, sembrava accordarsi con l’arredamento che lo circondava. L’età era indefinita, ma certamente non inferiore alla sessantina, il peso sui centocinquanta chili, il viso, sebbene rubicondo, simile ad un topo, i radi capelli erano appiattiti sul cranio in una serie di arzigogolati riccioli e il colore della carnagione ricordava quello del cielo di Londra durante la canicola estiva: un’ocra talmente opprimente e viscido che faceva mancare il fiato solo a guardarlo.

John ne era disgustato. Dall’uomo, dall’ambiente, da tutto. L’attesa in quel posto si faceva sempre più opprimente man mano che il tempo passava. Non era andato per il sottile John. Era entrato, si era fatto chiamare il direttore, gli aveva mostrato la foto. L’uomo, un altro esemplare di viscidume, gli aveva assicurato che non c’era nessun uomo corrispondente a quella fotografia. A John era bastato estrarre il suo tesserino.

 

_John H. Watson_  
Blade Runner  
Distretto di Southwark  
Londra  
LTK 1883331

 

A quella rivelazione l’uomo si era fatto pallido, aveva balbettato delle incomprensibili scuse e gli aveva confessato che Arthur Doyle era un cliente dell’albergo. Gli aveva anche spiattellato che l’androide – e lui giurava di non aver immaginato che fosse uno di  _quelli_  – lo aveva minacciato di morte se mai avesse rivelato a qualcuno della sua presenza lì. L’albergatore, abituato ad avere a che fare con tipi poco raccomandabili, aveva acconsentito.

John, seduto al bancone mezz’ora dopo, non biasimava l’uomo per la sua scelta. Vivere in una città come Londra, dove la criminalità comune aumentava di giorno in giorno, non era facile. Più che vivere, si sopravviveva.

_E quando uno ti punta una pistola alla testa e ti dice di stare zitto_ , pensava amaramente John,  _tu stai zitto._

Sempre secondo il direttore, Doyle usciva dall’albergo verso le otto del mattino e vi rientrava soltanto dopo le quattro del pomeriggio. L’orologio appeso alla parete – un gingillo che produceva un rumore ritmico e snervante – segnava ancora le quattro meno un quarto. A John sembrava di aspettare da anni. Fece roteare il bicchiere contenente il liquido ambrato e lo sollevò fino a portarlo al livello della fronte. Osservò il soffitto attraverso il whiskey artificiale.

_Quando il tuo futuro è nel passato, ti trovi a fissare il paradiso dal fondo di un bicchiere_ , recitò malinconicamente, senza sapere da dove gli fosse uscita quella frase,  _ma quale paradiso? Qui c’è solo inferno._

Ridacchiò di una risata spenta, mentre il cameriere gli scoccò un’occhiata dubbiosa. John bevve l’ultimo sorso e appoggiò il bicchiere vuoto sulla superficie d’acciaio.

“Daleun eumlyoleul wonhaseyo?”1, chiese l’uomo.

“Non capisco.”, scosse la testa John.

“Bicchiere? Altro?”, tentò l’omaccione.

“No, grazie.”

La regola generale di John era di non bere. E, soprattutto, di non bere mai in servizio. Sua sorella e, in generale, la sua famiglia avevano già avuto troppi problemi di alcolismo in passato perché John volesse andare ad aggiungervisi. In più l’alcol artificiale, spesso, aveva un sapore che andava tra la gomma e la benzina. In quel momento, però, la regola poteva benissimo andare a farsi benedire. Era a caccia, con troppi pensieri per la testa perché potesse semplicemente ignorarli e con tutta probabilità stava per avere uno scontro con un droide che aveva mandato Moran all’ospedale. In quella situazione le regole non contavano. Un bicchiere non contava. Serviva per darsi coraggio.

_O per sentire meno il dolore quando un colpo di pistola ti trafigge le budella_ , sorrise.

A dir la verità, il fatto che avesse accettato un bicchiere di whiskey era anche da imputare all’improvvisa chiamata di Sherlock Holmes. Anzi, a tutto ciò a cui aveva assistito quel giorno. Perso nel vago torpore generato dall’alcol, poteva ancora ricordare con esattezza millimetrica la freddezza glaciale di quegli occhi azzurri dietro ai riccioli, il timbro profondo della voce, la pelle lattea. Era come averselo di fronte in quel bugigattolo orrendo, tanto da immaginare che, se avesse allungato la mano, avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo, toccarlo.

Un droide.

Non ne era stupito, lo aveva pensato fin dall’inizio. Non era neanche impaurito dal fatto che fosse  _intelligente_. Il problema era un altro: da qualche parte nella sua testa ne era  _affascinato_. Aveva sempre ritenuto che un Replicante – se doveva chiamarli col nome ufficiale – avesse schemi di comportamento fissi, un modo di rapportarsi con gli umani da  _macchina_. A Sherlock Holmes mancava la prerogativa dell’essere macchina o, perlomeno, così sembrava a John. Questo lo tormentava e lo faceva sentire a disagio con se stesso. Perché, diamine, era un cacciatore di droidi e sapeva con certezza matematica che Sherlock Holmes era un abominio che non doveva esistere sulla Terra. Eppure non riusciva a liberarsi da quella domanda, posta con fredda naturalezza.

_“Lei mi ucciderebbe?”_

E la risposta, in quel momento, era di quanto più preoccupante potesse esistere per uno come lui, che viveva solo ed esclusivamente di quel lavoro. Lui che era uno dei migliori nel mestiere, conosciuto perché lo svolgeva in modo pulito e rapido. La risposta lo sconcertava. La risposta era  _no_.

_Forse queste dannatissime particelle radioattive stanno finalmente raggiungendo il mio cervello, se sto pensando una cosa simile_ , pensò,  _forse al prossimo test di controllo verrò classificato come speciale._

Il pensiero di essere, magari, uno speciale non lo seccava quanto quello di non esserlo, perché se fosse stato uno speciale poteva ritenere giustificabile il suo attuale comportamento, ma se non lo fosse stato, non c’era alcuna spiegazione plausibile per quello che gli passava per la testa.

Inconsciamente si ritrovò a fare un cenno al barista che gli versasse un altro goccio di whiskey. Altrettanto assente, ne tastò il gusto amaro con la punta della lingua, prima di decidersi a lasciar perdere.

L’orologio segnava le quattro meno cinque e lui doveva concentrarsi.

Se voleva vendicare Moran, non poteva di certo permettersi di lasciarsi andare come aveva fatto fino a quel momento. Chiese un bicchiere d’acqua e lo trangugiò velocemente. Rinfrancato, si mise ad osservare il portone d’ingresso, aspettando pazientemente il momento in cui l’androide Arthur Doyle avrebbe varcato la porta, la mano a scendere verso il calcio della pistola. L’adrenalina, che fino a quel momento era sembrata mancare, gli diede una scossa di elettricità non appena le dita toccarono il freddo metallo e l’orologio si assestò sulle quattro meno un minuto. Ora era di nuovo John Watson, Blade Runner: i dubbi svaniti, l’obiettivo chiaro. Uccidere un droide era un lavoro e i ripensamenti di pochi minuti prima non si applicavano a macchine che avevano massacrato degli  _uomini_. Carne e sangue non si potevano comparare a circuiti.

Quando l’orologio scoccò le quattro esatte, la porta principale dell’Hotel si aprì. John era già pronto ad estrarre la sua pistola, ma si dovette fermare. Un plasticato top rosa fluorescente s’illuminò di luce propria non appena colpito dalle luci al neon dell’ingresso. Non era Doyle, ma soltanto una donna dall’aspetto talmente trasandato e, al contempo, appariscente che attrasse l’attenzione di tutti – in tutto quattro – gli avventori nella hall. John la fissò per il poco tempo in cui attraversò a falcate incerte l’ingresso per dirigersi chissà dove, poi tornò a concentrarsi sulla porta.

Un paio di minuti dopo, le dita ad accarezzare il calcio della pistola e il cuore che batteva ritmicamente nel petto, la porta si aprì nuovamente. La faccia di un uomo – meglio, di un droide – fece capolino da dietro al vetro sudicio. John ci mise cinque secondi esatti a comparare mentalmente quel volto con quello che aveva visto in fotografia e altri cinque secondi netti ad estrarre la pistola.

Ma Doyle, con suo estremo stupore, fu più rapido delle sue aspettative. Nel tempo in cui lui era scattato e aveva sparato, il droide aveva richiuso la porta di fronte a sé, si era spostato di lato e abbassato. Il colpo di John aveva mancato l’obiettivo, frantumando prima il vetro della porta, poi perdendosi nel vuoto della strada.

John non si fermò a ragionare nemmeno per un secondo. Ancora prima che tutti si fossero accorti di quello che era successo, John si era già lanciato di corsa fuori dall’albergo. La pioggia che batteva incessante gli scrosciò addosso, privandolo momentaneamente della capacità di vedere. L’udito gli venne in aiuto. Alla sua sinistra percepì chiaramente i passi di una persona che correva e si girò meccanicamente verso quella direzione. La figura di Doyle, già sfumata nella distanza, si perdeva ancora di più dietro al grigio muro della miriade di goccioline che offuscavano l’aria.

John sparò di nuovo, ma anche in questo caso il colpo mancò il suo bersaglio. Poi, come in una scena al rallentatore, vide il droide infilare la mano in tasca ed estrarre un oggetto che John classificò immediatamente come una pistola laser modello PKD 2868. Lo sparo partì quasi all’improvviso, la scarica bluastra fendette l’aria e l’acqua fino a raggiungerlo. Ebbe in totale dieci secondi per piegarsi quanto bastava per evitare di essere colpito.

_Cazzo!_ , urlò mentalmente,  _questo bastardo deve essere fatto fuori. Deve!_

Più velocemente che poté prese nuovamente la mira e sparò una terza volta. Con sua immensa felicità il colpo andò a segno, centrando in pieno la spalla sinistra di Doyle. L’androide oscillò e rallentò la sua corsa, ma non diede segno di volersi fermare. Al contrario, fece perno su entrambi i piedi, si voltò rapidamente e un altro raggio di luce bluastra passò pericolosamente vicino al corpo di John.

L’adrenalina lo manteneva in piedi, il cuore pulsava violentemente, ma la ragione cominciava ad abbandonarlo. In tutto era la terza volta che veniva coinvolto in una sparatoria con un androide e non ricordava di essere stato mai così teso e nervoso come in quegli istanti. Doyle sembrava quasi _prevedere_ le sue mosse.  _Sapeva_ come si sarebbe mosso.  _Sapeva_ come coglierlo di sorpresa, se avesse voluto. Ed era questo che aveva fregato Moran. Per un decimo di secondo le parole di Sherlock gli rimbombarono in testa:

_“Ma lei non è a conoscenza di alcune caratteristiche che-“_

Sparò un altro colpo. Stavolta il centro fu perfetto, la scarica laser attraversò il cappotto grigio del droide all’altezza dell’incontro delle due scapole, attraversandolo da parte a parte, fermando in un solo istante il suo cuore meccanico. Schizzi di sangue artificiale si propagarono per l’aria, per cadere infine al suolo in un diluvio rosso.

Il droide fece ancora due passi prima di stramazzare a terra, mentre i circuiti che lo avevano tenuto in vita erano gli stessi che ora gli davano il colpo di grazia. Fulmini elettrici generati dai vari cavi che si erano spezzati allo sparo di John colpirono il corpo dell’androide che sussultò un paio di volte, contorcendosi spasmodicamente sul marciapiede, prima di spegnersi definitivamente.

John si avvicinò con cautela: maneggiare un droide appena pensionato poteva essere pericoloso, dato che le varie componenti potevano innescare una reazione a catena che era in grado persino di far esplodere il macchinario.

Quando gli fu accanto poté ammirare il suo lavoro. Due bruciature marroni macchiavano il cappotto grigio del droide e da lì si espandevano due macchie scomposte di sangue, la prima di dimensioni ridotte, la seconda ad occupare più di metà della schiena; l’acqua che lentamente svolgeva il suo lavoro purificatore, lavando via la copiosa quantità di rosso sul grigio.

John tirò un sospiro di sollievo tra un affannoso respiro e l’altro.

_Pensionato_ , pensò,  _questo bastardo è pensionato. Altri cinque ancora._

Rise nervosamente, alzando il volto verso il marrone-nero del cielo sovrastante, gocce di radioattività che gli scorrevano sulle labbra. John era ancora teso, troppo teso. Sentiva il peso di quella caccia depositarsi con sempre maggior forza sulle spalle, a spingerlo quasi verso il basso, schiacciandolo a terra. Inalò l’aria umida un paio di volte, poi tornò verso la hall dell’albergo.

I quattro clienti, allarmati dagli spari, erano scomparsi nel nulla. Solo il cameriere era rimasto nella sua postazione ed ora lo fissava con occhi inquisitori.

“Telefono?”, chiese John, mimando il gesto.

L’uomo gli indicò un angolo buio della hall dal quale spuntava un apparecchio malconcio, ennesima riprova della situazione in cui Londra – e con lei tutto il pianeta – si ritrovava. Era talmente vecchio che lo schermo funzionava ad intermittenza. John ci mise più di cinque minuti a comporre il numero di NSY e a farsi inoltrare la chiamata. Finalmente la centralinista meccanica rispose.

“ Scotland Yard.”

“L’ispettore Moriarty, grazie. E mandi una squadra di ripulitori al Crowborough Hotel, 221b Montague Place.”

La donna annuì, premette un paio di tasti e la comunicazione passò direttamente al suo superiore. Moriarty inarcò un sopracciglio quando la faccia di John apparì sullo schermo e diede un morso alla mela rossa che teneva tra le mani.

“Uno giù.”, disse semplicemente John, incapace di trovare le forze per dire qualcos’altro.

“Mi congratulo con lei, Watson.”, dichiarò Moriarty, ma John percepì una leggera ironia nel suo tono “Ora andrà a finire con gli altri?”

“Ho bisogno di una doccia e di una pausa prima di ricominciare. Altrimenti avremo un altro Blade Runner all’ospedale.”, scherzò fiaccamente John.

“Si ricordi che una nostra-“

“Priorità. Lo so bene, ispettore. Ma ho davvero bisogno di un paio di ore di pausa. Tanto il prossimo bersaglio lavora in una sottospecie di Night Club e credo che sia più probabile trovarla stasera, piuttosto che ora.”

“Mi raccomando, Watson. Un lavoro pulito.”

La comunicazione s’interruppe.

_Non pensava che ce l’avrei fatta, che avrei battuto il suo Moran_ , John sorrise soddisfatto di sé.

Poi pensò di dover fare un’altra chiamata. Doyle aveva dimostrato di essere qualcosa di più che un normale androide. Per quello che era riuscito ad ingannare Moran e, se non fosse stato allenato, probabilmente avrebbe colpito anche lui. E se ci fossero state cose che la Holmes Corporation voleva tenere nascoste? Sherlock aveva detto che-

_Ma se fosse un trucco? Un depistaggio? Del resto lui è parte della Holmes Corporation. Ed è un droide._

Questi pensieri, tuttavia, non lo trattennero dal comporre il numero del centralino e richiedere di passargli la Holmes Corporation.

“Holmes Corporation, come possiamo servirla?”

“Uhm…”, balbettò John, il respiro ancora affannoso “…cercavo il signor Holmes.”

“Il presidente non riceve alcuna chiamata, se non autorizzata da lui stesso.”

“No, scusi, intendevo il signor Sherlock Holmes.”, si corresse.

“Mi spiace, ma il signor Sherlock Holmes non è presente in questo momento.”

“Sc-scusi?”, domandò, certo che la donna gli stesse mentendo “Io ho un urgente bisogno di parlare con lui.”

“Le ripeto che in questo momento non c’è.”, disse spazientita la donna “Se vuole può lasciargli un messaggio, signor?”

Ma John chiuse la chiamata.

Uscì nuovamente dall’albergo, sperando di non dovervi mai più rimetterci piede.

Si diresse verso la sua aeromobile stringendosi nel suo cappotto piombato per tentare di scaldarsi un po’. Le continue docce gelate di quel giorno stavano cominciando a minare la sua stabilità fisica e aveva davvero bisogno di un po’ di tempo prima di rimettersi al lavoro. Calcolò che un paio d’ore di pausa e una cena calda non avrebbero potuto fargli che bene, perché era ancora terribilmente scosso da tutti gli eventi della giornata.

Passando davanti alla carcassa di Doyle, John vide il gruppo di ripulitori che se ne stava prendendo cura. In tre sollevarono il corpo metallico del droide e lo gettarono all’interno del furgoncino bianco. Il clangore del metallo che cozzava contro altro metallo per un momento coprì lo scroscio infernale della pioggia. Uno degli uomini chiuse il portellone e l’aerovettura si rialzò in volo, sparendo tra i grattacieli.

John s’infilò nella sua e mezz’ora dopo atterò sul tetto della sua abitazione. La pecora, al solito, emise il suo belato di saluto.

Quando arrivò di fronte alla porta di casa, John percepì che c’era qualcosa di strano. La sensazione si acuì non appena appoggiò la mano sulla maniglia e notò all’istante che era aperta. E lui era certissimo di averla chiusa. Con un rapido movimento raggiunse la sua pistola, spalancò la porta con una leggera spallata e puntò l’arma di fronte a sé.

Una figura stava in piedi di fronte alla finestra nella penombra fiocamente illuminata dalle luci provenienti dall’esterno. Quando gli occhi di John si adattarono perfettamente all’oscurità della stanza, la figura informe assunse contorni precisi, un volto, un nome.

“Signor Holmes!”, esclamò, tra lo stupito e lo spaventato.

“Vedo con piacere che è riuscito a pensionare AC2259.”, disse.

“E lei come lo sa?”

“Le hanno assegnato sei androidi da uccidere – pardon, da pensionare – e le uniche due cartellette smosse dalla pila sul tavolo sono quelle di AC2259 e ES4498. Doveva essere certamente uno di loro due. Considerando, inoltre, che il suo collega Moran è stato ferito da AC2259, l’unica deduzione corretta da fare è che quello sia stato il suo primo obiettivo.”

John rimase congelato sul posto, la pistola ancora puntata verso Sherlock.

“Cosa fa qui?”

“L’uccisione – perché stiamo parlando di omicidio, giusto? – non è andata esattamente come sperava andasse.”, continuò il droide, non rispondendo alla domanda “Se si sta chiedendo come faccia a sapere anche questo, non si disturbi. È talmente lampante.”

“Come?”, deglutì John, sempre senza abbassare l’arma.

“È tornato a casa. Se l’operazione fosse andata a buon fine, esattamente come lei si aspettava, ora sarebbe già a caccia di ES4498, invece ha deciso di tornare a casa e prendersi una pausa di riflessione. Questo, generalmente, indica uno stato confusionale, che qualcosa è andato storto. È normale, se si è in stato confusionale, ricercare la tranquillità dell’ambiente familiare. Inoltre, posso chiaramente notare come, nonostante lei mi stia puntando contro la pistola, stia tremando leggermente e tenga il dito ben lontano dal grilletto. Ha sparato, vero. Ma al momento ha paura di farlo di nuovo. È evidentemente scosso. Banale deduzione.”

John spostò il dito verso il grilletto.

“Non creda che non sia capace di-“

“Non ho mai detto questo.”, sorrise il droide nella penombra “Sono sicuro che lei sarebbe perfettamente in grado di spararmi. Ora. In mezzo al petto. Ma non lo farà.”

“Perché ne è così sicuro?”

“Lei ha bisogno di me per risolvere i suoi dubbi.”, concluse Sherlock.

 

“ _Lei mi ucciderebbe?”_ , la domanda risuonò ancora nella testa di John.

E la risposta fu sempre la stessa:  _no_.

 

John abbassò la pistola, un involontario sorriso a incurvargli le labbra.

“Ha ragione.”


	8. Under The Skin

_How happy is the human soul_  
 _Not enslaved by dull control_  
 _Left to dream and roam and play_  
 _Shed the guilt of former days_

 

Molly sedeva di fronte alla finestra, le braccia ad avvolgere le ginocchia, e osservava la strada sottostante tra le gocce di pioggia a disegnare strisce irregolari sui vetri opachi della finestra dell’appartamento.

Si voltò verso Isidore che, seduto al tavolo della piccola cucina, stava sorseggiando una bevanda nerastra e viscida dalla quale si alzavano arzigogolate colonne di fumo. Lui le sorrise e lei ricambiò con gentilezza, prima di tornare ad osservare l’esterno. Una figura nera si fece largo sotto il diluvio incessante, il passo costante e fermo: John era finalmente arrivato.

Per un secondo si chiese se Isidore sapesse chi fosse lei. Meglio:  _che cosa_ fosse. Da quello che aveva potuto osservare non se n’era ancora reso conto. Ma era più che sicura che l’arrivo di John avrebbe sconvolto questo precario equilibrio. Lei era  _diversa_ da John. Ma, forse, era più corretto dire che John era  _diverso_ da lei, da tutti. Era unico nel suo genere. Ed era il motivo per cui lei – e anche gli altri – lo aveva seguito, il motivo per cui se n’era innamorata. Il motivo per cui stava facendo  _quello_.

 

\---------------------------- oOoOo ----------------------------

 

Isidore stava bevendo mollemente il suo surrogato di caffè al tavolo della cucina, osservando con la coda dell’occhio la ragazza appoggiata alla finestra. Lei aveva gli occhi fissi sull’esterno e raramente li spostava per scoccargli una veloce occhiata e sorridergli dolcemente, perché tutta la sua attenzione era focalizzata verso l’esterno.

_Deve essere proprio innamorata_ , pensava Isidore, contento di aver trovato, dopo anni, un po’ di compagnia.

Era difficile riuscire a qualificare con precisione la moltitudine di sensazioni che stava provando in quel momento, tanto che non era nemmeno sicuro di riuscirle a provare tutte contemporaneamente. C’era la felicità per la presenza di Molly. C’era l’attesa per l’arrivo dell’uomo. C’era un briciolo di malinconia di cui non riusciva a comprendere l’origine. Era una tale diversità di sentimenti che, essendo uno speciale, faceva fatica a cogliere in tutte le loro sfumature. Gli speciali – con il loro cervello irrimediabilmente compromesso – non erano in grado di districarsi tra tutte quelle emozioni senza avvertire la loro intrinseca inferiorità.

Guardò nuovamente Molly chiedendosi a cosa stesse pensando.

Il suono gracchiante del campanello lo fece sobbalzare sulla sedia.

“È John!”, esclamò Molly, correndo verso la porta.

“B-b-bisogna c-che i-i-inserisca il c-codice, s-se v-v-vuole entrare.”, rispose Isidore, alzandosi.

Molly era palesemente agitata, gli occhi che brillavano e un sorriso nervoso ad illuminarle il volto.

_Sì, deve essere proprio innamorata._

Joe fece scostare la ragazza dalla porta e rispose al citofono.

“Sì?”

“John Harrison.”, rispose una voce profonda e baritonale che ad Isidore ricordò qualcosa di vago.

“D-d-digito i-il c-c-codice e p-può s-s-salire.”, continuò Joe “S-sono al q-q-quarto p-piano. L’unico a-a-appartamento a-a-abitato.”

L’uomo dall’altra parte dell’apparecchio non diede alcun segno di aver udito ciò che lui aveva detto. Isidore fece scorrere velocemente le dita sul tastierino numerico –  _21967_  – e il gracchiare metallico della voce elettronica del portone confermò l’avvenuta apertura dello stesso.

Molly gli sorrise nuovamente e gli schioccò un leggero bacio sulla guancia.

“Grazie.”, sussurrò.

Isidore deglutì e sentì le guance colorarsi di rosso.

I due minuti che l’ascensore ci impiegava per raggiungere il suo piano sembrarono infiniti. Quando, infine, sentì lo sferragliare del meccanismo che si assestava e dei passi venire nella direzione del suo appartamento, Isidore aprì la porta.

Di fronte a lui John Harrison apparve in tutta la sua imponenza.

Il suo abbigliamento nero monocromatico – jeans, maglione e cappotto lungo – non nascondeva in nessun modo i muscoli perfettamente scolpiti del petto, delle braccia, delle gambe. Il viso e le mani – le uniche parti scoperte – mostravano una pelle marmorea senza il minimo accenno di un difetto. Capelli neri accuratamente pettinati indietro contornavano un viso altrettanto perfetto sul quale si stagliavano due profondi occhi verde-acqua.

Isidore rimase a bocca aperta. Non era assolutamente possibile.

John Harrison accennò un sorrisetto in risposta allo sguardo stupito di Isidore.

“Hai capito chi sono, vero?”, chiese, la voce che vibrava bassa sul pianerottolo vuoto.

“I-io-“

Il suo cervello tentò di valicare la barriera che la menomazione mentale lo costringeva a subire. Quelle labbra, quel volto, quegli occhi, quella corporatura indicavano tutti innegabilmente un  _serie 3_. Se la sua conoscenza di elettronica fosse stata inferiore, se avesse dubitato della sua unica capacità, se non fosse stato proprio lui a lavorare su quel modello, avrebbe detto che il pulviscolo radioattivo aveva fatto un ulteriore passo avanti nell’alterargli le percezioni. Ma non era così.

“-sì.”, concluse Isidore, buttando fuori tutto il fiato che fino a quel momento aveva trattenuto.

Le labbra di John Harrison si curvarono in un sorriso di apprezzamento.

“Bene.”, si limitò a dire, la voce piatta, prima di voltarsi verso Molly.

Gli occhi della ragazza scintillarono nella semioscurità del pianerottolo e con uno scatto felino – completamente privo dell’insicurezza che aveva dimostrato fino a quel momento – circondò le spalle dell’uomo con le sue braccia, baciandolo sulle labbra.

Isidore girò di scatto la testa per lasciar loro un po’ d’intimità, mentre la sua mente tentava disperatamente di far combaciare tutti i pezzi di un puzzle di cui non riusciva a discernere né l’inizio né la fine. Ma John Harrison si staccò immediatamente dalla ragazza e si rivolse di nuovo verso Isidore, gli occhi piantati in quelli dello speciale mentre attraversava la porta di casa.

“Sei stupito?”, riprese l’androide.

“U-un po’.”

John Harrison ridacchiò freddamente, appoggiando il suo braccio sulla spalla di Molly e stringendola a sé. Molly sorrise prima a John, poi ad Isidore.

“Anche t-tu?”, deglutì Joe, rivolgendosi alla ragazza.

“No.”, sorrise lei “Non come lui.”

“Q-questo l-lo s-s-so.”

Non potevano essere due serie tre. John Harrison lo era: lo poteva vedere in tutti i suoi movimenti, nel chiaro colore dei suoi occhi, nella macchina perfetta che era. La serie tre era il massimo che la Holmes Corporation potesse offrire, il non plus ultra che, però, ufficialmente non aveva diritto di esistere.

Era un  _esperimento_. Era così che l’aveva definita Mycroft Holmes quando, insieme a Isidore, si era occupato della loro creazione e della programmazione due anni prima. Una serie nuova, costruita per una clientela ristretta che l’aveva specificatamente richiesta al proprietario dell’industria, ma che era irrevocabilmente illegale. Ne erano esistiti solo quattro esemplari, nessuno femminile. E tutti, come aveva testimoniato Isidore, erano stati distrutti, l’esperimento dichiarato fallito. Il problema era che uno di quegli esemplari che non dovevano esistere si trovava di fronte a lui, vivo e vegeto.

“Lei è una serie due.”, precisò John Harrison e aggiunse: “Potenziata.”

_Ecco perché non l’ho riconosciuta come tale. È stata modificata._

“Hai paura?”, continuò l’uomo.

“N-no. T-tu, v-voi, l-la v-v-vostra s-s-serie e-era p-p-perfetta. “

John Harrison sembrò prenderlo come un complimento e, per la prima volta, fece un sorriso apparentemente sincero, salvo poi incupirsi nuovamente.

Gli occhi dell’uomo – Isidore non riusciva a considerarli macchine, lui che contribuiva a crearli li vedeva come un miglioramento dell’essere umano, proprio come gli aveva insegnato il signor Holmes – si posarono con maggiore intensità su di lui, come per analizzarlo, scrutarlo, carpire i suoi pensieri.

“Sai che dovresti denunciarci, vero?”, sondò il terreno John.

Isidore annuì immediatamente.

“Lo faresti?”, la voce fredda, tagliente di Harrison chiese.

“N-no. S-s-siete l-le m-mie c-c-creazioni. C-c-come p-potrei d-d-distruggervi?”, scosse la testa.

John Harrison annuì gravemente, abbassando lo sguardo a terra, quasi ad indicare sottomissione. Quando parlò di nuovo, il tono della voce si era fatto più calmo e pacato, e gli occhi glaciali mostravano un barlume di comprensione prima assente. Sembrava più umano degli umani. Se Isidore non l’avesse visto nascere – circuito dopo circuito – sotto i suoi stessi occhi, avrebbe potuto facilmente essere ingannato dal suo aspetto esteriore. Chiunque altro, al di fuori di lui e del presidente, non avrebbe potuto distinguerlo da un uomo comune.

_Anche perché-_

Il suo breve ragionamento fu tagliato corto dalla voce dell’androide.

“Scusa per queste domande.”, disse, accennando un sorriso e allungando la mano verso Molly “Abbiamo molta paura. Immagino ti stia chiedendo come mai io sia ancora vivo. Anzi,  _attivo_.”, e sottolineò la parola con un certo disgusto “E immagino che ti stia anche chiedendo perché siamo qui e cosa vogliamo.”

J.R. Isidore annuì, continuando a guardare ammirato il lavoro perfetto che era la serie 3.

“Non ti so spiegare con esattezza perché a me sia stato concesso di esistere. Ho fatto delle ricerche mentre mi trovavo su Marte. Ho cercato di ricostruire la mia esistenza dal principio. Ho scoperto di essere stato creato dalla Holmes Corporation, ma le mie caratteristiche, i miei dettagli non corrispondevano a quelli sotto i quali ero classificato. La serie 2 – di cui Molly è una perfetta rappresentante e di cui io, teoricamente, ero parte – non possiede la mia stessa ampiezza visiva, né le mie capacità strategiche, né la capacità di adattarmi facilmente ad ogni tipo di ambiente. Molly è un’ottima chimica,”, e qui si girò verso la ragazza, passandole una mano nei lunghi capelli castani “ma se messa a confronto con attività differenti, dimostra una certa inadeguatezza nel svolgerle. Eventualmente giunge a completarle e ad adattarvisi, ma non come me. È stato così che ho scoperto di essere  _diverso_. Androide, macchina. Eppure diverso da quelli con cui ero a contatto.”

Fece una pausa, guardando Molly che ricambiava con gli occhi ricolmi di malinconia.

“Prima di essere trasferito su Marte, non mi ero posto il problema. Prima il mio compito era quello di combattere la pirateria spaziale e non avevo tempo di pormi domande sulla mia esistenza o su quella dei miei compagni. Ero il migliore e questo era sufficiente. L’inattività forzata, dopo l’ultima missione, mi ha portato a concentrarmi su quello che fossi, a cercare le risposte a domande che avevo paura a fare. Capisci?”

Isidore capiva benissimo. La serie tre – su cui lui e il presidente avevano lavorato – era nata con l’intenzione di creare non solo delle macchine _senzienti_ , ma anche  _indipendenti_ dal punto di vista della ragione. Non solo  _pensavano_ , ma  _ragionavano_. Una caratteristica che era considerata illegale, ma che lui, invece, trovava estremamente affascinante. Guardò John Harrison con maggiore ammirazione. Assentì.

“Così, ricerca dopo ricerca, ho scoperto la verità. Ho compreso di essere di una serie superiore, mai portata in commercio perché  _pericolosa_. Ho scoperto il destino dei miei tre compagni e, paradossalmente, anche quello che doveva essere il mio. Io, come tutti gli altri della serie tre, dovrei essere un mucchio di cavi scomposti in un qualche magazzino nascosto, in attesa di tempi migliori. Invece sono qui. Perché, Isidore? Perché mi è stato concesso di essere  _vivo_?”

John Harrison fece un’altra pausa, gli occhi leggermente lucidi.

“Quello che voglio, Isidore, è la risposta a queste domande. Ma quello che voglio veramente è il diritto di vivere. Sì, Isidore. Il diritto di vivere come vive un qualsiasi essere umano, quel diritto che mi viene negato solo perché – sotto la pelle – sono fatto di circuiti elettrici, di un cuore meccanico. Ma sono forse io  _diverso_? È forse Molly  _diversa_? Siamo gli stessi noi e voi. Uguali eppure divisi da un mucchio di leggi. E tu, uno speciale, so che puoi comprendere bene quello a cui siamo sottoposti. Ma siamo forse noi – tutti noi, io, te e Molly – dei  _mostri_? Noi che, per legge – quella tanto sbandierata da questi governanti ciechi – siamo uno scherzo di una natura traditrice, deformati, incompleti, indegni di rimanere in questo mondo che respira, malfatti. Noi che veniamo guardati di traverso dall’infida gente quando ci fermiamo di fronte a loro, derisi perché  _diversi_. Ma dov’è la diversità? Cos’è che arroga a loro il diritto inalienabile di decidere della mia vita? E della mia morte? Chi è che ha deciso che io non possa amare Molly e che Molly non possa amare me? Non ho forse io il diritto di essere  _me stesso_? Non hai forse tu, Isidore, il diritto di avere le stesse possibilità degli altri? Di sposarti, di avere una famiglia, di avere una casa come gli altri?  _Esseri senzienti_ veniamo definiti, sia tu che io. Eppure siamo trattati al pari di una pustola dolorosa in un fianco, pronti ad essere schiacciati appena se ne presenta l’occasione.  _Mostri_. Mostri sanguinari da cui fuggire. Da distruggere per un  _bene_ superiore. È giusto tutto questo? Chiediamo solo di essere trattati equamente…”

Isidore stava trattenendo il fiato, mentre John Harrison aveva cominciato a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza. Ora si era fermato, gli occhi pieni di qualcosa definibile come comprensione, ma risoluti.

“Chiedo forse troppo?”, concluse, la voce potente tra le quattro mura dell’appartamento, poi più bassa, quasi sconfitta “Chiedo forse troppo?”

Molly gli si era avvicinata, cingendogli le spalle con le sue braccia, e gli passava dolcemente una mano tra i capelli. Poi volse lo sguardo verso Isidore, in attesa di una risposta.

“N-n-no.”, rispose lo speciale che, nonostante non fosse riuscito a seguire completamente il discorso, ne aveva comunque colto i punti principali.

Era stato lo stesso signor Holmes, una volta, a toccare il medesimo argomento, sostenendo che – a parer suo – androidi, speciali e umani dovessero essere tutti considerati come pari, tutti degni di esistere allo stesso modo. Isidore aveva accolto quell’idea con entusiasmo, perché essa significava non dover più essere sottoposto a quelle leggi che lo diversificavano, rendendolo oggetto di scherno e ludibrio. E ora quell’androide stava sostenendo lo stesso principio. Era stupefacente e, al tempo stesso, incredibilmente naturale.

_Se solo il signor Holmes potesse vedere quanto questa sua creazione sia esattamente come l’aveva pensata…_

Molly lo guardò con dolcezza e, abbandonando momentaneamente il fianco di John Harrison, si avvicinò a Isidore, prendendo le mani tra le sue.

“Ci aiuterai, Joe?”, chiese con voce supplicante.

Era calda, Molly. Calda e morbida proprio come un essere umano. Come si poteva pensare di poterla pensionare –  _era così che dicevano?_ – solo perché era fatta di circuiti? Molly, John, gli altri erano come loro. Come si poteva essere crudeli con dei propri simili?

“S-s-sì.”, balbettò, ma deciso.

John, che fino a quell’istante non aveva sollevato lo sguardo dal pavimento, rialzò la testa. Un velo di un sorriso gentile gli apparve sul volto.

“Grazie.”, disse semplicemente in un sussurro spezzato.

“C-c-cosa avete b-b-bisogno?”, domandò Isidore.

“Vorrei avere un colloquio con Mycroft Holmes.”, sentenziò “Ho delle domande che necessitano di risposta.”

“N-n-non s-so se s-s-sia p-p-possibile.”, si scusò lo speciale.

“Ne abbiamo bisogno, Joe.”, supplicò Molly, cingendolo in un abbraccio “Davvero…”

Isidore annuì.

John Harrison sorrise nuovamente.

“Ma ne riparleremo domani.”, concluse “Oggi dev’essere stata una pesante giornata lavorativa per te e sei stato persino disturbato dal nostro arrivo. È meglio che vada a riposarti. Domattina ti spiegherò meglio.”

Isidore, che a quelle parole sentì tutto il peso della stanchezza abbattersi sulle sue spalle, si limitò a fare un cenno con la testa.

“S-s-se v-volete p-p-potete d-d-dormire nel m-mio l-l-letto.”, offrì “Io p-p-posso-“

“Non sia mai!”, esclamò gentilmente John “Io e Molly ci adatteremo al divano. Siamo noi gli incomodi, è giusto che tu riposi nella tua stanza.”

Isidore accettò la proposta con uno sbadiglio e s’incamminò fiaccamente verso il suo letto, sul quale si gettò completamente vestito, addormentandosi all’istante.

 

\---------------------------- oOoOo ----------------------------

 

Molly e John si sedettero sul divano, John con gli occhi fissi verso la parete vuota davanti a lui, Molly inclinando la testa per appoggiarsi sulla spalla dell’uomo. Automaticamente l’androide alzò la mano per accarezzare la testa della sua compagna.

“Non ti senti un po’ in colpa?”, gli chiese.

“No.”, fu la secca risposta.

“Lui non c’entra nulla. Basterebbe cambiare il piano, John. Basterebbe che-“

“No, Molly. Lo sai che non sarebbe mai sufficiente. Lo sai.”

“Perché non tentare?”, incalzò lei, girando la testa fino a guardarlo dritto negli occhi.

“Perché la decisione che ho preso, che  _abbiamo_ preso è questa. Anche Doyle ci ha lasciati ormai.”

Gli occhi di Molly si velarono di lacrime.

“Arthur è-?”

John non diede alcun segno di aver ascoltato né capito, gli occhi sempre immobili sul muro di fronte.

“Il piano è quello. E  _rimane_ quello, Molly. Anche per Doyle.”

Molly, infine, accettò le parole di John e le loro labbra si unirono in un bacio.

Da qualche parte nel profondo dell’animo meccanico, John Harrison si dispiacque di non poter riuscire a provare nulla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) "How happy is...of former days" citazione dalla canzone "Chemical Wedding" di Bruce Dickinson, mi pareva appropriata ;)  
> 2) Una parte del lungo discorso di John Harrison è adattata dal monologo "Now is the winter of our discontent" che rappresenta l'inizio del "Riccardo III" di Shakespeare, dove Riccardo (non ancora re) parla della sua deformità. Dall'altra parte è MOLTO liberamente ispirato ad un lungo dialogo tra due personaggi contenuti nel libro "Sotto la pelle" di Michel Faber.  
> 3) Il numero 21967 ha, come al solito, un senso. Se volete, potete cimentarvici.  
> Detto ciò: spero che il capitolo vi abbia lasciato soddisfatti e abbia chiarito i dubbi sul nostro misterioso John Harrison! E spero di rivedervi tutt* al prossimo capitolo! Grazie per l'immensa pazienza che state dimostrando!


	9. Contact.

John si spostò verso la cucina, lo sguardo sempre puntato sull'androide vicino alla finestra, come se si aspettasse un attacco da un momento all'altro. Sapeva troppo sulla loro natura, sul loro essere macchine per fidarsi di quello che si trovava nel suo appartamento, sebbene apparentemente innocuo.

“Non c'è bisogno che mi controlli.”, disse l'androide, come in risposta ai suoi pensieri “Non ho intenzione di ucciderla, ma di aiutarla.”

John non rispose, mentre, staccando definitivamente gli occhi da Sherlock, apriva il frigorifero. Il contenuto dell'elettrodomestico era desolante: un pezzo di surrogato di formaggio, una bottiglia d'acqua filtrata e quella che sembrava una confezione di pomodori plastici. Prese il formaggio e lo soppesò tra le dita.

“Non ho molto da offrirle.”, disse distrattamente, dimenticandosi per un istante della natura dell'uomo.

Sherlock ricambiò l'offerta con un sorriso spento, ma con una viva curiosità negli occhi.

“Lei mi ha appena offerto qualcosa.”

“Già.”, John rispose piattamente “Sarò stanco.”

Appoggiato il formaggio sul minuscolo tavolo della cucina, John prese un piatto e ve lo appoggiò sopra. Da un armadietto prese una vecchia bottiglia di surrogato di vino e se ne versò un bicchiere. Nonostante i suoi buoni propositi di non bere, in quel momento – androide in casa, la preoccupazione per il prossimo lavoro – si rese conto che non gli importava un bel niente se quello che stava facendo andava contro le mille regole del suo codice morale. Del resto la prima di esse riguardava il pensionamento immediato di ogni androide che mettesse piede sul pianeta Terra. Ed ora ne aveva uno in casa vivo – ma si potevano dire  _vivi_? - e vegeto, eppure non stava facendo assolutamente niente per occuparsene.

 _È_   _solo perché ha detto di avere delle informazioni che mi possono aiutare con gli altri androidi_ , diceva tra sé e sé, ma si rendeva conto che quel ragionamento risultava sempre più fiacco man mano che lo andava ripetendo. C'era qualcosa in Sherlock Holmes che non riusciva a definire, un particolare –  _molti_ particolari – che gli sfuggivano e che non riusciva a cogliere, sfumature che lo collocavano in un limbo di cui era impossibile distinguere i confini. E si detestava per questo.

L'androide non parlava né fece cenno di volersi avvicinare. Se ne stava in silenzio nella penombra generata dal neon fioco e bluastro, la sua figura contornata dalla pioggia che batteva violentemente contro il vetro. L'unica cosa che risaltava in quella luce erano gli occhi: azzurri, brillanti, quasi magnetici.

Dopo un tempo indefinito, John ruppe nuovamente il silenzio che era calato nell'appartamento.

“Vuole?”, chiese, indicando il vino.

L'androide ridacchiò.

“È la seconda volta che mi offre qualcosa negli ultimi dieci minuti. Anzi, nove minuti e quarantasette secondi, se volessi essere preciso.”

John, questa volta, non tentò neanche di trovare una giustificazione al suo comportamento. Perché, in fondo, sapeva che una giustificazione non c'era.

“Comunque no, grazie. Al momento non sono né affamato né assetato. Inoltre non credo che il suo surrogato di vino sarebbe di mio gradimento. Nonostante quello che la maggior parte di voi umani crede, anche noi  _androidi_ ”, e sottolineò il termine con una nota di divertimento “abbiamo i nostri personali gusti. E la riserva di vino  _originale_ della Holmes Corporation garantisce innegabilmente una qualità migliore del suo artificiale.”

John sembrò pensarci su per alcuni secondi prima di annuire.

“Già.”, ghignò sarcasticamente John “Nulla che può competere col povero pasto di un povero Blade Runner.”

“Questi  _pensionamenti_ le garantiranno un bell'aumento delle sue entrate.”

“Sono stato fortunato. Ultimamente il lavoro scarseggiava e se Moran non fosse stato ferito in azione, probabilmente non avrei ottenuto nemmeno questo.”

“Buffo come da una disgrazia ne sia derivato un vantaggio per lei.”

John lo osservò perplesso.

“Detta così mi fa sembrare un mostro che trae una sorta di piacere perverso nel gioire delle disgrazie altrui.”, sentenziò seccamente.

“Non di quelle altrui.”, sorrise Sherlock, quasi soddisfatto “Lei è troppo inquadrato nelle sue rigide regole etiche e morali per poter perseguire facilmente un simile comportamento, senza che questo la porti a provare enormi sensi di colpa. Tuttavia esistono le eccezioni. Nel suo caso sono tre: il suo collega Moran – per il quale prova un grande rispetto, ma non si sente per nulla inferiore; il suo capo James Moriarty – verso il quale prova una repulsione quasi cronica; e... evidentemente  _me –_  dato che sono passati ben ventidue minuti e trentaquattro secondi da quando mi ha trovato nel suo appartamento e non ha ancora deciso se considerarmi un amico o un nemico. Propenderei per la seconda possibilità fossi in lei. Del resto”, e si girò nuovamente verso la finestra, staccando gli occhi glaciali da John “sono un  _androide_. La sua etica sulla mia esistenza è lampante. Eppure non mi ha ancora ucciso. Anzi, volendo essere scientifici – perché noi siamo delle persone razionali, vero? –  _pensionato_. Perché John?”

Sherlock si voltò e mosse alcuni passi verso la cucina, la sua figura illuminata all'improvviso dal cono di luce della stanza.  _John_. Lo aveva chiamato con il suo nome. Non più  _Signor Watson_ , ma  _John_. Un brivido a cui non seppe associare alcuna sensazione specifica – sollievo? paura? stupore? qualcos’altro? – gli attraversò il corpo. L’uomo – l’androide – sembrò rendersi conto di aver appena varcato un confine invalicabile, ma non sembrò prestarci molta attenzione.

“Come fa a sapere di Moran e Moriarty?”, chiese John, deglutendo a forza un goccio di vino.

“Mi crede incredibilmente stupido o cosa? O forse è lei ad essere incredibilmente stupido?”, accusò piccato Sherlock “Non sarei mai venuto qui senza prima assicurarmi di conoscere tutto il possibile su di lei. Sarebbe stata una follia non farlo. Crede davvero che tenga così poco alla mia – seppur breve – vita da non mettermi a studiare il Blade Runner, il mio acerrimo nemico per definizione, che sarei andato ad incontrare?”

John arrossì. Al solito, il ragionamento non faceva una grinza e, con esso, una miriade di domande si affollò nella sua testa. Domande a cui voleva dare risposta e che, tuttavia, non aveva il coraggio di porre. Sherlock lo osservò incuriosito.

“Comunque sappia che non l’ho ancora uccisa perché ho bisogno delle informazioni che lei sostiene di avere, signor Holmes.”

“Sherlock.”, puntualizzò il droide.

“Come?”

“Signor Holmes dà l’idea che lei abbia un certo rispetto nei miei confronti. Ma dato che è palese l’esatto contrario, nonostante lei stia sempre tentando di comportarsi nel modo più civile possibile, non vedo perché dovrebbe continuare a trattarmi con un rispetto che – sempre secondo lei – non mi è dovuto.”

Gli occhi dei due uomini s’incontrarono e a John, per un millesimo di secondo, sembrò che tutta l’aria nella stanza fosse scomparsa.

“Mi rendo conto di aver commesso un errore in precedenza chiamandola John. Non era mia intenzione.”

“Ma non ne è dispiaciuto, né riteneva scusarsi.”

“No. Vede, a differenza sua, io mi considero un suo pari, non un essere inferiore.”

“Lei è una macchina!”, urlò John con rabbia “E ha diritto di essere ancora  _attivo_ solo perché, a quanto pare, ha delle informazioni. Lei è inferiore! Non cerchi di convincermi del contrario!”

“Non ho provato in nessun modo a convincerla.”, disse Sherlock, gli occhi a spostarsi leggermente verso sinistra, scansando il contatto con quelli di John “Ho espresso un’opinione. Condivisibile o meno.”

Come durante il test, John cominciò a provare un forte disagio alla presenza di Sherlock Holmes. Che fosse una macchina non aveva nulla a che fare con quello che John sentiva. Era come essere analizzati, schiacciati, ma allo stesso tempo capiti, compresi fino all’ultima cellula del proprio corpo. La sicurezza che dimostrava – sebbene certo del proprio destino – era disarmante e John, persino dall’alto della sua morale superiore di essere umano, non riusciva a sentirsi nel giusto di fronte a lui. C’era qualcosa, qualcosa su cui continuava a rimuginare e che sembrava non avere pace al suo interno.

“Ovviamente”, continuò Sherlock, ignaro – o, perlomeno, fingendo di esserlo – della confusione all’interno di John “se ritenesse il mio lavoro e le mie informazioni inutili, le do il permesso di uccidermi. A lavoro finito, lei avrà tutto il diritto di farlo. Perché lo farà, vero?”

“Ovvio.”, John rispose, ma mai in vita sua una parola era uscita più debole dalle sue labbra.

_“Lei mi ucciderebbe?_ ”

_“No.”_

 

Non c’era modo di uscirne, più la domanda si faceva pressante, più il  _no_ nella sua testa cresceva in volume, in misura, in peso, fino ad occupare tutta la scatola cranica, a diventare una presenza tanto opprimente che l’unico modo per sfuggirgli era mentire. E continuare a farlo. Ma il corso dei suoi ragionamenti doveva essere lampante, perché Sherlock ora lo stava osservando con un sorriso compiaciuto.

“Ovvio.”, disse il droide.

John lo odiava. Non come odiava Moriarty, non come si odia una persona normale. Ma detestava il fatto di non essere più in grado di discernere il bianco dal nero, esecrava il fatto che Sherlock fosse così grigio. Così – e John fu terrorizzato dall’idea –  _umano_.

“Come lo ha scoperto?”, la domanda fu pronunciata ancora prima che avesse potuto pensarla.

Non c’era motivo che l’androide non sapesse a cosa John si stesse riferendo, ma per alcuni secondi rimase in silenzio, lo sguardo rivolto a terra.

“Lo vuole davvero sapere?”

John annuì.

“È stato il Voigt-Kampff?”

“Lo sapevo da tempo.”, disse, per la prima volta non in modo arrogante, ma mesto.

John lo vide dirigersi verso il salotto, senza dire una sola parola. John lo seguì. Il droide indicò un vecchio violino abbandonato in un angolo della stanza.

“È suo quello?”

“Di mia moglie. Un’eredità di qualche parente. Nessuno di noi due lo sa suonare.”

“Io sì.”, sostenne Sherlock prendendolo delicatamente fra le mani “È un Cremona. Discreta sonorità, non la migliore. Presenta alcuni difetti nella cassa armonica. Non si sono mai preoccupati di risolverli. Un buon violino, nonostante tutto.”

Mentre parlava, le dita bianche scorrevano sul legno lucido dello strumento, sulle corde, sul riccio. Pizzicò le quattro corde in sequenza, cercando di ascoltare il più precisamente possibile e mugugnando qualcosa sottovoce. Ad ogni pizzicata corrispondeva un giro ad uno dei piroli, finché non sembrò soddisfatto. Poi raccolse l’archetto appoggiato a lato e lo sollevò fino a portarlo al mento; lo appoggiò sulla spalla e, con tocco sapiente, alzò il braccio opposto finché l’archetto non entrò in contatto con le corde.

Erano anni che John non sentiva suonare qualcuno e le prime note che uscirono dallo strumento lo colpirono come una violenta cascata. Il ritmo era lento, malinconico, a tratti straziante. Sembrava che con quei pochi movimenti ritmici del gomito e del polso riuscisse ad esprimere ciò che le parole non dicevano. Ogni suono, acuto o grave che fosse, attraversava John con eguale intensità, echeggiando e vibrando all’interno della sua cassa toracica.

John si trovò ad osservarlo incantato, incapace di distogliere gli occhi dai ricci neri che s’intersecavano, saltando come piccole molle, nel connubio di note.

Lui era un essere umano e quello –  _quello_ – non lo sapeva fare. Non l’avrebbe mai saputo fare.

Quando la musica s’interruppe, fu come svegliarsi da un sogno.

“Era meravigliosa.”, sentenziò John, faticando a trovare il termine esatto per esprimere quello che aveva appena provato.

“È stato il violino a scatenare il tutto.”, disse Sherlock, la mano ancora ad accarezzare la cassa armonica “La prima volta che mi è sorto il dubbio, è stata colpa del violino.”

Il peso di quell’affermazione si rifletté nei suoi occhi azzurro ghiaccio che, dalla prima volta in cui John li aveva osservati, si velarono di indecisione e di quella che si sarebbe potuta definire tristezza.

_Ma gli androidi non provano-_

Non riuscì a finire il ragionamento. Ogni certezza, in quel preciso istante, gli sembrava farsi più pallida, svanire. Come se il confine che fino a quel momento aveva tracciato tra l’acciaio e la carne avesse improvvisamente deciso di non esistere più. Ed era una rivelazione che lo lasciava sconvolto, ma, più di tutto, vuoto. Senza certezze, senza i pilastri su cui si reggeva tutta la sua esistenza, chi era John Watson? Chi era Sherlock Holmes?

“Tu sei sempre tu.”, Sherlock rispose ancora una volta alla muta domanda.

Poi alzò lo sguardo verso John, quasi a chiedere il permesso.

“John.”, disse il Blade Runner, accordandoglielo.

“Sherlock.”, ripeté l’uomo.

Entrambi sorrisero debolmente alla presa di coscienza di quella nuova – e fragile – familiarità.

“Sono io che non sono più io. O, meglio: sono io che non sono mai stato io. Un giorno ero nella mia stanza a suonare e mi sono reso conto che le note uscivano troppo spontaneamente, troppo perfette. All’inizio pensai che fosse solo una questione di bravura, di talento, ma rimanevano alcune cose che non riuscivo a comprendere in nessun modo. Ricordarmi all’improvviso una melodia, per esempio. Oppure un flash della mia infanzia, vivido come se lo avessi vissuto un paio di giorni prima. Col tempo i ricordi si affievoliscono, diventano sfocati. I miei erano perfetti. Troppo. E allora il sospetto si è insinuato in me. Ho cominciato a studiare la mia natura, a fare ricerche per capire cosa fosse vero e cosa fosse falso. E così ho scoperto di essere  _falso_. Il tuo stupido test non ha fatto altro che darmi la prova che stavo aspettando da tempo. Vedi, tu con le tue idee non cambi. Esse cambiano, ma rimani sicuro, trincerato dietro al tuo sangue  _vero_ , ai tuoi occhi  _veri_ , al tuo cervello  _vero_. Potrai mutare idea quante volte vorrai e rimanere John Watson. A me è bastato cambiare la percezione che avevo di me e sono passato dall’essere Sherlock Holmes ad essere un rifiuto della società.”

Aveva parlato, si rese conto John, non con astio, paura o tristezza. Aveva, invece, espresso il tutto come se fosse un dato di fatto immodificabile, a cui non poteva sottrarsi in alcun modo. Non era soltanto  _consapevolezza_ , era una  _presa di posizione_. Nei confronti di cosa, John non riusciva a comprenderlo.

“Tu sei rapido a giudicare.”, disse seccamente, sedendosi sul divano e raccogliendo una delle cartelle sugli androidi da pensionare “Ma come fai a farlo? Dovresti gettare via le tue convinzioni, i tuoi preconcetti, le paure e i pregiudizi. Tutti hanno inteso male la nostra natura, tu compreso. Non vivo forse di pane come voi? Non ho forse le vostre stesse reazioni? I vostri stessi desideri? I vostri pensieri? E allora, quando qualcuno è soggetto a tutto questo, come puoi dire con tale facilità che è una macchina?”

A John crebbe un groppo in gola, mentre gli occhi si fissarono in quelli dell’altro. Sherlock depositò la cartelletta al suo fianco, non degnandola di una sola occhiata, lo sguardo incollato a quello di John.

“Ti sembro una macchina?”, chiese Sherlock allungando la mano verso John.

John si ritrasse, ma continuò ad osservare l’uomo – la macchina, quello che era, diamine! – di fronte a lui. Poi Sherlock cominciò a passare le dita sul proprio braccio, tracciando con la punta la pelle, i muscoli, le vene, conficcando le unghie sempre più in profondità ad ogni tocco, finché sul suo braccio non comparvero delle strisce rosse. John aveva seguito ogni movimento con gli occhi, ipnotizzato da quel semplice avanti-indietro.

“Più volte ho tentato di capire dove finisce l’uomo e inizia la macchina.”, continuò freddamente, la voce piatta “Ma non riesco a percepirlo. Forse perché non ho mai toccato un umano.”

Sherlock alzò gli occhi verso John. Nonostante la voce non tradisse alcuna emozione, le iridi ghiaccio lasciavano trasparire qualcosa di simile alla malinconia, vicino alla disperazione.

"Ti sembro una macchina?" ripeté, allungando il braccio verso John.

John avvicinò la mano tremante verso Sherlock. Non aveva mai toccato un androide, se si escludeva il momento in cui controllava il loro effettivo spegnimento dopo averli pensionati. Mille domande gli si affollarono in testa in quei pochi secondi che lo separavano dal contatto, ognuna delle quali non aveva risposta. Infine le sue dita toccarono la pelle diafana di Sherlock. Era morbida, liscia, calda.  _Umana_.

"No.", rispose senza neanche pensarci.

Gli occhi di Sherlock, da freddi che erano, s’illuminarono di curiosità.

“Posso?”, chiese timidamente – il primo accenno di vulnerabilità nella voce – indicando il braccio di John.

John annuì, mentre le dita di Sherlock si appoggiavano sulla sua pelle. Il tocco era delicato e leggero, lento ed esplorativo. Si ritrovò ad osservare quei piccoli movimenti con sempre maggiore attenzione, ad avvertire quel contatto con sempre maggiore forza.  _Umano_. E un brivido gli attraversò nuovamente il corpo.

“È diverso?”, chiese, come per riprendere coscienza di se stesso.

“No.”, rispose Sherlock, afferrando il polso di John tra le sue dita affusolate e avvicinando la testa per osservarlo da vicino.

Rimasero così, immobili, a cercare entrambi risposte che non riuscivano a darsi, il battito di entrambi i cuori che accelerava senza una spiegazione logica né per John, né, tantomeno, per Sherlock.

Quando Sherlock rilasciò il polso di John, il Blade Runner si trovò a riprendere il fiato che non si era reso conto di trattenere.

_“Lei mi ucciderebbe?”_ , lo Sherlock della sua testa chiese ancora una volta.

 _“No.”_ , rispose in automatico la mente di John, stavolta senza nessun senso di disagio né colpa.

 

“E invece dovrà farlo.”, concluse Sherlock, sfogliando il primo fascicolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note degne di nota: una parte del discorso di Sherlock è tratta - e modificata liberamente - dal mio monologo preferito (per ora) di Shakespeare, per la precisione dal "of comfort no man speak" del Riccardo II, che, nella sua parte finale, recita "throw away respect, tradition,/form, and ceremonious duty/for you have but mistook me all this while./I live with bread, like you: feel want, taste grief,/need friends. Subjected thus/ how can you say to me I am a king?".


	10. Fast Backward. Fast Forward.

John rimase attonito. Avrebbe voluto chiedere il perché di quell’affermazione improvvisa, ma sentiva che da una parte gli mancavano le parole per formulare la domanda, dall’altra sentiva di non essere certo di voler ascoltare la risposta. Perché quel ‘ _e invece dovrà farlo’_  in qualche modo gli faceva male. Non in un modo definibile a cui era possibile associare una sensazione specifica ma, come nel caso di tutto quello che riguardava Sherlock, in una maniera sconosciuta e nuova, né piacevole né spiacevole.

Per un secondo il pensiero tornò al breve contatto delle dita dell’androide –  _ma posso ancora definirlo androide? Il confine è così labile…_  – che scorrevano sul suo braccio e si sentì rabbrividire nuovamente. Cosa c’era di diverso tra quel corpo e il suo? Cosa, infine, lo differenziava davvero dall’altro se non due o tre emozioni sulla scala del Voigt-Kampff? Il turbinio di tutto ciò che aveva in testa non gli dava pace. Tentò disperatamente di scacciare i miliardi di interrogativi che si accumulavano man mano che cercava di darvi inutilmente risposta: più provava a concentrarsi su ciò che doveva fare, più sembrava che i dubbi diventassero enormi, finendo per occupare tutta la sua attenzione.

“È inutile.”, disse Sherlock all’improvviso “E soprattutto non è il momento adatto. Sbaglio o abbiamo un lavoro da fare?”

John scosse la testa come per risvegliarsi da un sonno profondo e costellato da sogni incomprensibili.

“Già”, fu tutto ciò che ebbe la forza di rispondere.   

Sherlock, d’altro canto, era tornato ad essere una maschera d’impassibilità. Quell’essere vulnerabile che era guizzato dietro alle sue iridi ghiacciate era scomparso del tutto. Sembrava che ciò che avesse appena affermato non lo toccasse per nulla, al punto che sembrava che non avessero mai parlato, che il loro rapporto fosse tornato ad essere quello precedente al quel lungo discorso. John non riusciva a comprendere. Il suo cervello da Blade Runner gli comunicava chiaramente che un simile atteggiamento di distacco dalla realtà era normale per una macchina fatta di metallo ed altri componenti, eppure in mezzo a quel netto confine tracciato dalla sua razionalità s’interponeva il violino. E la pelle. Calda.

_Umana_.

Perso in un labirinto di pensieri di cui non vedeva né capo né coda, non si accorse che Sherlock aveva smesso di sfogliare il fascicolo e lo stava osservando di nuovo con curiosità.

“Mi stupisco.”, sentenziò all’improvviso e fermando di colpo il filo dei pensieri di John.

“Di cosa?”, si trovò a chiedere, la voce quasi scomparsa.

“Che tu sia considerato uno dei migliori Blade Runner. Meno di un’ora in mia presenza e sei passato dall’essere completamente convinto della nostra – della  _mia_  – pericolosità e innegabile ripugnanza ad avere dei dubbi persino sulla tua stessa esistenza. Stai pensando talmente rumorosamente che mi distrai. Mi duole ammettere che le mie aspettative su di te erano decisamente più elevate.”

“È che…”

_È che cosa? Perché dovrei giustificarmi di fronte ad un androide? Che senso ha?_

“…niente.”, concluse abbassando la testa e, finalmente, sedendosi accanto a Sherlock “Avevi delle informazioni per me, giusto?”

Sherlock annuì e aprì il fascicolo dell’androide AC2259 di fronte agli occhi di John.

“Che cosa leggi?”, disse indicando la linea in cui era segnato il modello.

John guardò Sherlock perplesso, ma l’androide lo stava fissando intensamente. John lesse.

“ _Nexus 6, modello 1…_  ma questo lo sapevo già.”

“E non ci vedi nulla di sbagliato?”

John, ancora una volta, non riusciva a comprendere e diede un’altra occhiata confusa a Sherlock.

“Ma cosa v’insegnano all’accademia?”, chiese il droide spazientito “Cosa sai dei ‘modello uno’?”

“Che vengono costruiti per svolgere lavori manuali di scarsa importanza, che il loro intelletto artificiale è abbastanza ridotto e che sono, per questa ragione, i più facilmente riconoscibili.”

Sherlock parve sorridere compiaciuto.

“E ti sembra che AC2259 corrisponda a queste caratteristiche? Che un modello uno possa tranquillamente colpire Moran di sorpresa e farti faticare così tanto per ucciderlo?”

Alle due domande di Sherlock fu come se la nebbia che fino a quel momento aveva alterato le sue percezioni si fosse dissolta all’improvviso, lasciando spazio ad una chiara visione di ciò che non era riuscito a percepire fino a quel momento.

_Non può essere un modello uno._

“Era anche ora che ci arrivassi.”, riprese Sherlock, come sempre intuendo così bene ciò che John stava pensando che il Blade Runner continuava a chiedersi se, in realtà, non fosse in grado di leggere nel suo pensiero.

“No, non leggo nel pensiero, che sciocchezza.”, sbuffò “Ma le espressioni sul tuo viso sono talmente palesi che è impossibile non comprendere a cosa tu stia pensando.”

John lo guardò stizzito.

“Perché io, almeno, provo  _emozioni_.”, rispose, le parole taglienti, la rabbia evidente “Tu, invece, te ne stai lì con un cervello fatto di circuiti e non puoi capire cosa siano i  _sentimenti_. Cosa ne sai tu, macchina? Cosa? Prima arrivi qui, dicendo che hai delle informazioni importanti per me, poi mi fai la paternale su come io debba svolgere il mio lavoro, infine ti burli persino del fatto che io sia un essere umano!”

Le parole sgorgavano dalle labbra di John con violenza inaudita. Tutto ciò che fino a quel momento era rimasto quieto nel suo animo – l’odio per il suo lavoro, l’odio per Moriarty, il disprezzo per una vita senza scopo, la sua assurda incapacità di prendere una decisione su Sherlock, ma, forse, più su se stesso – uscì come un torrente in piena, travolgendolo inaspettatamente. Ogni parola si caricava di un significato più profondo, di una rabbia più grande, di un dolore indicibile. Sì, perché, da qualche parte nella sua mente, sapeva che ciò che stava riversando in quel momento su Sherlock era il risultato di ciò che si era portato dentro da troppo tempo, trascinandolo e non esprimendolo mai.

“Ma tu! Che arrivi qui pensando che io non sia nulla! Tu, che con le tue parole ben studiate, fredde e calcolate sei riuscito ad insinuare il dubbio in me, a farmi rinnegare ciò in cui credo! Tu, come ti permetti? Io sono di carne, vedi?”, e prese tra le dita il suo avambraccio “Io sono  _vero_. La mia esistenza è  _vera_. Proprio come hai detto tu. E non hai alcun diritto d’insultarmi, nessun diritto di dirmi cosa devo o non devo fare! Perché io sono _umano_! E questo basta a rendermi superiore a te! Ad avere diritto di vita e di morte su di te, intesi?”

Nella cecità generata dalla rabbia, John aveva afferrato per il colletto della camicia l’androide e lo aveva strattonato verso di sé, tanto che ora il suo viso si trovava ad un paio di centimetri da quello di Sherlock. Gli occhi dell’uomo lo osservavano, vuoti. Se si fosse avvicinato ancora un po’, pensò, le loro labbra si sarebbero toccate. L’idea attraversò il suo cervello come un fulmine. Lasciò andare la presa e si scostò all’improvviso, alzandosi di scatto.

_Cosa diavolo mi è saltato in testa? Cosa diamine vado a pensare?_

John si allontanò dal salotto, dirigendosi velocemente in bagno. Aprì l’acqua del rubinetto e vi ficcò sotto la testa. Si odiava. Lo odiava. Odiava tutto ciò che gli stava succedendo. In quel momento desiderava solo essere il John Watson che si era svegliato quella mattina. Un uomo che aveva qualche problema con la moglie e con il suo capo, ma l’uomo che era orgoglioso di essere: impeccabile nel suo mestiere, una morale inscalfibile. Nel giro di mezza giornata, invece, aveva attraversato talmente tanti mutamenti d’animo che era irriconoscibile persino a se stesso. La ciliegina sulla torta era stata quello scatto d’ira.

_E quell’idea_ , gli suggerì una voce nella sua mente.

Quando rialzò la testa, ansimante, vide la sua immagine offuscata dall’acqua che grondava dai suoi capelli. Con una mano li scostò dalla fronte e diede un’altra occhiata al suo riflesso nello specchio. Dietro di lui, nella penombra, era riapparsa la sagoma di Sherlock Holmes. Deglutì, vergognandosi intimamente non di quello che aveva detto, ma di quello che aveva pensato. Sherlock non disse nulla, ma stette immobile ad osservarlo per qualche istante. Di tutta la figura ammantata dall’oscurità che permeava quella parte dell’appartamento, risaltavano soltanto due occhi chiari e scrutatori, impassibili.

_La prova che è un androide._

Ma questa ulteriore realizzazione sulla natura di Sherlock non era in nessun modo in grado di calmare il suo animo tormentato, né riusciva a cancellare tutto ciò che aveva saputo quel giorno. Era un androide, ma questo non lo faceva sentire meglio. Era un androide e questo – se possibile – lo faceva sentire infinitamente peggio. 

 

_Lei mi ucciderebbe?_

Anche in quel momento, anche con tutto ciò che gli aveva urlato contro, anzi, soprattutto  _perché_ gli aveva urlato contro, la risposta rimaneva  _no_.

Infine inspirò profondamente e si voltò verso Sherlock. Per alcuni interminabili secondi gli sembrò che entrambi volessero dire qualcosa senza, però, trovare le parole giuste.

“Bene,”, riprese John, ben sapendo di quanto debole e spezzata uscisse la sua voce “stavamo dicendo che gli androidi che mi sono stati assegnati non sono dei modelli uno.”

Sherlock parve sul punto di proferir parola, ma si limitò a fare un cenno con la testa e a dirigersi nuovamente verso il salotto. John lo seguì in silenzio. Si risedettero sul divano e Sherlock si mise a sfogliare distrattamente uno dei fascicoli, come per fare qualcosa che non fosse guardare John. Per altri interminabili istanti, l’unico rumore che riempì l’appartamento fu quello delle gocce di pioggia che sbattevano violentemente contro i vetri, accompagnato dal tremulo ronzio delle lampade al neon. Poi Sherlock riprese a parlare.

“Sono modelli due.”, disse, sempre senza rivolgere lo sguardo a John.

“Modelli due?”, chiese il Blade Runner, cadendo quasi dalle nuvole “E perché allora vi è scritto modello uno? Cos’è, un altro trucco di Moriarty per farmi passare per stupido di fronte all’intero dipartimento?”

“Moriarty non c’entra. È l’azienda di mio  _fratello_ che rilascia le informazioni quando la polizia le richiede. Ed è lui ad aver dato loro questi fascicoli con il modello e le altre informazioni fondamentali.”

“Perché avrebbe dovuto mandarci delle informazioni false?”

“Per proteggere l’azienda.”

John guardò Sherlock attonito.

“C-cosa significa?”

“Significa che quei modelli sono ben più di quello che l’azienda rilascia. Devi sapere, John, che la Holmes Corporation è la miglior industria di androidi presente sul mercato. La clientela è ampia e incredibilmente varia. Tra queste persone ve ne sono alcune che, previo pagamento di una forte somma, richiedono delle  _macchine_ personalizzate.”

“Personalizzate?”

John, già confuso, cominciò quasi a sentirsi male a causa di tutta la mole d’informazioni che era costretto a digerire a fatica.

“Fatte su misura, John. Cerca di seguirmi. C’è il cliente che la vuole un po’ più intelligente, quello che la vuole abile a fare certi  _lavoretti_ – e non parlo solo di favori sessuali, ma anche di lavori illeciti, quello che la vuole con una personalità propria. Insomma, ognuno fa la sua richiesta e la Holmes Corporation risponde alle loro esigenze.”

“Ma è-“

“Illegale? Contro l’etica e la morale? Penso che tu sappia cosa ne pensa Mycroft di queste nozioni. Lui ha un’azienda da mandare avanti e, in questo semplice modo, ha sbaragliato la concorrenza. Certo, richiede la massima riservatezza. Nessuno dei  _modificati_ prima d’ora aveva dato segni di squilibrio. Se si venisse a sapere, l’immagine della Holmes Corporation ne uscirebbe indebolita, se non distrutta. Per questo che Mycroft ha deciso di proteggere se stesso. E sì, anche al costo della vita di un paio di Blade Runner. Si può giustificare abbastanza facilmente il tilt di un modello uno: scarsa qualità, circuiti inadatti, poca cura nella costruzione. In minor modo si può giustificare quello di un modello due, ma è ancora fattibile. Ma di un modello potenziato? No. E non credere che mio  _fratello_ si preoccuperebbe dello scandalo che ne uscirebbe, qualora si venisse a sapere che svolge delle operazioni illegali sui suoi prodotti. In quel caso ogni informazione verrebbe messa a tacere ancora prima che sia rilasciata. Ma i clienti. I clienti non permetterebbero che la loro vita sia messa a repentaglio da delle macchine inaffidabili.”         

“Quindi sono dei modello due. Potenziati. In parole povere: che cosa significa per me?”

“Significa quello che hai visto fare a Doyle. Significa che sono imprevedibili e che non ti devi far ingannare dalla loro apparente innocuità. Non sono innocui, John. Sono  _pericolosi_. Se sei un Blade Runner degno del titolo che porti, saprai bene quanto l’imprevedibilità sia un fattore di rischio. Per quello che Moran è stato colto di sorpresa, per quello che anche tu hai rischiato molto con Doyle.”

John osservò il volto di Sherlock per cogliervi una qualche traccia di bugia, di esitazione. Non ve n’erano. Era un androide e poteva benissimo dirgli una marea di falsità senza lasciare che ne trasparisse alcuna traccia, ma l’esperienza con Doyle era tutto ciò che gli serviva come prova.

_Modelli due, potenziati_.

Rimanevano mille altri interrogativi, ma uno più pressante degli altri.

“Ma tu perché mi staresti dicendo tutto questo? Perché aiutarmi?”

“Perché quegli androidi sono molto pericolosi, perché odio mio  _fratello_. È assurdo che continui a chiamarlo fratello, vero? Dovrei chiamarlo  _creatore_ , o qualcosa di simile, non trovi? Un esperimento. Tutto ciò che sono non è nient’altro che un esperimento. Mi fa schifo. E se così posso aiutare a distruggere la sua tanto acclamata azienda e cancellare il sorrisetto compiaciuto dal suo volto, ben venga collaborare con un Blade Runner. Un’occasione simile non mi capiterà mai più, perciò l’ho presa al volo.  _Carpe diem_ , mi suggeriscono i miei ricordi preinseriti.”

Sherlock si fermò e, finalmente, rialzò lo sguardo verso John. Come sempre gli occhi non lasciavano trapelare nessuna emozione evidente, ma John notò che le labbra dell’androide stavano tremando leggermente.

“Questo è tutto.”, concluse.

John diede un’occhiata all’orologio elettronico che c’era sulla parete. Era giunta l’ora di andare ad occuparsi dell’androide di nome Irene Adler. Sherlock annuì.

“Inutile dirti che anche le informazioni su ES4498 non sono veritiere, John. È un modello due modificato anche lei. Inoltre, il fatto che ci sia segnato un mestiere che – in teoria – non è svolgibile dagli androidi, mi fa pensare che ci possa essere qualcos’altro sotto. Non so cosa, però.”

John aveva già infilato il cappotto piombato e aveva velocemente controllato la sua pistola. Sherlock fece cenno di alzarsi.

“No.”, rispose John “Stai qui.”

L’ordine fu così perentorio che Sherlock non lo contestò minimamente, ma tornò a sedersi senza dire nulla. Nel momento in cui attraversò la porta ed entrò nel corridoio del palazzo, la voce di Sherlock gli giunse alle orecchie.

“Stai attento.”

Il tono della voce aveva perso la sua caratteristica freddezza e si era riempito di qualcosa che scaldò John all’improvviso.

_Starò attento_.

Mentre saliva sulla sua aeromobile e pensava a tutto ciò che gli era capitato fino a quel momento, il videofono si accese e la faccia di Moriarty apparve immediatamente sullo schermo.

“Sto andando ad occuparmi del prossimo, ispettore.”, disse per tagliare corto.

“Me ne compiaccio, Watson. Purtroppo le devo comunicare che se n’è aggiunto uno alla lista. L’androide BB6187 è fuggito dalla sua fabbrica di produzione. Non sembra potenzialmente pericoloso, ma è comunque un androide libero in circolazione, quindi-“

“Va pensionato esattamente come gli altri. Me ne occuperò dopo che mi sarò occupato degli esemplari che mi sono stati assegnati. Ci hanno fornito una foto?”

Moriarty scartabellò tra alcuni documenti sulla scrivania e vi estrasse un foglio. La telecamera del videofono ci mise qualche secondo a mettere l’immagine a fuoco. Quando ciò accadde, sulla pagina comparve nitida la fotografia di un uomo dai riccioli neri.

Il cuore di John fece un balzo nel petto e si vide costretto a deglutire forzatamente, mentre l’aria dell’abitacolo sembrava essere stata tutta risucchiata all’improvviso.

“Essendo appena uscito di fabbrica, non possedeva ancora un nome fittizio.”, proseguì l’uomo dall’altro capo del video.

_Indubbiamente Sherlock._

“Qualche problema?”, continuò l’ispettore, addentando una mela rossa.

“Nessuno.”, riuscì a rispondere John.

La conversazione si chiuse con un semplice cenno del suo superiore.

_Sherlock è in pericolo_.

Per qualche secondo pensò di chiamare il suo appartamento o di fare retromarcia e tornarvici, ma risolse di continuare verso il locale dove, a quanto pareva, si esibiva Irene Adler. Se avesse telefonato o fosse tornato indietro, sarebbe sembrato terribilmente sospetto.

_Va pensionato esattamente come gli altri_.

Si rese conto di aver pronunciato esattamente quelle parole prima che l’ispettore gli avesse mostrato l’immagine sul documento. Ma lui, ormai, la decisione l’aveva presa: non l’avrebbe ucciso. Ma quella sottile insinuazione da parte di Moriarty, quel  _‘qualche problema?’_ pronunciato con una nota di divertimento – come se sapesse qualcosa – lo fece rabbrividire.

 

_Lei mi ucciderebbe?_

_No, ma qualcun altro probabilmente sì._

L’aeromobile scomparve nella luce plumbea della prima sera, mentre un presagio terribilmente cupo oscurava il cuore di John. 


	11. Dying Embers.

Per raggiungere il Boisdale, John ci mise circa venti minuti dal momento in cui aveva lasciato il tetto della sua abitazione. Venti minuti in cui il suo stato d’animo non era migliorato, bensì peggiorato. Aveva passato il tragitto a immaginarsi i diversi scenari in cui poteva incappare se avesse trasgredito l’ordine impostogli da Moriarty. E nessuno di quegli scenari lo vedeva trionfante. Quello più roseo – e quello preferibile – lo vedeva steso a terra con un proiettile nelle tempie. O nella schiena. Non importava. A quelli più negativi cercava di non pensare.

In alcuni, vaghi momenti di lucidità si ripeteva mentalmente che Sherlock Holmes era il suo lavoro – un droide, non un amico ingiustamente accusato di furto. Piantargli una scarica laser nel petto era un suo preciso dovere, il motivo ultimo per cui era stato addestrato. Questo pensiero, tuttavia, non riusciva a dipanare la nebbia che avvolgeva il suo cervello. Sì, Sherlock era un androide. Una macchina. Un nemico degli esseri umani solo per il fatto di esistere. Ed era libero. E, pensò sconsolato, ora sostava tranquillamente nel suo appartamento. Ma no, non lo avrebbe ucciso. Il perché non riuscisse a decidersi stava ormai diventando una questione spinosa a cui continuava a non trovare una risposta soddisfacente.

Perché era geniale. Innegabilmente geniale.

Perché ogni volta che parlava, John si sentiva risucchiato in un vortice da cui non poteva – voleva – uscire.

Perché era sicuro di sé, nonostante la sua natura.

Perché riusciva, con pochi, misurati gesti, a distruggere i muri che John aveva costruito attorno a sé.

Perché era _pericoloso_. Indubbiamente pericoloso.

E John non poteva negare in nessun modo di subire il fascino del pericolo, nemmeno se l’avessero costretto. Poteva cercare di nasconderlo, attenuarlo persino. Ma negarlo? Quello mai. E forse, si diceva, era per questo che Sherlock continuava a giocare le sue carte con cautela, ma apertamente, facendolo camminare su una linea che divideva la lucidità dalla follia.

Infine vi era un ultimo perché, ma quel perché non era concepibile. Perché significava qualcosa che non riusciva a comprendere neanche lontanamente. Eppure era lì, invisibile e costante: un filo che sembrava avvolgere il suo cuore e tirarlo con forza verso i freddi occhi dell’altro.

_Perché ne sei irrimediabilmente attratto_ , suggerì una voce nella sua testa.

_Stupidate_ , rispondeva la parte di lui che ancora ragionava.

La pioggia acida, che tutto avvolgeva di un’aura venefica e malata, si era trasformata in una nebbiolina marrone che abbracciava tutto, rendendo l’aria quasi irrespirabile. Si attaccava ai vestiti, alle mani; entrava nei polmoni, entrava nelle ossa. Schiacciava a terra i pochi passanti, che si trovavano costretti ad affrettare il passo alla ricerca di un riparo per sfuggirvi. Il cielo al di sopra della città era ormai nero, né le stelle né la luna potevano squarciare il cumulo sempiterno di nuvole che ricopriva la città.

John atterrò sul palazzo di fronte al Boisdale. Si guardò velocemente intorno, la sensazione di essere in un qualche modo seguito che si faceva sempre più forte. Prima di scendere dall’aeromobile ticchettò le dita sulla tastiera del videofono, chiedendosi per l’ennesima volta se avvertire Sherlock o meno del pericolo. Si risolse ancora di non farlo. Più ripensava alle parole di Moriarty, più riteneva che l’uomo sapesse qualcosa che non lasciasse trapelare. E lui era ben consapevole di quanto il suo superiore potesse essere subdolo in questi casi. Telefonare costituiva un potenziale rischio, un rischio a cui non voleva – e questa volta non aveva dubbi al riguardo – assolutamente che Sherlock Holmes fosse sottoposto.

_Altrimenti ne verrei colpito anch’io_ , si giustificò mentalmente, pur sapendo che, come scusa, era davvero debole.

Né, in quel breve viaggio, il suo cervello si era dimenticato di aggiungere problemi ai problemi, dubbi ai dubbi. Modelli due. Modificati. Così, almeno, aveva sostenuto Sherlock. Poteva benissimo aver mentito, se ne rendeva conto. Poteva aver detto una bugia. Ma a quale scopo? Se l’avesse voluto morto – cosa che non aveva escluso in un primo momento – gli avrebbe riferito esattamente il contrario. O l’avrebbe ucciso con le sue mani. Quindi, no. Aveva detto la verità. Questo, ovviamente, spiegava la reazione di Doyle quando lo aveva attaccato, spiegava Moran con una scarica laser nella schiena. E questo, ovviamente, poneva il problema Irene Adler. Doveva stare attento, prevedere l’imprevedibile, pensare l’impensabile. Sulla carta appariva innocua, ma lo era?

La prima sensazione che ebbe quando valicò l’ingresso del locale fu che ES4498 fosse potenzialmente letale.

Una figura femminile di una bellezza da mozzare il fiato si stagliava al centro del palcoscenico opposto all’entrata. Una flebile luce, proveniente dai riflettori soprastanti, la immergeva in un’atmosfera sospesa tra il sogno e la realtà. Un corpo magro, apparentemente esile, s’intravedeva sotto il lungo abito di pizzo nero; le spalle e la schiena scoperte a rivelare la pelle bianca sottostante, le maniche lunghe e la gonna a coprire il restante del corpo, in un gioco di vedo-non-vedo quasi diabolicamente creato per attirare l’attenzione senza diventare volgare. I capelli lunghi castani le ricadevano morbidamente sulle spalle con onde studiate per incorniciare i suoi tratti delicati, ma decisi. Le labbra, tinte di un maestoso bordeaux, si stagliavano su un viso risoluto e contrastavano ampiamente con due occhi azzurri sotto lunghe ciglia nere. Concentrava su di sé tutta l’attenzione degli avventori del locale: non c’era una sola testa che non fosse fissa su di lei, nessuno sguardo rivolto altrove.

John stesso rimase vittima di quello strano incantesimo. Quando la donna alzò gli occhi per osservare la platea sottostante, essi ricaddero immediatamente su John. Un brivido, che non aveva niente a che fare col freddo che sentiva nelle ossa, corse lungo la sua spina dorsale. Ora sapeva cos’era Irene Adler: un predatore. E lui ne divenne la preda.

Lunghe dita bianche e rosse unghie feline strinsero l’asta del microfono, mentre cupe note cominciarono a levarsi dai musicisti nella penombra. Una guardarobiera gli si avvicinò, chiedendogli di consegnarle la giacca. John le fece cenno di no, ma senza mai staccare lo sguardo dall’androide sul palco.

Erano decenni che John non aveva avuto più contatti con la musica e ora, nello stesso giorno, si era ritrovato ad assistere a due performance totalmente differenti, che, però, sembravano essere intrise della stessa malinconia – della stessa idea di mortalità – che permeava la città. Una melodia fredda, ma al tempo stesso calda, avvolgente, quasi schiacciante riecheggiò per tutto il locale, togliendogli il respiro. E, quando ES4498 cominciò a cantare, nulla gli sembrò più adatto di quei versi a descrivere la sua esistenza. Ne fu catturato, come catturati furono tutti gli altri. Era una stregoneria che trascinava con sé, obnubilava la mente fino a renderti prigioniero. Si era sbagliato. Il droide Adler non era un predatore. Era una _dominatrice_. Non aveva bisogno di cacciare la preda, la preda si gettava direttamente nelle sue fauci: un sacrificio volontario.

 

_Dying Embers_

_Showered in loneliness_

_Nearer your shadow_

_My sorrow is merciless_

 

La voce della donna si diffuse nell’ambiente come un dolce veleno a cui John non riusciva a sottrarsi. Ascoltava incantato, mentre, una nota dopo l’altra, la musica andava a toccare corde del suo cuore che non aveva mai realizzato di avere. Chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi andare in quell’abbraccio musicale.

Gli parve di vedere Sherlock in quei carboni, neri come i suoi ricci e morenti come la sua breve vita di droide. E ne comprese, in un’empatia che non aveva mai creduto possibile, la solitudine. Riuscì a immaginarsi cosa avesse provato nel momento esatto in cui aveva scoperto di essere un androide. Una macchina. Lì non c’entravano soltanto i sentimenti, le emozioni. Si perse nel ricordo di due occhi azzurri, glaciali che, però, sembravano smarriti alla ricerca di qualcosa. Capì, infine, che erano alla ricerca di una motivazione per rimanere in vita, di un posto nel mondo. Esattamente come lo era lui. Era lì, forse, che il confine tra lui e Sherlock era scomparso. Ed era lì che si sentì un po’ più vicino all’ombra dell’altro.

 

_Glowing small hours_

_Fade into black with you_

 

Si sentì risucchiato dall’idea che anche loro – gli esseri umani, dopotutto, non vivevano altro che una minuscola esistenza comparata a quella dell’universo. Un universo che stavano sempre più tingendo di nero con la loro volontà di conquista. Erano, allora, in quello diversi dagli androidi? Cosa c’era di differente tra chi veniva creato per vivere due-tre anni e chi veniva messo al mondo per viverne cento? Che cosa c’era di diverso tra una macchina creata da un’industria e una macchina voluta dalla società? Perché John aveva sempre saputo, dentro di sé, di non essere nient’altro che un burattino comandato dagli altri. La sua intera esistenza lo era. Aveva scelto la scorciatoia di una moglie quasi impostagli dal governo, perché mantenesse alto il suo morale. Si era lasciato cullare dalla dolcezza del Penfield che gli regalava l’umore che voleva quando voleva. Si era posto come unico obiettivo della sua vita quello di possedere un animale vero o di andarsene dalla Terra, esattamente come tutte le altre persone che conosceva. E allora? Cosa lo distingueva da un androide? I sentimenti. Già. Ma se erano anni che non provava più un’emozione che potesse definirsi tale? Se l’unico che era stato in grado di smuovere qualcosa nel suo piattume quotidiano era un androide? Ecco. Alla fine quello che separava esseri umani e macchine era solo un ammasso di fili e circuiti. Sprofondò nel buio.

 

_In echoing chambers_

_Where silence has taken you_

 

_Fallen is the promise_

_Of ever embracing you_

 

Gli sembrò di precipitare nel vuoto e di non avere un appiglio. Parole senza senso – o che, forse, un senso l’avevano, ma che lui non riusciva a cogliere – si accumularono nella sua testa. La voce di Moriarty, quella di sua moglie Mary, il tono gelido di Mycroft Holmes: il tutto s’ingarbugliava, creando discorsi confusi. L’unico silenzio, in quel mondo di rumore, furono nuovamente due occhi azzurri senza fine che erano in grado di leggergli nell’animo. Eppure, si rese conto, non erano in grado di fornirgli un’ancora di salvataggio perché più vi si avvicinava, più questi si allontanavano. Avrebbe voluto dir loro – dire a Sherlock – qualcosa, fermarlo. Ma le parole non gli uscirono. Rimase in silenzio, cadendo.

 

_Oh oh_

_Now I'm lost endlessly_

_And in a void I'm searching you_

 

_Dying embers_

_Dying embers_

 

Ormai si era perso. Nessuna possibilità di ritorno: un carbone morente che, però, ardeva ancora.

La musica cessò. John riaprì gli occhi di scatto, mentre una goccia di sudore scorreva dalla fronte lungo il viso e la gola era serrata in una stretta morsa simile a lacrime pronte ad uscire. Fece un profondo respiro e scosse la testa. Quando riuscì a riprendere consapevolezza di sé, il palco di fronte a lui era già vuoto.

“Dannazione!”, disse a denti stretti.

Velocemente si diresse verso il bar, mostrò il distintivo senza pensarci e disse:

“Dov’è la signorina Adler?”

L’uomo, un tipo dalla faccia suina, scrollò le spalle, a intendere che lui non ne sapeva assolutamente nulla. Passò un decimo di secondo perché John perdesse completamente la pazienza, si piegasse verso il barista e lo afferrasse per il cravattino, sibilando:

“Irene Adler. Ora.”

L’uomo, tutt’altro che coraggioso, sbiancò e indicò con un cenno un corridoio che si apriva alla destra del palcoscenico.

Si fece strada tra la folla che, dopo la scomparsa del proprio catalizzatore, aveva ricominciato a muoversi, a fiatare persino. Il rumore era ovattato, un rombo sordo che si espandeva con sempre più forza man mano che lui se ne allontanava. Prese il corridoio in cui una serie di porte gli indicarono la presenza di diversi camerini. Su una di esse il nome _Irene Adler_ scintillò in caratteri dorati. Bussò.

Avrebbe potuto sparare direttamente, anche attraverso la porta, e andarsene. Il regolamento, in casi di emergenza, glielo consentiva. Tuttavia John continuava a considerarsi un uomo dall’etica morale immacolata – ovviamente se si escludevano le sue ultime considerazioni su Sherlock – e non aveva intenzione di colpire un bersaglio senza prima essersi accertato che fosse quello corretto. Aveva le schede, certo. Ma una scheda non dimostrava nulla.

Dall’interno della stanza sentì un rumore di passi. Poi, improvvisamente, la porta del camerino si aprì.

Irene Adler lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi.

“Lei sarebbe?”

Gli occhi della donna si fissarono nei suoi. John deglutì.

“John Watson.”, disse “Blade Runner.”

“Blade Runner? Non sono quei poliziotti che si occupano del pensionamento degli androidi?”

John annuì. Irene rise divertita, ma sprezzante.

“E lei crede che io lo sia?”

“Lei lo è.”

Era riuscito a riguadagnare la sua compostezza. Era un lavoro e lui l’avrebbe svolto. Nuovamente, non c’era spazio per i dubbi che gli rodevano l’animo in quel momento. Doveva pensionare ES4498. Questo era il suo compito. Inoltre, da qualche parte nel suo animo, era anche diventata una questione di orgoglio. Troppo vivide suonavano ancora le parole di scherno di Sherlock sulla sua abilità e, in un certo senso, non vedeva l’ora che se le rimangiasse. Sì era un Blade Runner, sì uno dei migliori. Sostenne lo sguardo della dominatrice senza piegarvisi.

“Io?”, la donna sembrò stupita “Lei si sbaglia.”

“Non mi sbaglio. Ho un fascicolo su di lei. So bene che è l’androide ES4498, proveniente dalle colonie marziane da cui è fuggita insieme ad un altro gruppo di andro-“

“Ha un modo per dimostrarlo?”

“C-come?”, per un attimo il suo cervello non collegò, poi rispose sicuro: “Sì.”

“E allora lo usi!”

“Devo porle alcune domande.”, disse “Grazie a queste potrò stabilire se lei è un androide o meno.”

Fu in quel momento che la porta alle spalle di John sbatté con violenza. Irene Adler si mosse esattamente come un felino, prendendo la pistola laser di John e puntandogliela contro. Un uomo in divisa – un poliziotto – apparve all’entrata.

“Cosa sta succedendo?”, chiese rivolgendosi ad Irene.

Ancora prima che John potesse replicare, la donna disse:

“Quest’uomo è entrato nel mio camerino, sostenendo di essere un Blade Runner e di dovermi pensionare. Io ritengo sia solo un molestatore.”

La voce della donna non s’incrinò, né tremava la mano che teneva la pistola fissa su John.

“No.”, rispose John, calmo nonostante tutto “Guardi il mio distintivo, il mio tesserino. Sono John Watson, Blade Runner.”

Il poliziotto gli lanciò un’occhiata perplessa.

“Non conosco nessun Blade Runner di nome John Watson.”

“Senta, è impossibile che non mi conosca. Lavoro per il dipartimento di polizia, per il distretto di Southwark da dieci anni!”, la voce gli uscì mista di rabbia e disperazione.

Come poteva quel poliziotto non sapere chi fosse lui? Chiunque, al distretto, lo conosceva. Certo, lui non poteva ricordarsi le facce di tutti i colleghi, dato che non era quasi mai presente alla stazione, ma la sua foto era appesa in qualsiasi stanza, il suo nome sempre pronunciato con rispetto.

“Sono vent’anni che lavoro per il distretto di Southwark.”, continuò l’uomo “Conosco ogni Blade Runner che vi lavori. Lei non è uno di loro.”

“Il mio superiore è l’ispettore James Moriarty. Ho preso la lista di Sebastian Moran, ora che lui è all’ospedale.”

“Glielo ripeto un’ultima volta: conosco tutti i cacciatori di taglie e lei non è uno di loro.”

“Chiami l’ispettore Moriarty!”, disse John, sconvolto dall’assurdità della faccenda.

“Non esiste nessun ispettore Moriarty.”, continuò, calmo, il poliziotto.

John sorrise improvvisamente, stupito dalla sua stessa stupidità.

“Ho capito.”, sentenziò “Sei un androide anche tu, come la signorina Adler. Adesso lo chiamo io il dipartimento…”

Prese il videofono presente nel camerino e cominciò a digitare il numero.

“Il numero è 842…”, suggerì l’altro uomo.

Irene aveva appoggiato la pistola e lo osservava trionfante.

“Lo so qual è il numero!”, sbottò, mentre pigiava l’ultimo tasto.

Si aspettava la faccia dell’ispettore Moriarty, ma l’uomo che gli apparve davanti era chiunque fuorché James Moriarty. Pensò ad un errore. Mise giù il ricevitore, lo rialzò e ricompose il numero. La stessa faccia comparve sullo schermo.

“Buongiorno.”, disse composto “Lei chi sarebbe? Come mai possiede il numero del mio ufficio?”

Il poliziotto scansò John dallo schermo e vi si piazzò davanti.

“Ispettore Cohle?”

“Buongiorno Lestrade.”, rispose l’uomo dall’altra parte del ricevitore.

“Ho qui un uomo che sostiene di essere John Watson, Blade Runner del dipartimento di polizia di Londra, del distretto di Southwark.”

“Non esiste nessun Blade Runner sotto quel nome.”

“Come immaginavo. Lo porto immediatamente al distretto perché venga interrogato.”

Qualcosa non quadrava. John ebbe l’istinto di scappare, ma si trattenne. Scappare avrebbe significato diventare il bersaglio ideale di quel poliziotto e, di certo, non era la fine che si era immaginato. Inoltre, dopo quei nuovi avvenimenti, altri milioni di dubbi si erano impadroniti della sua mente. Cosa significava che al numero del suo distretto – un numero che conosceva a memoria da anni – non rispondeva alcun James Moriarty? Aveva digitato lui stesso le cifre. Due volte. Non poteva aver sbagliato. Ancor prima che potesse reagire o decidersi, il poliziotto di nome Lestrade lo aveva ammanettato, aveva preso in custodia la sua pistola e lo stava conducendo fuori dal camerino.

“Ci scusi, signorina Adler.”, disse rivolgendosi alla donna “Ora ce ne occuperemo noi.”

John finì sbattuto sul sedile posteriore di una aeromobile della polizia che si librò nell’aria, lasciandosi alle spalle il Boisdale. Qualsiasi cosa stesse succedendo, non era niente di buono. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note più importanti sul testo:  
> \- Nell'originale Ma gli androidi sognano pecore elettriche? la corrispondente di Irene Adler è Luba Luft che, nel capitolo in cui appare, canta un'aria da Il Flauto Magico di Mozart, ma io trovo che la nostra Irene Adler non sia una donna che s'interessi molto di lirica. Per cui, di mia sponte, ho scelto un'altra canzone. Essa è la bellissima Embers dei Kilimanjaro Darkjazz Ensemble, il cui testo è riportato (più o meno, dato che quello ufficiale non è mai stato rilasciato dal gruppo) fedelmente in questo capitolo. Una parte dello stesso testo è tradotta nei ragionamenti di John.


End file.
